The Devil's Tear
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: Three sections of one fanfiction. First the twins come into our world and meet Rona. Second, she goes to their world where she believes she belongs. Third, Banith causes some problems. Bad summaries, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Note/Disclaimer: Dante and Virgil don't belong to me. I'm writing this fic to see if I can actually do comedy. The first chapter isn't very funny, but any reviews will be welcome as to whether I should continue or not. I'll try to add more comedy to later chapters. Enjoy.

**"So, what game** have you been trying to get me to play?" Aris asked his "little" sister, Rona, as they stood in front of her apartment door. They had just returned from eating at a local restaurant in the small town named Castle Dale.

"Devil May Cry 3. Want to try it?" She smiled as she watched her brother pretend to be thinking about it.

"I guess." He answered in an overly exaggerated depressed voice. "And you still need to tell me why your bed room is the smallest room in the apartment."

"The other has my swords." She hastily replied.

Rona, named after the woman on the moon (Note: In New Zealand, there is a myth of a woman being blown onto the moon with two water pails and a tree.), had just moved into her apartment a month before. She had grown tired of depending on her brother and moved out as soon as she could.

Several people had told her she looked like her brother. She had neglected to tell them he was her twin. He always called her his little sister because she was a foot shorter than he and he was born first. They had the same dark, curly hair, the same medium tanned skin. Their eyes, which were both black pools when they were born, were as different as night and day. Rona's eyes were golden-brown where as Aris kept the dark eyes from birth.

They walked into Rona's room. The walls were covered with video game posters and any art she could get off the Internet. Most of these pictures were of different locations, and characters, in Vagrant Story and the twins from Devil May Cry. Rona would often joke around with her brother and say they were the human versions of Dante and Virgil. Of course this wasn't true. Rona and Aris were too much a like to be compared to the two half demon twins.

Rona's bed was close enough to act as a chair for her desk, which held her TV, computer and game systems. Her dresser was located at the head of her bed with several ceramics and goblets, chalices and candles. Everything looked somewhat cluttered yet neat. Aris could never figure out how this was accomplished. Then again his sister had always been a conundrum to him.

"Not much has changed." He commented with a smirk.

Rona looked back at him, her feline features twisted into a scowl.

She quickly turned on the PS2 and gave Aris the controller before lying down at the head of her bed. She watched with pried as her brother went through the first few missions with ease. She refused to mention to him that she had actually died several times on the fourth mission before finally continuing.

He suddenly paused the game and asked, "You still wish your life could be like that?"

"Like in the game?" She asked dreamily.

"Yeah." He turned to watch her over his shoulder.

"What does it matter?" She answered. "It can't happen. Dreaming for it is only going to make me depressed that life doesn't have such danger and excitement." She climbed from her bed and tried to leave her room when Aris tossed a shining object her way.

She caught it and looked at the black crystal necklace. The chain, which was fine gold, seemed to take on the translucency of the crystal.

"It's called a god's tear. Although I think this one was from a dark god. It's supposed to make the wearers dreams reality." He explained before adding, "Put it on."

"I thought you didn't believe in anything like that." Rona looked to her brother.

"I don't. But I thought you would like the necklace anyways." He answered as he rose from the bed and offered to put the necklace around his sister's neck. "It's supposed to glow red when it's granted a wish."

"It had better not wake me up in the middle of the night. I have enough of a problem with my pictures falling and hitting me. I don't need a bright light to burn my eyes." She looked up at Aris and smiled. "It's beautiful." She said softly as she hugged her brother. "I'll never take it off."

"I should be going. You have school tomorrow and I have work. Tell me if it works." Rona walked her brother to the door and playfully slapped his shoulder before he left. In return she got a gentle slap back.

It was often said that Aris and Rona were opposite from most people in that they used violence to show what kind of mood they were in. If they didn't hit each other at all they were depressed. When they were most happy, they never stopped hitting each other. This was only between the twins since everyone else in the small town shunned violence.

Rona walked back into her room and turned off her PS2 and TV. It was nine-thirty p.m. It was rare for Rona to look at her clock and see such an even time. But then it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was sleep. Her day had been somewhat hectic with helping her brother keep from purposely making a wrong turn. Instead she accidentally led him to the park. His question of whether she expected him to eat grass or not had made her snicker until she could talk him into leaving and going to the restaurant.

She was glad she had a brother who could always make her laugh. She seemed to need it more often than not. Especially after losing their parents.

They had died in a car accident when the twins were only fifteen. Now they were nineteen and the memory of the call was still too fresh in their minds. The four of them were so close that Rona had known what had happened before the police called them. She even knew what hospital they were at. And yet all she could think of was that they weren't going to make it. She and her brother wouldn't reach the hospital before their parents died. That had been on March twenty-eighth, the night before their birthday. They never thought of their birthday the same again.

With this memory held in her heart and mind, Rona lied down and closed her eyes. Her mind was full of thoughts of what she could have done to save her parents. But nothing seemed to have been a successful idea. She always saw the same outcome.

After an hour had passed, she finally fell asleep.

**She dreamed about** her parents first, then an odd dream of Dante and Virgil. They were at her parent's funeral, both with roses. Dante held deep red roses that were in full bloom while Virgil held bright blue rosebuds. Both of them watched her as she cried in her brother's arms, and yet they seemed to be hiding something besides their grief for her sadness.

**Rona was suddenly** yanked from her sleep by the sound of a crash from what she called her sword room. She unsteadily rolled out of bed and walked through the small hall, stopping at a door on her right, right next to her bedroom door. She mumbled complaints as she opened the door and switched on the light.

Her eyes, which at first burned with the light, scanned the room for any fallen swords until she found the cause with the swords. She blinked her dark golden eyes, trying to clear whatever hallucinations she might be having, and looked at the red, breathing lump on the floor. She saw that it was what appeared to be a man and wondered how he could have gotten in. She wondered what he was doing in her sword room more so.

With cautious steps she approached the man on the floor and slowly began to note his white hair and lack of a shirt beneath his bright red trench coat. She saw the brown leather strap going across his chest and was immediately reminded of a game character. She looked a little closer and saw that it was threaded through two wholes in the coat. She recognized the brown pants sloppily tucked into untied black boots. She looked to his face to see his white hair carelessly draped over his forehead and calm, relaxed face with closed eyes.

"Do you find him fascinating?" A voice asked behind her.

She quickly whipped around, her fists up, ready for attack.

The man who had spoken was a lot taller than her and closer to her brother's height. He looked almost exactly like the man on the floor. The main differences being his hair was pushed back and instead of a read trench coat, his was royal blue. His shirt seemed to be in the same style as something an aristocrat would wear with black pants and knee-high brown boots. But the most familiar feature to her was his pale blue eyes.

The first thought to enter Rona's mind also escaped her mind and out past her lips.

"How could this happen?" She whispered.

"What?" He asked. His voice was calm and steady.

"Man, why did you have to throw me into the wall? I was almost impaled, thanks to you."

Rona turned around to find the man who was once on the floor was now standing and dusting himself off.

He looked to Rona and smiled. "I'm sorry if my brother and I have ruined your weapons display." He spoke with a flirting tone. "I promise I'll fix it." He took a step towards Rona.

Instinctively, she balled her fists a little tighter and held them higher.

"She's scared, Dante." The man behind her coldly exclaimed. "She's a typical human."

Rona, not much for being called typical, turned and struck out at him. Each hit made contact with nothing but air. She unexpectedly kicked and made contact with his left side.

The man who had been called Dante by the one she was fighting, quickly pulled her back before she could receive a powerful punch to her midriff.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled against his hold.

"Why don't you do as she says, Dante? She seems to be able to take care of herself." The man in front of her suggested as he prepared for another attack.

"And let you kill her? I don't think so, Virgil. She's only human." Dante answered.

"Exactly." Virgil growled.

Before long Rona fainted from realizing what was going on. The necklace had worked. It had made her greatest dream reality. Dante and Virgil were in her world. She wondered what kind of hell she would be in, now that she didn't have to dream about this happening any more. But her fainting interrupted her thought. She wasn't able to see that the crystal, which was supposed to glow red, was glowing with a black light.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The story will obviously be continued. I hope this chapter is actually funny. And thanks for the reviews. You'll deffinately be seeing more chapters for this fic.

A Bloody Puppet: I'm glad you like this story. And also, cool name. It reminds me of the marionets in dmc.

Sydon: Thanks for saying you like this story. I didn't really realize how many people wrote stories like this.

magusanubis: As with everyone else, I'm glad you like this story. And I hope you'll like this chapter as much or more than the first.

Well, please review and ejoy.

**"I think she's** coming to." Dante announced as he leaned over Rona who was beginning to move.

"You should move, Dante. Unless you want to—"

Rona gasping and grabbing a knife he hadn't seen soon interrupted Virgil; a knife she used to keep Dante back.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" She growled, forgetting who they were.

Dante, immediately remembering she was human and didn't appear to know how to fight, held up his hands and tried to calm her down by saying, "We're not going to hurt you."

Virgil rolled his eyes and, in a reprimanding voice, said, "She's human. She'll be afraid of us despite what you say."

Taking offence, Rona threw the knife at Virgil, who caught it easily but was still somewhat surprised. The blade, which he had caught a mere inch from his chest, was pointed directly at his heart. He also noticed that the girl now held another knife. This one was the size of a hunting knife with a blade that was obviously more for show. But the blade was still sharp enough to easily cut through skin.

"Just a scared human, huh?" Dante asked mockingly.

Virgil angrily threw the knife into the floor and told Dante to move.

With swift movements, Virgil kicked the knife from Rona's hand, embedding it in the ceiling, and grabbed both of her wrists.

Rona, being unaccustomed to being handled so roughly, immediately began to struggle.

"Let me go!" She screamed when she realized her struggle wasn't doing any good. But she continued.

"Look into my eyes." He spoke with a calming voice, putting Dante into near shock.

She continued to fight until Virgil, after moving one of her small wrists into his other hand, tried to gently hold her chin and force her to face him.

"Look into my eyes." He repeated, his voice even softer.

He felt her muscles relax and weakened his grip.

"We're not going to hurt you." He whispered. "You're okay." He watched her golden eyes soften and soon let her go.

Dante, who wasn't able to speak while watching Virgil seem to hypnotize the girl, suddenly asked, "How'd you do that?"

"Shut-up, Dante." Virgil answered as he noticed a spark of recognition enter the girl's eyes.

"I can't believe it." She whispered. Her eyes jumped from one twin to the other. "It worked." An excited smile crept over her lips as she moved from the bed. "You guys aren't supposed to exist." She was now nearly jumping for joy.

"Okay." Virgil was thoroughly confused.

"How tight were you holding onto her, Virgil?" Dante asked sarcastically.

Virgil gave Dante a venomous look before looking back to Rona.

"Here, I'll show you." Rona quickly stepped onto her bed, walked past Virgil and onto her desk to reach the shelves above her TV. She pulled out a video game from the small collection of Playstation 2, Playstation 1, and Gamecube games.

Handing it to Dane, she jumped from her desk and back onto her bed.

Virgil, who was at first annoyed, became curious about what Dante was looking at.

"It's me." He whispered. His eyes hesitated to leave the games cover. "I'm in a game named Devil May Cry?"

Rona nodded, not sure of what to expect.

"Can I play it?"

Virgil shook his head, hoping that he could; somehow, erase his brother's strangeness. Rona, on the other hand, smiled and answered, "How about the third. It's the hardest and has the best story. You'll like it more."

He accepted and watched impatiently as Rona put the game in the PS2.

After a few seconds of watching the first scene, Dante suddenly said, "Look, Virgil, you're in this game too."

"I hope I kill him." Virgil muttered as he stood from the bed. "Do I?" he suddenly asked, looking to Rona for the answer.

She had no idea of what to do.

"What time is it?" She asked instead.

Virgil looked to the head of her bed to look at the cheap looking alarm clock.

"Two-twenty-three." He answered.

"A.M.?"

"Yes. It's still dark outside, if you haven't noticed." Rona heard Virgil's unspoken comment about the stupidity of human's through his tone of voice.

"I guess I won't be going to school tomorrow." She said while trying to control her temper. "It's not like it matters. I only go to help with filing and making announcements. It's all volunteer work but they still pay me."

"Do you go to school at all?" Virgil asked with a slight undertone of sarcasm.

"Night classes. Do you go to school? Or are you thinking that you'd like to replace the devil?" Rona answered before walking out of her room.

"I have some pizza if you're hungry." She announced as she walking into the kitchen, which was attached to the living room.

Before long, Dante came striding in and sat down at the table. He saw the multiple boxes of frozen pizza in the freezer and asked Rona, "Will you marry me?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Do you have anything that isn't pizza?" Virgil asked, leaning against the wall separating the hall from the kitchen.

"Pasta bowls." She grumbled before throwing one at Virgil. "It's good." She added.

She turned away before she could see the small devilish grin Virgil had given her.

"Since you won't marry Dante," he slyly spoke. "Will you marry me?"

"No. I hardly know you guys." She answered, not realizing she had practically studied these two.

"Then we'll wait until you say yes." He replied.

Rona blankly stared at him. "Meaning?" She asked monotonously.

"We'll live with you for however long it takes for you to tell either one of us yes." He was beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea to tell her that.

"You'll be here for a long time then."

She turned to the oven and put in the pizza.

**An hour later** they were all in Rona's room, watching Dante play Devil May Cry 3.

"You never told us your name." Virgil reminded Rona who looked like she was asleep.

"That didn't stop either of you from proposing to me." Her voice was somewhat muffled by her hand but the annoyance in her voice couldn't be blocked. "My name's Rona." She mumbled without opening her eyes. "You aren't going to kill me now that you know my name, are you?"

"Why do you assume I'm going to kill you?"

"I don't."

Dante, after dying for the umpteenth time, began to complain about being unable to kill Cerberus.

"I swear he wasn't this hard to kill in person." He added with pure sincerity.

He soon felt a jumble of papers slam into his back.

"Here's the walkthrough. Good luck." She growled. She then covered her head with her pillow and began to laugh.

Confused, both Dante and Virgil asked, "What?"

"I just realized you were have trouble getting through your own game." She answered.

She soon felt her bed move and, before she could uncover her face, was picked up by a pair of bare muscular arms. This made her come to the conclusion that something wasn't right.

"What are you doing, Dante?" She uncovered her face, throwing her pillow on the floor.

"Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

"Why?" Rona asked suspiciously. She was becoming a little worried about what was going to happen.

"Ah, here it is." He said as he walked through the bathroom door, which had been wide open.

Rona soon began struggling. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away. She now knew what was coming.

Dante, not kindly, dropped Rona in the shower and turned on the water.

"Cold!" She screamed then tried to crawl out. Instead, with Dante blocking her, she climbed to her feet and did the next best thing. She pulled him in with her.

Virgil, who was standing in the hall and watching this strange little scene, calmly asked, "How many towels are you going to need?"

"Two." Rona answered as she shut the water off, then corrected, "Three. Dante will need something to wear while he waits for his clothes to dry."

"I wouldn't if you hadn't pulled me in."

"You wouldn't have been pulled in if you had let me get out."

"Neither of you would be wet if you acted like adults." Virgil finished.

Dante and Rona were silent for a moment until Dante asked, "Don't you have a robe?"

"It wouldn't fit you. Besides, it has roses on it. I don't even wear it because it's too feminine." She answered with a smirk. "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day." Rona strutted past Virgil after taking a towel from him. "You'll get to meet my twin."

Dante and Virgil glanced at each other. Dante was smiling while Virgil appeared to be wishing he were never there in the first place.

"He isn't like you, is he?" Virgil asked.

"Don't worry." Rona answered while standing outside her door. "You'll like him." With that she walked into her room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DMC.

Note: This chapter didn't seem as good to me as the last one. But I'll let you decide on whether it's good or not.

magusanubis: I hope I updated soon enough.

Bloody Demon Empress: You're the first one to say this story is cute. Thank you.

**After having a** nice long rest, Rona woke to find a plate of bacon, eggs and toast sitting on top of her TV.

"This had better not be a bribe." She muttered before stumbling out her bedroom door.

"How could you accuse us of trying to bribe you?"

Rona looked to her left, towards the end of the hall, to see Dante.

"Even my own brother doesn't serve me breakfast in bed." She paused and soon added; "I see your clothes are dry since you're wearing them."

He smiled and bowed like a gentleman.

"You must have cast a spell over him." Virgil commented behind her. "He doesn't act like a gentleman for anyone. Right Dante?"

Dante chuckled and, walking toward his brother, said in a most cocky voice, "No. I'm better."

Virgil, after giving him a slight smirk, suddenly punched his brother's chest, obviously starting a fight.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Rona asked the ceiling. "All I wanted was a life out of the ordinary. I never asked to break up fights between demon twins." She sighed in her exasperation and turned towards Dante and Virgil who were surprisingly still in one place.

"If you guys break anything, you're buying me replacements." She announced, hoping they were paying attention.

"No problem." Dante grunted while trying to push his brother back.

"No need to worry." Virgil spoke calmly, almost as if he were fighting a mouse.

Rona watched for a few more seconds before turning towards the bathroom.

"That's not very comforting." She muttered. "I'm going to take a shower. If your fight ends before I come out, could you call the school for me? The number is on the fridge. It is entitled 'High School.' It shouldn't be too hard for you." She then closed the door before she could hear their answers.

"Will do!" Dante answered, now trying to avoid being thrown into the wall.

"I'll do it." Virgil retorted. "You will only make things worse with sarcasm and taunts."

Dante pushed Virgil away. "I wouldn't put her job on the line."

Both glanced at the cordless phone hanging on the wall, the back to each other.

Without warning, they both lunged for the phone as though it were the sword of Sparda. And, just as before, Virgil was the one to reach it.

"Back away." He growled as he held the phone.

"You don't have the number." Dante said before racing his brother to the fridge.

This time it was Dante who won.

The twins stood in the kitchen, facing each other, daring one another to make the first move.

After standing in their stalemate for fifteen minutes, Rona walked in.

"And you called us immature last night?" She commented.

Shaking her head, she took the number from Dante and moved to take the phone from Virgil. He instinctively pulled away, forgetting he wasn't in his world and that he wasn't holding his father's sword.

"Give me the frickin phone." She growled, jogging his memory of what was going on.

"And thanks for not breaking anything." She added as she walked into her room.

**Rona had decided** to take Dante and Virgil to the park, something she hoped she wouldn't regret. She had told them this park was next to the rodeo grounds and that it was more out of sight than anywhere else.

"And I don't want you to try killing each other. It might be somewhat hidden but people will still be able to see you." She grabbed her long tan colored trench coat and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and don't wear your coats. It's too hot out." She added as an after thought.

"Then why are you taking yours?" Virgil asked with a hint of curiosity.

"It's supposed to rain. I only said not to wear your coats. Not to leave them."

Virgil watched her walk out the door.

Dante, after standing next to his brother for a moment, said, "She's smarter than she looks. She almost reminds me of Lady."

Virgil almost seemed to hiss at him as he walked out the door after Rona.

Their walk seemed to take an hour in the heat. This made Dante concerned about Rona since she was only human. Every once in a while he would ask her if she wanted him to carry her. Her answer was always the same. No.

"I've lived here my whole life." She explained after getting annoyed with his persistence. "I can handle it."

They finally arrived and were met by two people Rona did not want to see.

"Rona!" The taller of the two cried out. Her bright red hair was close to the same length as Rona's with only an inch difference. Rona's reached below her shoulder blades while this girl's was barely to the edge. She wore a black belly shirt with spaghetti straps and a low back with black jeans that were the style most Goths wore.

The shorter, which was closer to Rona's height, had blond hair and was dressed as a cheerleader with a baby-doll T-shirt and short shorts she never should have bought because of her over weight form.

"How about we leave." Rona suggested.

"Why?" Dante asked. "They seem like friends of yours."

"They aren't." She snapped. "You see the one in black? That's Luna. She only talks to me when she wants me to buy her something or call someone for her. The other is Marian. She talks to me only because she likes my brother. She knows every guy and knows almost every backseat ever made. I know what she's going to do if she meets you two. Enough of an explanation?"

"Incoming." Dante announced.

Rona looked towards Luna and Marian to find it was too late to leave.

"Hi Rona. I didn't expect to see you here. Especially with a couple of hot guys." Marian said while checking out Dante and Virgil.

"Hi, nice to know you're the same as you always were." Rona answered under her breath.

"Rona, this guy was telling me you were quitting your job at the school. Is it true?" Luna asked; being the one to take any opportunities she could to turn people against Rona.

"No. Of course not." She answered.

"Let's go sit in the shade."Ronasaid to Dante and Virgil but ended up with Luna and Marian joining them.

The five of them sat beneath a large tree that stood near a play area for children.

"You said roommates. You weren't talking about these two hotties, were you?" Marian asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yeah." Marian suddenly looked depressed. "They just got here last night. I'm kind of showing the around."

"Why don't we go up to my house?" Luna asked, suddenly acting like Marian.

"No thanks." Dante answered before Rona could. "I was hoping to catch some time with Rona and my brother. We haven't seen Rona in years."

"In what way?" Marian muttered to Luna.

"By the way, Dante? Weren't you going to teach me how to shoot?" Rona asked, having heard Marian.

"You never asked." He answered. Knowing what she was thinking, he checked to see if he still had Ebony and Ivory.

Rona suddenly grabbed Ebony and rolled out of Dante's reach before running.

"Were they always like this?" Luna asked Virgil.

"Worse." He replied before calmly walking after them.

While Dante and Rona were running around the park, Luna and Marian began talking about Dante and Virgil. Neither one cared that they didn't really know their names.

"I like the shirtless one. He is so fine." Luna confided in Marian.

"Then I get the one in blue." Marian answered, not really caring which one she got.

Dante finally caught Rona after she had tried to stop and aim the gun at Marian. Evidently Marian had seen for she had chosen Luna for a shield. Not that it mattered to Rona. She knew the bullet could still kill Marian if it went through Luna well enough.

"It'll only be one shot per person. I promise they won't suffer." She said while struggling in Dante's arms yet again.

"Just give me the gun." He growled.

"Someone's coming." Virgil said, acting as a lookout since he wasn't interested in helping Dante take the gun from Rona.

Rona looked over and soon handed the gun to Dante only to yell, "Aris!"

She ran to her brother and jumped into his arms. She didn't see the looks Dante and Virgil gave each other. Dante had a look in his eyes that told Virgil he hoped her brother could keep Rona from killing anyone. On the other hand, Virgil hoped he wouldn't.

Marian tried to bravely greet Aris until Rona said, "Get lost. He won't get the chance to stop me a second time."

Rona watched with pride as Luna and Marian ran. She knew their excuse would probably be that they had an errand they couldn't keep waiting.

**Rona explained everything** to Aris with an occasional input by Dante and Virgil. Aris appeared to be happy for his sister but was hiding the fact that he was worried.

"Did the crystal glow?" He asked.

"Black." Virgil answered for Dante.

You need to get out of here, Aris thought. He couldn't tell his sister that something was wrong, that the necklace was still summoning parts of her dreams.

He watched her with Dante and Virgil. He watched as Dante treated her like a sister, playfully pushing her and laughing with her. Could he trust him to protect her? He never would have trusted Virgil with his sister. She was too precious to him. But he would have to. They were the only ones that could protect her from her dreams.

"I have to go. The clouds are coming in and I have some windows I need to shut in my apartment." Aris said as he rose to his feet.

Rona, Dante and Virgil followed suit and said goodbye. They all watched as Aris walked back the way he had come. Only Rona had the feeling it would be a while before she saw him again.

"Let's go." She whispered. "We'll take a different road this time." She turned and walked in the opposite direction of her brother.

The rain started to pour before they were able to reach Rona's apartment.

"I can't believe this. I had to wait an hour or more for my clothes to dry last night and now I have to do it all over again." Dante complained with Rona laughing behind him.

"I'm staying out here." She said with a content smile. "I think I'll go for a walk while I'm at it."

Dante and Virgil looked at her as though she were insane.

"I'll see you later." She said before walking away.

"Should we follow her?" Dante asked.

Virgil looked at him and told him to go inside.

"I'll watch her." He said with his cold calmness.

Virgil found Rona sitting on a swing at the back of the elementary school. She gently swung back and forth as she faced the sky, her face pelted by the rain and her hair slicked back by the water.

"It should rain more often." Virgil said as he sat in the swing next to her. "It almost makes you seem more than a human."

"I've always loved the rain." She answered. "I used to dance every time there was a strong rain storm. My mom used to tell me that was why the rain was so strong. She told me it was because my dancing was like an offering to the rain clouds, asking for a great storm. But the only time that storm came was when…"

Virgil saw the sad look in her golden eyes and understood.

"Do you still dance in the rain?" He asked.

She looked at him with a smile that couldn't hide her sadness.

"No. I haven't done that in years. I can't bring myself to dance. It reminds me too much of the past."

Virgil stood from the swing and extended his hand.

"I'll dance with you." He whispered.

She smiled and took his hand.

The rain seemed to respond to their slow dance and calmed down to a near drizzle, singing a song they would never forget.

"Will you stay with me forever?" Rona whispered against his chest.

Virgil only looked down at her with wonder at her question. He didn't know if he and Dante could return and didn't care. But the thought of possibly being forced to leave suddenly made him fear that his stay was only temporary, that he might have to leave her in a world without…what?


	4. Chapter 4

Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Dante and Virgil.

magusanubis: Thanks for wanting the updates. Otherwise this story would be waiting a while to be updated. It's nice to know that this story is liked so much.

For everyone who has reviewed, I hope you like this chapter too. It's more serious but it should be good. Thanks for the reviews and, chances are, the next chapter will be up real soon. At least as soon as I can write it. Anyways, enjoy.

**"Dante!" Rona screamed.**

Virgil watched as Dante came running out of Rona's room with something in his hand.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep from waking her up?" Dante said while trying to be quiet enough to keep Rona from knowing where he was.

"Try going in earlier." Virgil suggested as he read one of Rona's books. "You might not wake her then. And how can she read this?"

"What book is it?" Dante asked.

"Some book about vampires. _In the Blood_, I think.

"What did you steal anyways?" He asked.

"The necklace we were talking about with her brother. I've been trying to get a closer look at it ever since but she never took it off."

"Let me see it." Virgil held out his hand for the necklace.

Dante handed it over just before Rona came in demanding for it to be returned to her.

"Aris gave it to me and I don't want to lose it. Now give it back." She spoke as she attacked Dante for the necklace.

Blocking Rona's random hits, Dante laughed as he said, "I don't have it."

"What took you so long?" He added.

"What's it matter? Where's my necklace?"

Dante nodded towards Virgil.

Rona stopped and looked at Virgil who was calmly walking towards the room she kept her swords in. She hesitated before trying to sneak up and start pounding on his back with both fists. But her plan failed as soon as she got too close to him. He suddenly spun around, grabbed her by her neck and nearly threw her against the wall. All the while keeping his pale eyes focused on the necklace. He hardly seemed to notice that Rona was trying to pummel his arm.

Dante watched with an occasional chuckle. He almost seemed proud of the fact that he wasn't the one getting hit.

"This wasn't made by humans." Virgil said. He still inspected the necklace but with more interest.

"Who else would have made it?" Rona asked. She was now kicking and only succeeded in annoying Virgil. "There isn't exactly anything else in this world except for humans. At least nothing that could make a necklace. And…I would…like…it…back." She gave one final kick before Virgil finally picked her up and threw her to Dante who gently caught her and set her back on her feet.

"Human hands were used to make it but it wasn't a human that enchanted it or designed it. The chain is proof enough. This was made by a demon." Virgil answered but seemed to be speaking to himself more than Rona.

Rona, hoping to finally get her necklace back, jumped on Virgil's back this time instead of trying to silently get close enough to him to steal back her jewelry. He merely threw the necklace back to Dante and dragged Rona off his back so he could talk to her.

Holding her hands above her head, he casually said, "I wouldn't suggest calling it a tear of some god. A god wouldn't create something that could give a human more power than himself. This was created by someone that wanted the corruption of humans to create chaos and death."

Rona stopped struggling.

"You think it was made by the devil?" She asked.

Virgil was somewhat surprised that it didn't disturb her. He had always thought of humans as weak minded and not worth the time they spent alive. But Rona seemed to face everything with curiosity and a casual bravery he had never seen in a human. She was frightened when she first saw them but that was to be expected. But afterwards she acted like it was normal to see two men fighting in her apartment and to try killing the two girls they had met at the park. Could she have adjusted so fast? He wondered.

"I think the person that made it was possessed." He answered.

"Then let's destroy it." Dante said before trying to crush it in his hand.

A sudden flash of blinding light stopped Dante from his attempt at destroying the necklace. The reason being it was no longer in his hand. He searched around until he found it safely around Rona's neck. The chain was now shorter and the crystal was glowing with its black light as before.

"We can't destroy it." Virgil whispered to Rona. "You have to be the one to do it." He let her go and awaited her decision in what to do.

"I can't." She told them. "What if destroying it kills you two? I can't kill you and I can't destroy my brother's gift."

"It has to be done." Virgil said coldly.

"It won't be." Rona answered with a voice just as cold. "I can't lose what I've always wanted now that I have it."

"Let's talk about this another time." Dante said as he led Rona away from Virgil. "You just got up and you need something to eat. What do you want?"

"I want something to drink. I'm not hungry." She answered, her eyes seeming to burn with anger as she focused on Virgil.

"I'll fix something, then." Dante muttered.

**After forcing Rona** to eat, Dante talked her into playing a video game with him.

"Like what? I don't have many games, especially not with multiple players. I like to work alone." She said as she searched her small collection.

"Sounds like you, Dante." Virgil said from the couch in the living room.

"How about Gauntlet: Dark Legacy." She suggested. "Then again Devil May Cry 3 can become a two player game. That is if you have the Super Dante costume and the doppelganger style. Want to try it?" Dante noticed the devilish look in her eyes, meaning she had something planned.

"Super Dante costume?" He asked with a smirk. "Fine, but I'm first player." Dante answered.

_This is going to be fun._ Rona thought, remembering the camera would only follow Dante. Her plan now in ruins because of Dante's insistance that he needed to be first player.

"Virgil, you going to watch?" Dante called.

"Why would I want to watch the two of you kill demons in a game? We need to talk about how we're supposed to get back." Virgil answered. He was standing in the doorway, watching Dante as he listened to Rona's instructions.

He then turned to face Virgil and said, "I don't want to leave."

Virgil became curious. He was sure Dante would have wanted to get back to his destroyed shop and try to rebuild it. But there was something that attracted Dante so much to this world. Virgil wasn't sure of what it was.

"I think life could be at least a little better here." He added after hearing no response from Virgil. "Besides, it's fun to torture Rona. I wouldn't be able to do that in our world. I want to exist, not be some character in a game."

Virgil could understand how he felt. He didn't want to go back with the knowledge that he was just a product of someone's imagination. But what else could they do?

"We might not have a choice later on, Dante." He said as he walked to the bed and sat down. "We might have to leave in order for Rona to live her own life."

"And what a life it is." She mumbled sarcastically. "I do busy work and try to write songs in the hopes that I'll become a singer. I sing in the dark with no audience but the crickets, stars and cats. How much does that sound like a life?"

"It sounds better than you being hunted down by something from your nightmares." Virgil retorted.

"That doesn't scare me." She calmly said. "I have you guys to protect me. Now let's play."

Dante smiled and turned back to the TV. Before long Dante was yelling at the game and cussing it out for letting him die. Rona sat next to him with giggles struggling to escape her throat.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Dante said sarcastically.

"I'm just laughing because you aren't paying attention to your life bar. You have plenty items to heal yourself." She answered while trying to keep from laughing too hard.

"And you couldn't tell me that earlier?"

"You didn't ask." She answered before doubling over laughing.

"What should we do with her, Virgil?"

Virgil looked up from the book he had returned to.

"You can come up with something just as easily as I could." Virgil answered, returning to the book. "How much of this did you read?" He asked Rona.

"All of it." She answered. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to get better books." He grumbled.

She smiled, stood up on her bed and walked towards her bookshelf. Pulling out a book she said, "Here. You'll probably like this one better."

He looked at the title and gave her a, you've-got-to-be-joking look. "_Sophie's World_?"

"You'll like it. It's a history of philosophy told in a way that's more interesting than in school. Not that I ever took philosophy."

"Why not?" He asked as he accepted the book and looked at the first page.

"I was too busy reading to even know what class I was in. I was also too busy learning about Greek mythology, too. Not that I remember any of it now." She picked up her controller and went back to playing Devil May Cry 3 and laughing about Dante's continual blunders in the game.

Dante knew Rona didn't think of the possibility ofhim purposely losing so she would laugh. He wanted everything to be less stressful to her since she now had to worry about the possibility of her dreams destroying the world.

**After having annoyed** Virgil with their constant laughs and slapping, Dante and Rona left for a walk. Neither one cared about where they were going. They were having a fun enough time with pushing each other off the sidewalk and talking about embarrassing moments.

"The most embarrassing moment for me was when I was nine. I went out to get my dad because he had a friend on the phone. I saw him standing on the sidewalk with his back to the house so I decided I was going to play a trick on him. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. Only when I heard him complain I realized it wasn't him. I had to apologize to our neighbor for attacking him."

Dante laughed and placed his arm over her shoulders. "You never talked to him again, did you?" He asked.

"No. And I never went out in the daytime either." She leaned against him and hid her face while she laughed about her past.

"Lets go down ghost road." She finally said after calming down.

"Okay." He answered

They listened to the crickets and frogs as they walked down the old street. Few cars passed by to interfere with their conversation.

"What did you dream about last night?" Dante asked.

Rona hesitated before saying anything about her dream.

"We were walking when we were attacked by demons. Somehow I was able to levitate and you were keeping me from fighting. Instead, you forced me to stay in the air until you could kill them all." She shook her head, thinking it was a ridiculous dream. "I guess the best thing about the dream was that I was throwing things at the demons with telekinesis." She added.

Dante suddenly stopped and held Rona back with one arm.

"If you can levitate, I'd suggest you doit now." He said before realizing he had left his sword at Rona's apartment. He instead drew his guns and watched Rona search for a place to hide. He smirked when he saw her climb up a near by tree that was big enough to crush a house if it fell.

"I guess I should have more respect for my dreams." She yelled to Dante who was being surrounded by the group of demons.

"How many did I fight?" He asked.

"Around twenty or twenty-five." She answered with an apologetic tone in her voice.

"You couldn't have made it a little easier?" He asked sarcastically.

"You've killed more than that." She answered, hoping to encourage him.

"Not in one full group." He chuckled and soon dodged the first demon to attack. Retaliating with a kick to its midriff, he soon came to recognize these demons as the first demons seen in the game. _At least she chose demons less likely to tear me apart_, he thought.

Rona watched the fight from her perch. She wanted so much to help him but couldn't. She watched Dante as he killed the demons one by one. She was enjoying the show but disappointed that she had no way to fight for herself.

While watching she suddenly saw a demon jump in front of her. She automatically kicked at its feet, causing the demon to fall, straddling the branch. She began to chuckle as she watched the demon fall over and onto the ground, disintegrating into a pile of sand. She looked back to Dante to find he was nowhere in sight. She suddenly became panicked about the thought of him being killed because of her dreams.

"You should have known a tree wasn't good enough to hide you."

Rona jumped and slid off the branch before being caught by Dante.

"Don't you ever do that again." She growled. "You can pull me up now."

With more strength than she expected, he nearly threw her over himself before he caught her up in his arms.

"Thanks." She smiled and asked, "How are we getting down?"

"Jumping." Dante answered before hopping off the branch.

Rona held on tight as the wind whipped through her hair. She kept her eyes open to see the branches rushing past and the ground speeding towards them. At the last moment she screwed her eyes shut and soon felt firm ground under her feet.

She began to laugh from the fright and fell to the ground because of her shaking legs.

"You are never doing that again."

Dante shrugged and leaned against the tree, his eyes focused on Rona who was watching him.

"Let's go." He said as he dragged her up from the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

She didn't struggle as she usually did. She only crossed her arms and tried not to complain. This had been her way of telling Dante she trusted him. Instead it acted as a surprise and somewhat of an embarrassment since he had grown so used to her fighting. He didn't think she would do anything else.

He carried her back to her apartment and told Virgil about the attack. The three of them soon came to the conclusion that they would have to either leave or go on patrol every night. Rona didn't want to leave, forcing the idea of patrolling to be put into action. Rona only hoped that Dante and Virgil could keep everyone safe. She forced them to both be out each night, telling them they could destroy more demons than if there was just one. The objected but knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"One of these times," Virgil mumbled, "she's going to regret this."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DMC.

Note: It will probably take longer for me to get the next chapter up. There's another story I need to work on too. But I'll try to make the next chapter better than this one. Sorry that this is kind of turning into a romance. It wasn't exactly something I was planning on.

Sanctuary of Darkness: I meant to say this before my last chapter but forgot. I meant for Virgil to be that way but might change it later on. Thanks for bringing that up. I actually forgot until you meantioned it.

Ikana Sesako/Evil Rayne: About your question of who I think is hotter, I can't really decide. But I think, as far as how they dress, I'd say Dante. I like being able to see muscle. Thanks for your reviews.

Sorry if I forgot anyone. If I did, thank you for the reviews and you can always remind me of any questions or anything through e-mail or reviews. Enjoy.

**It had been** a week since Rona and Dante had discovered what else was coming out of her dreams through the necklace. Dante and Virgil had both been going on patrol without finding anything. This became fairly depressing to Dante. He had enjoyed his last fight and hoped for more. Dante and Virgil talked about what could possibly be the cause of such a short appearance of demons.

"If the were summoned because of her dreams, we should probably be careful if she has a nightmare." Virgil said, hoping Rona wouldn't dream of something too powerful for them to deal with.

"I don't think it's just anything she dreams of." Dante answered. "The demons I fought were demons from our world. I don't think the necklace can summon anything that isn't related, in some way, to what was first summoned."

Virgil gave him a shocked look. Or, at least, the closest he was going to get to a shocked look.

"I'm not as stupid as you always thought." Dante said proudly.

"I guess not. At least until you meet a group of attractive women." Virgil paused. "Speaking of women, shouldn't Rona be up by now?"

Dante looked at a near by clock.

"Let her sleep. She was up late last night."

"How would you know that when you were out patrolling?" Virgil asked suspiciously.

Dante, now realizing what he had said, knew he was caught.

"I've been coming back early every night to check on her. I'm worried about leaving her alone." Dante walked to a window across from the kitchen. "It doesn't feel right to leave her unprotected."

Virgil began to laugh. It wasn't because of something he found funny but that his little brother had unknowingly given him his real reason for not wanting to leave. It wasn't because he wanted to exist but that he wanted to be near Rona. After all, she was the only one either of the had really come to know. Why shouldn't he care about her?

"Does Rona know you're looking for a job?" Virgil asked, changing the subject.

"No. I want to surprise her. And hopefully talk her into quitting her job and concentrate on her singing. Maybe she could be a wedding singer."

"I think she's aiming higher than that."

"What are you guys talking about?" Rona asked from the hallway.

Dante quickly answered, "Virgil thinks you should quit your job and be a stay-at-home mom."

Virgil silently threatened to throw one of Rona's books at Dante.

"Nice. But it's not going to happen until I get married and have kids." Rona answered. "And don't throw my books at Dante. They were gifts."

"That can be arranged." Dante said under his breath.

Rona glared at him until she heard Virgil's voice.

"Who got them for you?" Virgil asked, now glaring at Dante instead.

"Everyone. I seem to be a daughter of the town."

"You must have helped them out a lot, then." Dante answered with a look of pride directed at Virgil.

"Where's my cereal?" Rona asked, completely ignoring what Dante had said. "Better yet, where are my bowls?"

"Virgil?" Dante said in an exaggerated voice, "Would you like to answer her?"

Both Rona and Dante looked at Virgil, waiting for the answer.

"I put them away. Dante was turning this place into a pigsty. I wanted to save you the hassle of cleaning up after him."

"Thanks." Rona answered as she searched the cabinets for her breakfast and bowls.

Dante noticed she was rubbing the side of her head and asked, "Do you want anything for your headache?"

"You two had better be finding something to do during the day. You're beginning to know me too well.

"The spoons?"

"Third drawer." Virgil answered.

She pulled on the specified drawer to find it was stuck. She pulled on the drawer harderuntil Virgil had her move and opened it for her. She looked annoyed when she took out a spoon and walked out of the kitchen.

"Should I be asking where my clothes are?" She asked sarcastically.

"They're in the washer with mine." Dante answered this time.

Rona paused, wondering why Dante would be doing laundry. She then remembered that Dante had been searching the local food bank/ clothing exchange for clothes.

"So you did find some more clothes at the clothing exchange. That's a miracle. I can't even find anything there." Rona walked towards her room. "No red carpet?" She asked.

"You aren't a queen yet." Virgil answered.

"Yet?" Rona asked curiously, knowing that Virgil was usually serious about what he said.

Virgil picked up a random book and began reading. He waited for her to either ask farther or ignore it. He could hear that she wasn't moving and said, "Your cereal is going to get soggy."

"You need a hobby." She said as she walked into her room and shut the door.

"I can't believe them." She mumbled to herself.

Following her morning routine, she went to turn the TV on when she saw something reflected on the screen. She knew she didn't put up any new pictures and knew it wouldn't have been so hideous of she had.

She calmly set her bowl down and turned to see what had had the reflection. She quickly backed into her desk after seeing a Hell Vanguard standing in front of her window.

"Holy shi- Dante!" She yelled as she stumbled to the door.

The door flew open before she could reach it. Both of the twins stood in the doorway, looking at the visitor before Virgil began to give out orders.

"You take care of Rona, I'll take care of the demon." He said as he drew his sword.

"How have you been hiding that?" Dante asked while helping Rona to her feet. She gladly accepted his hand and watched Virgil with his calm attitude.

"I keep it inside Rona's room, next to her desk. Now get her out of here." Virgil almost yelled.

Rushing Rona out of the room, Dante suddenly became worried about his brother.

Dante carried Rona out to the front lawn of the small apartment building. Neither of them heard what was going on inside.

"Is everything soundproof or something?" Dante asked.

Rona, wanting to be standing on her own, calmly said, "You can put me down first."

He hesitated, then set her down, not letting her go even though he knew she hated the idea of being helped by anyone.

"It is, but there are also few people living in this building. Everyone has been moving on to bigger cities."

"Why don't you leave?" Dante asked.

"Because this is my home. And this is where…" Rona hesitated to finish. "This is where my parents are buried. I want to stay close to their graves because it almost feels like they are watching me. I don't want to leave them behind."

Dante nodded his understanding.

"But you might have to leave anyways. Especially with these demons around."

"Then I'd be leaving you and Virgil." She answered with a smirk.

"We'll follow you." He replied. "And we're only half demon."

"So you want me to cut you guys in half so I can take you with me?"

"Smart-ass." He grumbled. "And Virgil believes you're becoming like him."

"I'm like both of you. I just don't have your temper and his cold attitude. I might be human but I don't exactly act like it."

"I hadn't noticed." Dante smiled at her.

"Smart-ass." She said with a slight chuckle.

A door slammed, alerting Dante and Rona to the fact that they could have a demon to deal with. Both took a fighting stance before realizing it was Virgil. Rona let her fists drop and ran to Virgil, noticing a cut across his chest.

"You're hurt." She said, stating the obvious.

"It's healed." He grumbled.

"How the hell can you kill a demon so fast when it takes me at least twenty minutes?" Dante asked, hiding his relief that his brother was still alive.

"I don't taunt them first." Virgil gently pushed Rona towards the apartment building, signaling for her to leave them to talk.

After she had left, Virgil calmly said, "It was after her. And I don't want her to know."

"Oh yeah." Dante said sarcastically. "Telling her would only give her an idea of how to save herself and her home town. And we can't have that. No, putting her in danger is a much better idea."

"Shut-up and listen to me." Virgil growled, getting overly annoyed with Dante. "I'm trying to find out why they are after her. If Mundus is in this world, he's the one sending the demons. Therefore, he must have some plane for her. I want to know what that is before we have her run. Do you understand? We have to act like nothing is wrong. We don't want to alert her to her predicament."

Dante let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine." He answered. "But if another demon attacks her at her apartment, you're telling her. Although I'm sure she'll have it figured out if she doesn't already. Shouldn't we teach her to defend herself?"

"She's too weak to fight demons." Virgil whispered.

"She could be stronger. She only needs training." Dante was close to growling at his twin until he suddenly had a thought that slightly surprised him. "You want her to be weak so you have to protect her."

Rona suddenly came running out.

"I'm late." She roared. "You have the number of the school. So if there's anything I need to know, you can call. And, Dante, don't call just to start a conversation with whoever answers. I have to pay for that, you know. And, Virgil, thanks for protecting me." She ran in the direction of the school.

"How can she wear black during summer?" Virgil asked. "It's closer to suicide than fashion."

"I heard that." Rona called back.

"I love you!" Dante called teasingly to her.

She waved her hand in annoyance.

**After several nonsense** calls from Dante with Virgil fighting him for the phone in the background Rona was finally allowed off work. She expected to walk home on her own but was; instead, me by Dante and Virgil.

"Trying to start rumors about me now?" She asked, and then began to say in a higher voice, "'Rona was picked up by two men. She must be busy.' Just wait for everyone to hear about that. It won't take very long either." She grabbed a small, unmarked box and headed for the exit.

"What's that?" Dante asked.

"A gift from some guy named Nigel. He's from England." She answered as she walked out.

"A boyfriend?" Virgil asked.

"Who cares?" Rona replied. "He's nice and he's leaving for some city I would never go to."

Without giving Rona any warning, Dante and Virgil picked her up and carried her by her arms and legs.

"Put me down." She tried sounding tough but couldn't help but laugh about how strange it must have looked to everyone to see two men carrying a young woman between them like she was in a body bag.

"You have some questions to answer." Virgil said, ignoring everyone who looked their way.

"I'll answer them when we get home. Now, let me walk?" She said hopefully.

Dante and Virgil looked at each other for confirmation and simultaneously said, "No."

"I guess I'll sleep then." She muttered.

Rona didn't get to sleep since the twins kept swinging her around when her eyes would close. She was trying not to laugh when they arrived. Dante had been talking about who knew what and won an occasional curse from Virgil and, after Rona was no longer between them, a hard punch in the face.

"Get dressed." Virgil almost commanded. "We're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" She asked.

"Dante got a job."

Rona turned to Dante and smiled.

"I'll hurry then." She said before running in.

She had her CD player up almost full blast when Dante and Virgil came in.

Virgil quickly turned it off and yelled, "Do you have to have it up so high?"

Rona walked in with a red, low cut shirt and black jeans and gave Virgil a deadly glare before saying, "That was my favorite song you just shut off."

"What was it?" Dante asked.

"Evanescence. What do you think?" Rona answered, now with a kinder voice.

"They're okay." Dante answered.

"If you want, you can put in Nickleback or Linkin Park. My CDs are over there." She pointed to a spot in front of the stereo.

Dante accepted the offer and went through the book of CDs for something better to listen to.

Rona walked to her room to put on some earrings, if she could find some.

Virgil was suddenly waiting in the room that housed Rona's swords after hearing a sudden guitar blast from the CD player.

"Nickelback. Nice choice." Rona yelled to Dante.

"Like hell it is." Virgil grumbled to himself.

**For the celebration,** the three of them went to the elementary school and tried to decide on what to do.

"Rona." Virgil said, remember something she had told him during the last week. "You said you could keep from being caught by anyone chasing you. Would you like to test that theory?"

"That was when I was a kid." Rona answered, trying to get out of it. "I can't do it now. Besides, you're demons. You're faster than me."

"Yeah." Dante joined in. Knowing that Rona would do anything to prove that women weren't weak he added, "She's a human woman. She could never outrun two demon men."

Rona glared at him, taking the bait.

"My being a woman and a human has nothing to do with it. The—"

"Then prove it." Virgil interrupted.

Rona quickly pushed them both off balance and ran, earning herself a few seconds head start.

She heard Dante running close behind when she suddenly took a sharp turn on wet grass. Dante slid and nearly ran into a tree, having stopped a few inches away from its trunk.

Virgil, thinking to surprise her, waited on top of the jungle gym. He saw her approaching and waited until the right time to jump in front of her. She seemed to have anticipated this, though, for she turned at the last minute, running far out of his reach.

The twins decided to work together after their failed attempts. This time, they were going to corner her.

She ran towards a few trees, knowing it could be a good or bad move. She stopped and looked around to see Dante and Virgil approaching from both sides.

"Thanks for not teleporting." She yelled to Virgil before running back and towards a tall spiral slide that she used to sit in as a kid.

She climbed to the top and watched as Dante waited at the bottom of the slide and Virgil climbed up after her.

She automatically kicked off her shoes and used her bare feet to slow her down as she waited for the twins to climb up. She stopped herself half way before hearing Dante climbing up from the bottom and Virgil sliding down from the top. She waited until they were just a couple of feet from her before jumping over the edge and running as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"I'll at least say that she knows when to escape." Virgil said to Dante before jumping after Rona.

They were about to catch her when she suddenly stopped and leaned forward, forcing them to run past her without being able to drag her with them. She then ran back to the slide to get her shoes even though she wouldn't be putting them on just yet. She turned around to find Dante and Virgil standing a few feet from her and from each other. She doubted she could run past them and climbing up the slide would take too long. Not to mention they could jump after her and corner her that way.

"I guess you caught me." She said without much of a disappointed tone in her voice.

The twins slowly took a step towards her before she put her shoes back on. "I'm not going to run now." She confided in them. "I'm tired and I couldn't get away anyways. You're too close."

"I can see why humans couldn't catch you." Virgil said with a tone that was as close to a congratulating tone as it would get.

"Just wait until the next time if you ever want to try this again." She said before calmly walking to the twins and led them to what was her favorite place to sit when in elementary.

"I used to sit under this tree every day." She said as she leaned against its trunk. "This is where I would think about what I wanted to be. I always came to the same conclusion; I didn't want to be human. I wanted to be something more but knew I had no choice. I still want to be something else but I'm coming to terms with what I am. You guys should be glad you aren't pure human or demon. You have gifts that no one else has and you feel emotions demons can't."

Dante jumped on a branch and perched there while Virgil stood next to Rona.

"Don't wish to be something else." Dante said. "You're already something else."

Rona smiled up at Dante and bowed, a gesture she never did for anyone.

"Let's go home." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them.

Note: I know this chapter is extremely short compared to the others but I wanted to get your oppinion. Should Rona become a demon? I kind of have her demon form explained in this chapter along with the reason why Virgil keeps his sword in Rona's room. Please give your opinions on this. And this chapter isn't funny, either. At least not purposely. Enjoy.

**Rona nervously walked** through what she had come to believe was a great hall. All was dark and silent. Only her footsteps echoed through her unseen surroundings. She could tell by the sound of her footfalls that she walked on stone. Searching through the darkness, she soon began to call for Dante and Virgil but received no answer. The feeling that someone or something was in the darkness with her began to frighten her.

"Rona!"

**She suddenly sat** bolt upright in bed, nearly hitting Dante's forehead with her own. Her eyes, which at first were filled with fear, began to take a calm appearance. She caught Virgil by the door hiding his sword behind her desk. "You never told us why you hide your sword in my room" She spoke groggily.

Virgil hid his sword before answering. "I have it in here in case of emergencies. You were attacked by a demon in here once. I want to be prepared."

"But that was before the attack. You've had your sword in here longer than that. Why?" She watched his eyes as she waited for his explanation.

"To keep it close to any other possible entrances. Dante keeps his weapons close to the couch where he sleeps, I have my sword closer to the back of the apartment."

"Okay." Rona closed her eyes and massaged her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked with concern.

"Nothing." Rona tried to sound like everything was okay. "Except that you woke me up again."

"You were calling us." Virgil took a step towards Rona and Dante. "You sounded scared."

"It was nothing." With and annoyed look to the guys, she slid off her bed and breezed past Dante and Virgil. Her thoughts stayed with the dream. What was in the dark with her? What would have happened if Dante hadn't been there to wake her up? Why did she have to have another dream like this now?

Dante and Virgil stayed in Rona's room whispering about the possible reasons of why Rona was acting like she was.

"I think the necklace is getting to her. She wouldn't be acting like this unless it was something caused by that thing around her neck." Dante punched the bed, being careful not to punch a hole in it. "And we can't do anything about it."

Virgil calmly leaned against the wall. "Have you felt anything different about this world this morning?"

Dante looked at him as though he were insane. "What do you mean?"

"I mean has it felt like something has changed? Have you noticed a surge of power since she woke up?"

"Yeah. It could have been the necklace summoning something else."

Virgil shook his head. "It wasn't coming from the necklace. You were right that the necklace is getting to her. But it's not how you think. I think the necklace is becoming a part of her because of what she dreams. She wants to be more than what she is. That necklace can and probably is giving her what she wants."

"Then what is she becoming?"

"She could be becoming something like us or she could be turning into something different. It depends on what she wants most."

**Rona walked into** the bathroom to look in the mirror. She noticed that the chain on her necklace seemed to be disappearing and the crystal seemed to be sinking into her skin. She couldn't remember how long it had been doing this. She only knew that it meant she was drifting from her human life, that she was becoming something that wasn't human.

She suddenly saw a vision of herself turning into something that seemed to be a single dancing flame but in the form of a human. It danced without leaving any trace of damaged to what it walked on. She had dreamt of this before and had always wished she could transform into something so beautiful. But now it seemed too close to a demon. Was that what she was becoming? Or was this just another dream?


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Because those of you who gave your opinions seemed to like the idea so much, Rona is going to be a full demon. Again, this chapter is fairly serious. They should be getting more funny later on. Like possibly in the next chapter. And thank you for giving your opinions and ideas.

**Rona ran through** her apartment, not really caring that she wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. All she knew was that there was someone that she had to talk to and it needed to be soon. After all, he was the one who got her the necklace that was slowly becoming a part of her.

Dante and Virgil heard her running through and hurried to ask her what she was doing.

"I have to go. Please," She paused, thinking of whether she actually wanted to finish. "Please call the school and tell them I won't be coming in ever again. Tell them I quit." She quickly opened the front door and walked out, leaving the twins to wonder what was going on.

Virgil turned from the closed door and started for the phone.

"What are you going to do?" Dante asked.

"I'm going to call the school. Then I'm going to call her brother." Virgil took the phone off the receiver and searched for Aris' number.

"It's on the fridge." Dante said. "She keeps all the numbers on the fridge." He took a step towards his brother. "Is she going to be okay?"

Virgil paused before dialing the number for the school. He looked at Dante and whispered, "I don't know."

**Rona ran down** the street, the stray rocks and twigs biting into her feet. She ran as fast as she could without falling. She clawed at her chest, hoping to dig the crystal out but with no effect. She reached her brother's apartment building and climbed the steps to the top floor. The door was locked, forcing her to sit on the top step and wait for his return.

For an hour she sat alone, occasionally feeling a bloody tear as she tried to remove the crystal. She knew what she was becoming. She knew what could happen if it wasn't stopped. Every scratch she had inflicted on her skin had closed immediately after being inflicted. Blood covered her hands and flowed down her chest but with no wounds to show she had been hurt. She knew she was no longer human. But how long would she be able to keep her human form?

"Rona?"

Rona looked up to find Aris standing a few steps below her. He saw the blood and immediately helped her to her feet and opened his apartment door before rushing her inside.

"What happened?" He asked while leading her into the bathroom.

"I can't get it out." She said, forgetting she hadn't talked to him for nearly two weeks. "It's stuck."

"What are you talking about?"

She moved her shaking hands over the crystal. "I don't know how it happened."

Aris took an unsteady step back. He soon realized why she was covered in blood. But he didn't understand why her skin was as smooth as it had normally been, with the exception of the crystal.

"You called it a god's tear. It isn't. If it was I would be turning into an angel, but I'm not."

"It shouldn't be doing this." He whispered. "It wasn't supposed to change you."

Rona looked puzzled. What did he mean that it wasn't supposed to change her? "What do you know about it, Aris? What do you know about this devil's crystal? That's what it is, isn't it? It was never from a god, but the devil. And now…"

Aris forced her hands into the sink and turned on the water. "It was never supposed to work. It was only a necklace. I even wore it before giving it to you. It didn't do anything. It was just a necklace."

"You wore it?" Rona stayed focused on her brother. She soon realized he wasn't going to answer. "I had a nightmare last night. I was trapped in darkness with someone I couldn't see. I was so scared. I knew whoever it was, was going to kill me." She watched her brother's eyes. For a second she could have sworn she had seen a flash of recognition in his eyes. But it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. "The dream forced the crystal farther into my skin. I could take it out before, but now the chain is almost gone and the crystal feels like it's a part of me."

"How long has this been going on?"

Rona was beginning to lose her temper for probably the first time in years. "I don't know. It was gradual."

Aris nodded his head with a strange understanding.

"Why did you come to me?" Aris looked straight into his sister's eyes.

"I thought that maybe there was something else you hadn't told me. Something you kept as a secret. Like side effects."

"You make this sound like a prescription drug." He looked down at Rona's hands.

"I wish it was. But it isn't. Instead this is turning me into a demon." Aris looked back to Rona, his eyes questioning how she could know.

"I can feel it." She said, answered his unspoken question. "I can also feel the human part of me dissipate. I'm not going to be half demon like they are. I'm afraid that Dante will have to kill me, one day."

Aris turned towards the door. "Clean yourself off. We'll talk when you come out. You can tell me what's been going on." He walked out, leaving Rona alone.

**Rona had been** gone for close to six hours before returning to her apartment where she found an angry Dante who had been pacing a trench in the floor, and an annoyed Virgil who was leaning against the fridge.

"Where were you?" Dante asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I was with my brother." She muttered as she closed the door and headed for her room.

Dante stopped her and nearly threw her back. "We called there and didn't get an answer."

"His phone was off." Rona was steadily becoming angry herself.

"Leave her alone, Dante." Virgil left the fridge and walked to Rona. "What did you learn?"

"That I want the two of you to teach me to fight." She looked him squarely in the eyes, her own eyes unwavering.

"Out of the question."

"Why?" Rona growled.

"Because you're a weak human. A demon would kill you within seconds."

"Not any more." Dante and Virgil looked at her with amazement. "The necklace is turning me into a demon."

"How?" Dante asked.

She pulled down the collar of her shirt to show them the crystal embedded in her flesh. "It's been doing this for a while now. Only this morning was the first time I was unable to take it."

Virgil gingerly ran his index finger over the crystal. "How did you try taking it out?"

"Like any panicked person would. I tried to claw it out. And, as you can see, I have no marks left on my skin. It's practically perfect except for this black crystal."

Dante took a step closer to see the crystal. "Did you try a knife?"

Virgil looked at him as if he was an idiot while Rona at least smiled. "No. I didn't try a knife. I didn't have one with me at the time."

Rona looked back at Virgil. "Please. I have to know what I'm capable of. Especially since I'm not going to have even a spec of my human self left. I don't even know if I'll have a choice between a human form or the form of a demon."

"You always have a choice between what form to take on." Dante took her hand. "Even our father had that choice."

"So you'll teach me?" She asked meekly.

Dante smiled. "I will. I can't answer for Virgil, though."

Dante and Rona looked to Virgil for his answer.

"I don't see much of a choice." He muttered.

"Thank you." Rona gave both an appreciative look.

"You'll need a good sword. You don't have any that can be used in fighting demons." Virgil turned away from her to think of what could be done about weapons for her.

"I'll make you a pair of guns." Dante volunteered.

"How will you get the parts?" Rona and Virgil asked.

"Don't worry about it." Dante gave them both a smug look, making Rona worry about what it could mean.

Virgil slowly walked farther away from Rona. "The only choice we have in making any close range weapons for you is if Dante or I make them for you."

Rona smiled and calmly said, "I would be honored if you made them."

Virgil turned to face her and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Devil May Cry, but don't.

Note: I hope you like this one. I listened to a lot of love songs while writing this, that could explain for the difference in this chapter from the others. Or I'm just tired and seeing everything as different. And there's kind of an explanation of what could happen later on. Please read and review.

**After several days** of hard work in making the weapons for Rona, Dante and Virgil were finally ready to present them to her.

"Silver and gold guns?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah." Dante held the guns out for Virgil to inspect. "I thought they would be the right colors for her. What did you make?"

Virgil pulled out a pair of short swords. The blades curved like a saber's with swirls of red. "I saved some red orbs from the last demon and put them into the metal. They should strengthen the swords against demons." Virgil paused.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"What?" Dante was somewhat confused.

"If she turns against us, can you kill her? After all, you are a demon hunter. She's going to be a full demon soon." Virgil looked to his brother to make sure he understood.

"Could you?" Dante replied, turning the question back on Virgil.

Virgil glanced down at the swords. "If I had to, I would." He answered.

"I won't let her turn against us." Dante said quietly. "I'm going to do everything I can to keep her with us. But you're going to have to try too, Virgil. She'll fall without both of us to help her. She can't stay in the light unless we're there to keep her eyes from darkness."

"Since when are you poetic?" Virgil asked, amused.

Dante smiled with slight embarrassment. "I read a few of her books. Mostly her notebooks with the song lyrics."

"Prying into her private thoughts?" Virgil turned towards a lone tree. "In my dreams the darkness calls, heaven's light shining for all. I hear a voice pleading for me to stay. Whether I follow, whether I stray, the voice is always pleading, pleading for me to stay."

"I see I'm not the only one reading her work." Dante grinned at the thought. "How much have you memorized?"

"More than you would care to." Virgil turned back to his brother; a sly, knowing grin crept into his serious eyes.

"All of them?" Dante asked.

Virgil nodded and soon motioned for them to go back to Rona's apartment.

**They found Rona** lying on the couch, her feet over an armrest and her head propped up by several pillows. She held a think book, which she was halfway through. "I could get used to this." She said before turning the page. "I've never been able to read so fast."

"She had better not turn into you." Dante mumbled to Virgil.

Rona put the book down and asked, "Are they finally finished?" Her eyes sparkled as she waited for the answer.

Dante casually pulled out the new pair of guns and, showing off, spun them around to "demonstrate their perfection," as he would later tell Virgil.

"They're beautiful." She squealed as she watched Dante hold them out to her.

"Made by and expert marksman." Dante bragged.

"An expert marksman who couldn't hit a demon standing a few feet in front of him." Virgil ignored his brother's glares and handed Rona the two short swords.

After gently placing the pistols on the couch, she pulled both swords out of their leather sheaths and silently examined the blades.

"When can we start?" She asked without much hesitation.

"No." Dante and Virgil answered.

Full of disappointment, Rona asked why.

"There's something we need to learn first." Virgil took the swords from her and soon asked, "What happens when you are no longer human?"

With a confused look on her face, Rona tilted her head like a bird and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Will you try to kill us?" Virgil was growing impatient.

"How am I supposed to know?" She nearly yelled.

"Your dreams." Virgil reminded. "They have played a part in telling you what's about to happen. I'm sure they have told you who you'll fight."

Rona turned away from Virgil and answered, "I haven't seen a face. I don't even know if it's a human. All I know is the one who has sent the demons hides in darkness. Whether it's darkness of its mind or shadows, I can't tell. And I don't know if I can win in a fight against this faceless enemy. It scares me to think that I could die even though I'm not really human any more. I don't want to lose my humanity only to lose the life that has replaced it."

"You won't die." Dante gently caressed her left shoulder as he moved to stand closer to her. "I promise that I'll do everything I can to keep you alive.

Rona looked up into his pale blue eyes. A smile crept over her lips. "I wish I could have gotten this crystal sooner." She whispered. "Then you guys could have helped me see that I wasn't worthless when everyone I knew told me I was… Thank you." Before Dante knew what was happening, Rona wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.

Virgil was about to leave when he heard Rona's voice. "Don't leave me." She whispered.

He turned to see she was facing him.

"You're not hugging me." He growled.

She shook her head. "No. But I'll kiss your hand if you'll let me."

Dante snickered. "Who's the prince and who's the princess?"

Virgil moved as though he were about to attack his brother until Rona stopped him. "No fighting in the apartment." She exclaimed the muttered, "I'm the mother of twins who are either my age or older than I am."

Dante, being unable to resist, said, "How about a kiss for your younger son?"

"What kind of kiss?" She asked teasingly.

"What kind of kiss do you want to give me?"

She pretended to ponder the question when she answered, "Not the kind of kiss you'd give a son. So, no kisses for you."

"Give it up, Dante." Virgil nearly moaned. "She's not the type to give in."

Rona leaned back on one foot and crossed her arms. "I can't believe that I'm actually hearing this. My dreams really have come true. Except for one thing."

"And that is?" Dante was eager to hear the answer for this one.

"Something that I'm not going to say." She answered with a smile.

"What's the best way to torture her?" He asked Virgil.

"We're not torturing her." Virgil walked towards Rona's room. "I'll put these next to your bed. You should probably do the same with the guns."

Rona quickly picked up the guns and trotted into her room after Virgil.

After entering she suddenly heard the door close. Spinning around, she found Virgil standing in front of the door, a look of such seriousness invaded his eyes that she almost felt she was to blame for some crime.

"I needed to talk to you, alone." He stepped away from the door and gently pressed up on Rona's chin, forcing her to look at him. "I wanted to tell you that…"

Rona looked at him curiously. Never had she heard him hesitate to say anything once he had started.

"I wanted to tell you if you ever do attempt to kill us, I will kill you at once." He whispered gently, almost as if they were words of love.

"I never doubted that you would." She whispered back, her voice choked by her last tears. "I hope you keep your promise."

She pulled away from him and, after setting the guns under her bed,started for the door. Virgil quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her in mid step. "I wasn't finished."

Hesitant, she turned towards him, her golden eyes focusing on his pale blue ones.

"I'll kill you because I—"

"What are you guys doing in there?" Dante yelled through the door. "Come on. I'm hungry and it's lunch time."

"Leave it to Dante to interrupt." Rona laughed as she opened the door, leaving Virgil with his unfinished words.

**That night, before** Rona was able to fall asleep, Dante and Virgil talked in the living room.

"I don't want to leave her alone. I don't know if she can be trusted, now." Virgil said as she folds his blanket and prepares to leave the room.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Dante watched his brother stand up from his place on the floor. Dante was on the couch, having lied down before Virgil could get the couch before hand, his hands under the back of his head.

"I'm going to sleep in her room." Virgil answered simply.

Dante sat up. "What?"

"I'm going to sleep on the floor in her room. How else am I going to watch her?"

"I'll come too." Dante quickly got up and wadded up his blanket before starting for Rona's room. "I have a responsibility too."

"What would that be?" Virgil muttered.

"Protecting her from demons." He paused. "She knows, doesn't she?"

Virgil calmly walked next to Dante. "According to what she said today, I'd say she does. And don't do anything to try to get closer to her, Dante. It isn't going to help keep her thinking like a human. She never thought like a human in the first place."

"You do what you think should be done. I'll do what I know is right." Dante replied.

Dante opened the door to Rona's room and tried to walk in without disturbing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We're going to sleep in here." Virgil answered.

"What?" Rona hoped they were joking. "You are not sleeping in my room. I…" She frantically searched her mind for a good excuse. "I snore." She finished.

"So does Dante." Virgil answered as he spread his blanket on the floor.

"I do not." Dante protested.

"I talk in my sleep." She tried again.

"So does Dante."

"When have I talked in my sleep?" Dante asked.

"Last night." Virgil growled.

"I wake up in the middle of the night. I have nightmares. I'll be listening to music all night."

"We're sleeping in here so we can watch over you." Virgil explained.

"More like to watch me in case I become some monster." She mumbled.

Dante tried to find a place to put down his blanket only to find most of the floor was taken. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Rona sighed. "Climb in." She growled as she moved closer to the wall. "I warn you, though. I'm violent in my sleep."

Dante grinned and climbed in the bed behind her. "Don't worry about me." He whispered.

After feeling Dante resituate himself several times, Rona asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can't keep my arms behind me and be comfortable at the same time."

"This had better not be an excuse for you to hold me in your sleep."

"Both of you stop talking. I'm trying to sleep down here." Virgil growled.

Rona giggled and did her best to look at Dante. "Go ahead. You can help me keep warm."

She relaxed as soon as she felt Dante put his arms around her and held her close.

"This is better." He whispered to her.

"Do you plan on talking about how comfortable you are now?" Virgil asked somewhat angrily.

"You're just jealous." Dante retorted.

"Don't make me push you off." Rona mumbled. She was close to falling asleep and was getting irritated with the talking.

"I'm surprised that bed can fit the two of you." Virgil commented. "But Rona's small size helps, I'm sure."

"Do you want to sleep up here too?" Rona asked sarcastically. "I can sleep on the floor. It'll be no problem. Just let me sleep."

Dante and Rona soon felt the bed dip with someone climbing on it. "Move over." Virgil growled, forcing Dante to moved closer to the edge.

"I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight." Rona muttered to herself before Virgil lied down in front of her.

"Hold onto me." Virgil whispered.

Rona did as he said and was soon asleep.

Note: I have no idea what I was think of when I finished this chapter. It was probably sleep and my music. I hope you liked this chapter. Chances are the next will be up very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Anything from DMC isn't mine.

Note: I'll warn you, there is some more romance in this chapter.

Sanctuary of Darkness: Cute is a good word, even though I don't use it often either.

I don't remember who all reviewed the last chapter, but thank you and this story will deffinately be continuing. And I'm glad it's liked so much. I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**Dante was the** first to wake, his arms still around Rona. He wondered if she or Virgil were awake yet but didn't want to move if they were. But the he also had to go to work.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked Rona in a whisper.

"I did until you started talking just now." She groaned. "What time is it?"

"Time for me to get ready for work."

Rona slowly opened her eyes then quickly closed them again. "The next time you two sleep in my bed, I am not sleeping behind Virgil. His hair just tried to blind me by getting in my eyes."

Virgil suddenly pushed back. Rona instinctively held onto Virgil while Dante was shoved off the bed with a heavy thud.

"What the hell was that for?" Dante growled.

"Get ready to go to work. We're going back to sleep." Virgil muttered to Dante.

"I'm too awake to go back to sleep." Rona rolled off the bed, landing on Dante. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked while trying, unsuccessfully, not to giggle.

"Whatever you can make." Dante answered only to start tickling Rona.

Through Rona's laughs and screams, Virgil heard a crashing in the sword room.

"Quiet." He growled then listened for anything else. A silent moan was heard by all three of them this time.

Rona quickly got up and ran towards the moans. She entered the room to find Aris lying on the floor, covered in blood.

"Aris." She said shakily before running to his side. She placed his head on her lap and slowly began to rock him. "You'll be okay. Don't worry, we're going to help you." She murmured. She didn't see Dante and Virgil come in with their weapons, ready for a fight. "Get a towel and call for an ambulance." She cried.

Virgil looked at the man cradled by Rona and nodded for Dante to leave the room. Defiantly, Dante stayed, forcing Virgil to speak his thoughts with a possible fight afterwards. "He's gone, Rona. You can't help him now."

"He's still moving!" Rona yelled. Her eyes were dry of any tears but her voice was shaking with her pain.

"Rona." Aris spoke, barely above a whisper. "I couldn't stop it. I…"

Rona held him closer and told Dante and Virgil to leave.

Virgil refused to move from where he stood.

"Leave us!" She yelled. Dante and Virgil suddenly flew out the door, hitting the wall across from the door. The door slammed shut and locked.

"She did that?" Dante asked as he pulled himself up from the floor, his back crackling as he moved. He looked at the wall to see two imprints, one of him and one of his brother.

"She's telekinetic." Virgil answered. "I wouldn't have expected her to be weak."

Dante checked his weapons before saying, "You thought she was weak as a human. Why would you have expected her to be this strong as a demon?"

"Her mind is stronger than her body. She made herself a demon through the crystal. And because of her mental strength, she's more powerful than some demons." Virgil moved towards the door, attempting to hear Rona and Aris. He could hear their voices, but not what they were saying. He suddenly jumped to the side of the door, just before Rona came sailing through the air.

Before Virgil could stop him, Dante caught Rona before she could hit the wall. He carefully set her on her feet and looked through the destroyed door. A man made of fire held Aris and seemed to smile at Rona.

With an angry yell, Rona suddenly transformed into the thing she had seen in her dreams. Her whole body was made of fire with her hair as the flames of a torch. The crystal shone as a black coal on her chest. She ran at the demon, only to be thrown back again. She struck the wall, her fiery form fading away. She lied on the floor, unconscious.

Dante held Rona while Virgil watched the demon carrying Aris walk through the now melted window. He thought of the similarity between Rona's demon form and the demon that bore her brother away. Was there a connection, he wondered? Was there something Rona hadn't told them? The demon that had attacked was male and taller than he and Dante. Why would he have taken her brother?

"Aris." Virgil turned to see that Rona was regaining consciousness. She quietly spoke again, "Why?"

**Dante had refused** to go to work, saying that he had to stay to help Rona. She hated the idea but didn't want to argue with him. Instead, she talked him into showing her how to use the pistols he had made her. They trained behind the apartment building, doing their best at trying not to draw attention. Virgil watched as Rona learned each move with ease. Her mind worked ten times the speed of a half demon's and twenty times the speed of a human's. Yet, when it came to learning physical attacks, she faltered. Her strength seemed to disappear when it came to attacking her opponent without a weapon. Even with her swords she seemed to have a difficult time with adjusting.

"What a demon I'm becoming." She commented after losing both her swords in a fight against Dante. "I can't keep my own weapons long enough to survive. How am I supposed to fight him?"

"Patience." Virgil calmly advised. "Don't think of the swords as mere weapons. Think of them as extensions of yourself."

"Great. All I have to do is think of myself as a psycho with swords connected to my arms."

Dante chuckled and let his sword drop. "Treat your swords as weapons but weapons that respond to your intentions. If you want to wound your opponent, they'll do it. If you want to kill your opponent, they'll obey you."

Rona nodded and retrieved her swords before readying herself for another try. This time, after following the advice of both Dante and Virgil, she knocked Dante's sword out of his hands within minutes of starting.

Holding one blade to his throat, she whispered, "Do you trust me?"

His pale eyes focused on her as he prepared to speak. "If I didn't, I wouldn't be at this end of your sword."

She lowered it from his throat and hugged him. "Promise me that next time you won't hesitate to defend yourself. Don't let me gain the upper hand."

Dante paused before answering. "I won't have to promise. You won't be fighting me."

Rona let him go and turned towards Virgil. "What's next?"

"Now you rest." He replied.

"Forget that." Rona mumbled. She waited until Virgil had disappeared around the corner of the building before asking Dante, "Want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" Dante wasn't going to turn down this chance for anything.

"The high school. I thought it would be nice to just hang out."

"You don't want to invite Virgil?"

Rona looked down to the grass. "I think he needs a rest from us."

Dante agreed to go and placed his arm around Rona's shoulders. In response, Rona wrapped her arm around his waist.

"People are going to think we're dating." He whispered.

Rona smiled and answered, "And they're all going to think I'm lucky because I have the best looking guy around. All the girls are going to be sojealous."

Dante pulled her closer to himself and began to walk towards the school with Rona struggled to keep in stride with him.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Dante looked at her with a grin.

"It's not easy to walk while being held so close to you, you know." She answered.

He quickly swept her off her feet, expecting her to object. Dante's grin grew when she only laid her head on his shoulder and held onto his neck.

People stared at the two as they went to the school. None of them knew that the Rona they had watched running around the town as a childwas no longer the human they thought they had once known. They could see that she had changed but not the full extent of the change in her. The guys that grew up with her wondered why she had never been as friendly with them as she was with the man carrying her. The girls she had once considered friends were proud to see that she had finally found someone she would trust.

They arrived and soon found that they weren't alone. A couple of people were walking through the parking lot towards them. At first, Rona didn't recognize them. Until she suddenly noticed one face she could never forget.

"Put me down, Dante." She whispered.

He did as she had said and watched as she walked, hastily, to one member of the group. He watched as she threw her arms around him and smiled when she talked to him.

Finally getting close enough to hear them, he asked, "Friends of yours?"

Rona turned to Dante, a gleeful smile plastered on her face, "This is my childhood friend, Karl. Karl, this is Dante. He and his brother have been living with me for a while now."

Karl held out his hand for a gentlemanly greeting. Dante smiled devilishly and took his hand, giving it a strong shake that would have torn his arm off if it had been any stronger.

Afterwards, Karl massaged his arm and hand while giving Dante a curious and yet cautious look.

"You never told me you had two roommates." Karl said while trying to ignore Dante. "Let alone that they were men."

"You don't need to worry. They're both protective of me. They wouldn't allow for anything to happen." Rona answered, trying not to laugh about the faces Dante kept making behind Karl.

Taking her hand, Karl asked, "So you're still single?"

Dante frantically shook his head, hoping Rona would give the answer he wanted her to. "Yes. I am." She said, nearly laughing about the disappointed look Dante was giving her.

"Maybe we could go out somewhere and hang out with some friends. Do you remember Genji?"

Rona turned around to see another friend she had known as a kid. "Of course I remember. Genji was the first one to be my secret admirer."

"You knew it was me?" Genji asked, wondering how she could have found out.

"You were the only one that had a crush on me at the time. And a friend told me." She smiled so much that Dante almost thought her face would be frozen in her joyful expression.

Dante tapped her shoulder and whispered that they should be moving on.

"I'll talk to you guys some other time. Dante and I were coming out here to hang out and talk so we should be going."

Karl quickly suggested that he and Genji stay with them, which was immediately refused by both Dante and Rona. "We've been meaning to talk alone without interruptions." Rona said, hoping the excuse would work.

Karl and Genji seemed to understand since they soon left, allowing Dante to ask a few questions about them.

"They were just friends. Let's go. There are some bleachers over there. We can sit and talk if you want." Rona walked on with Dante protectively walking beside her.

Reaching the bleachers, Dante led her behind them and leaped to the rail. He held onto the cold metal as he turned and called down to Rona, "Come on."

"Okay." She answered before heading towards the steps of the bleachers.

"Not that way." Dante said. "You're not human any more, remember?"

"You don't have to announce it to everyone." Rona looked around, hoping no one had heard.

"Jump up." Dante commanded.

Rona shook her head and answered, "What if I fall?"

"You won't. I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"Do you really think I'd let you fall?" Dante held out his hand, as if reaching for her.

Rona hoped he was right. She focused her eyes on Dante and leaped towards him, missing the railing. Dante grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her to him. She laughed; amazed she had jumped so high.

"Fun?" Dante asked, knowing it was something she had only done in her dreams.

"Yeah. Can we jump on the roof of the school?" She watched Dante jump across first. She looked at the wide gap, estimating that it had to have been at least twenty-five feet across.

"Remember." Dante called to her. "You're not what you thought you were. You can do this."

She focused on Dante again and leaped across the gap, almost falling into Dante's arms this time. She smiled up at him, noticing that he was enjoying teaching her to use the simple abilities that she had. She soon left his hold and ran to a higher roof of the school. She jumped up and turned to see Dante running to join her. Now in a playful mood, she ran and jumped to a different area, knowing that Dante was following her. Before long she found herself on the roof of the school theater. She turned to see Dante walking towards her.

"I've never felt so free." She said to him before turning towards the horizon.

Dante stopped at her side, gently placing his hand on the small of her back. She, surprisingly, leaned against him. "I hope you can keep feeling this free." He answered, wishing he could come up with something better.

Rona looked into his eyes, suddenly realizing the change in her wasn't just because of the crystal.

Dante slowly leaned towards her, listening to her breaths and watching as she closed her eyes. He closed his own when their lips suddenly met.

The moment seemed to have ended just as fast as it had begun. Rona pulled away and jumped down the side of the building, starting the chase again. But for a different reason this time.

**She ran to** her apartment, not realizing that Dante had run several feet behind her. She couldn't believe that she had allowed him to kiss her. For years she had kept every possible boyfriend at bay because of the fear she would lose him. And she knew that one day she would have to say goodbye to both Dante and Virgil. Whether it would be because of her death or sending them back, she knew she couldn't stay with them. But then she was practically something from their world. What would she do without them? She had grown so accustomed to their presence that she couldn't imagine life without seeing them every day. She couldn't imagine life without the laughter and adventure that seemed to follow them.

"Rona?" Virgil asked, making her realize she had run into her apartment without seeing what she had been doing.

"I'm going to my room. I need to think." She quickly ran into her room and closed the door.

Dante soon came in, receiving a hard hit to his bottom jaw. He stumbled back a bit and looked at his brother as though he had gone completely nuts. "What was that for?" He almost yelled at his twin.

"What happened?" Virgil growled. "She went straight to her room after getting home. What did you do to her?" Virgil swung his fist again. This time Dante was prepared and blocked him.

"I didn't do anything to her." He growled back.

"Then why isn't she out here with us?" Virgil kicked at him. He almost made contact but missed because of Dante jumping back.

"I don't know. I only kissed her." Dante soon realized it was the wrong thing to say when Virgil had lunged at him and kicked him hard in the chest. Dante stumbled back, wondering why he was fighting his brother and seeming to be losing. He quickly gained his composure and punched at his brother. His attack was blocked and soon countered with his arm being twisted behind his back.

"Neither of us is supposed to get too close to her." Virgil growled in his brother's ear. "We're supposed to keep our distance. We're supposed to keep from falling in love." He soon released his hold and walked towards the nearest window. "We weren't supposed to love a human from another world." He whispered. He turned to Dante, seeing that he was now standing and favoring the arm Virgil had twisted. "We should have helped her be strong enough to live her life without us. Now, she's not going to have the strength to send us back."

"I thought you didn't want to go back." Dante began to walk around his brother. "With how you've been acting, I'd say you wanted to stay with her."

Virgil looked back out the window. "I do." He whispered. "But I can't. We don't belong here."

"Neither does she." Dante pointed towards Rona's door.

"She will after the crystal is destroyed."

Dante let his hand drop to his side. He knew Virgil was right, but didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to go back and remember his life in this world, knowing he could never return. But he also didn't want to go back and forget everything. He didn't want to wake up in his bed with no memory of the world where he found…

He couldn't lose the greatest fight of his life. His fight for a true life.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC. I wish I did, though.

Note: Thanks for the reviews. And, because I can't remember names that well, and because this is becoming a hectic time on the computer, I'll try to reply on the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. The beginning wasn't all that good to me but you might think differently.

**Virgil watched Rona's** progress in her martial arts. She was still unable to fight as well as she should. And he knew what held her back. She still held onto what she felt as a human. He knew it was because of Dante. He treated her like a human woman, always being gentle with her, and what he had done the day before. Virgil believed Dante had known not to get so close to her, but he didn't. Either that or he didn't care. But didn't Virgil prove that he too was getting too close to her? He never would have attacked Dante because of a woman before. But she was no longer a human. She was a demon.

"Where's Rona" Dante asked behind Virgil.

"She's training. She should rethink the music, it's reminding her of too many memories. Memories of being human." Virgil turned to glare at Dante.

"Then she should keep listening to it. Who is it, anyways?"

"U2. She hasn't changed it from this song, Love Is Blindness, since she started." Virgil paused to look at the sky. "It will be raining soon. I'm sure the rain will be just as violent as she is."

"What are you talking about?"

Virgil shook his head. "Nothing." He still remembered that night they danced in the rain. He had no idea as to what had come over him. It felt to him like someone had taken control and encouraged her to continue her old ceremonies. Could he have been possessed?

Before Dante could ask him any more questions, Virgil headed for the door. He ignored the now falling rain and went to ask Rona a few questions.

"Do you remember the rainstorm from when we first arrived?" He asked, interrupting Rona, as she was about to execute a young tree with a powerful spinning kick.

"Yes." She panted, being out of breath from fighting for so long. "You want to know why you asked to dance with me."

Virgil waited for the explanation.

"It was a rain spirit. He's done it before, only he kissed me the first time. It's his way of telling me I'm okay. That he's still there to watch over me. Although I don't think he'll be guarding me any more." She stood in the rain, watching Virgil try to understand how he could have been possessed so easily.

"How many times has it happened?"

"Twice. The first was my friend, Karl. Only then the spirit was acting on emotions that were already there. With you, he acted on his own."

"How do you know?"

"He was in my dream that night. And he apologized to me for making me… fall in love." She walked over to a large tree and proceeded to tell him why.

"After my parents died in a car wreck, I made a promise to myself that I would never allow myself to be hurt again. The spirit, in an attempt to prove that love didn't always end in disaster, possessed Karl and brought us closer together. It ended with Karl telling me that he just wanted to be friends and then went out with my best friend. That happened with two other guys, without the spirit's encouragement. After that, the spirit promised me he would be my companion and protect me from any more heartache."

"Your parents didn't die because you loved them. Also, your friends were to blame for what happened before."

"No. They died because they loved me. They wouldn't have been out driving in a rainstorm if I hadn't told them about a book and CD that I wanted. They were going to surprise me for my birthday and died because of it. My friends just saw that I was doing too well and let me drop. Now my brother is gone because he wanted to warn me. I lost everyone I had because they cared about me."

"What was he warning you about?" Virgil took a step closer to her, now curious about Aris' last words to his sister.

"It doesn't matter. It's for me to know, not you." She started for the apartments when she noticed Dante was coming to join them. "I don't want to hear it." She growled as she stomped past him.

Dante looked to Virgil and asked, "What did I do this time?"

"We're losing her." Virgil answered.

**Rona lay on** her bed, knowing that the demon in her was gaining control. She wondered if she would end up fighting Dante and Virgil. And if so could they kill her without regrets. At this point she didn't care. She had to save her brother. She knew the demon would keep him alive. After all, she was the other half. Without her, he couldn't win.

She felt the last thin thread of her human side snap. It wouldn't be long. Soon, everything on her that was human would be left behind.

**That night, Rona** woke with the feeling that she had to leave. She tried to climb out from under Virgil and Dante's arms without waking them. They seemed to have been expecting something like this, fore it was the first time both of them had held onto her while they slept.

"What are you doing?" Virgil immediately asked.

"I'm going to get a drink." She whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"I'll go with you." Dante said behind her.

"I'll be okay. You don't need to watch me all the time." She threw their arms off and was soon in the hall. She took a few steps into the living room before she suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed.

Dante and Virgil ran out to see the demon form of Rona sitting on the floor with Rona's head on her lap.

"I have to help him." The demon said before looking up at the twins. "I can't leave him to fight alone."

"Who?" Dante asked, slowly reaching for where he thought he had placed his sword, only to remember it was in Rona's room along with the rest of their weapons.

"He can't live without his other half. I can't be strong without my twin."

"Aris." Virgil whispered, now understanding the other demon.

Rona's demon form began to melt and cover the unconscious body she had been holding. What had been Rona was now full demon. She rose from the floor, looked at Dante and Virgil without recognition and soon walked through the door without leaving any scorch marks.

Dante ran to the door, flung it open and searched for Rona only to find darkness. She was gone. And he knew from the look in her eyes that she didn't remember being human. That she had fully embraced the demon she had become.

"It's over." Virgil whispered. "We'll have to fight her."

Dante turned to his twin, disbelieving his words but knowing he would have to believe them.

Rona walked into an old mine. It had been closed off because of a severe fire. Rona could sense the remains of the fire, but not what was left of this who had died. She glided through, following the sense of power that grew stronger whenever she took the right turns.

"I welcome you." A voice spoke in the darkness. "My sister."

Rona closed her golden-fire eyes. At last, she was home.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Devil May Cry.

Note: This chapter is fairly emotional. You'll see what happens with Rona, Dante and Virgil. And, thank you for the reviews. I hope some of this chapter gives you somea fewsurprises. Enjoy.

**It had been** three days since Rona had left through the darkness of night. Dante had been trying to figure out how to get her back but always came to one of two conclusions, either her death or theirs. Virgil, on the other hand, spent his time training. He could see only one way of saving her and that was taking her life. He trained with her swords, remembering how she had come to treat them as part of herself through his and Dante's advice. He hoped that maybe it would bring her peace to die by the swords he had made for her.

Night fell; reminding Virgil of the many times Rona watched the sunset. He remembered seeing Dante watch her as she walked beneath the boughs of the trees, humming some song her mother had taught her. Her favorite verse had said, "One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing. And you'll spread your wings, and you'll take to the sky." He found it somewhat ironic that she had taken to the sky but not as a human would.

_"Summer Time."_ She had said. _"My brother sang it to me when she was no longer there to sing."_

He wondered why she had never told him of her past until it was too late to help her.  
The sound of Summer Time being strummed on a guitar halted Virgil's thoughts. He didn't remember Rona ever having a guitar yet the sound was resonating from her room. He looked up to see the ruined curtains flapping outside what had once been a window.

He rushed into the apartment and to the opened door of Rona's bedroom. He found Dante sitting on her bed with a red wood guitar perched on his lap. He had been playing the song from memory, leaving the guitar to sing the song without the words.

"I bought this for her as a present." He explained after stopping his playing of the guitar. "I was going to teach her how to play it." He paused. "We're never getting her back, are we?"

Virgil moved to sit on the bed but decided to lean on the wall across from Dante instead. He thought of how to answer Dante's question and finally said, "I don't see any way we can. Have you thought of any?"

Dante shook his head. "I haven't been able to see any better outcomes than death."

"The we should think of her as just another demon. Or you can leave it to me." Dante looked up at Virgil, wondering how he could be so ready to kill the human who had shown them a life outside of being the cause of death. A life that meant more than fighting for what had never been real.

"I'll take care of her." Dante murmured. "I'll fight her."

Virgil nodded but knew Dante couldn't kill her. Not on his own. "I'll search for where she may be." Virgil turned to leave the room.

"Wait!"

Virgil stopped in his few steps to the door.

"She's calling." Virgil looked at Dante skeptically. "I know where she is." Dante added.

**Rona sat on** a boulder near the entrance of the mine. She had no idea of why her brother wanted to half-demon twins destroyed. She didn't see them as a threat, only as two other demons in a world that was to belong to her brother.

She looked at her flaming skin and wondered why she seemed to have the memory of having the smooth, fragile skin of a human. She touched the crystal embedded in her chest. It was the source of her power and her brother's. Such a small thing and yet it gave more power than even a god. She knew she couldn't use all of its power, she wasn't meant to. The power was reserved for Aris. But why did she have the crystal instead of him?

The snapping of a twig to her left alerted her to the presence of the twins.

"We meet at last." She spoke in a low, almost seductive voice. "You feel more threatening than you look."

Dante took a step closer to her from the dying trees. "You don't remember?" He asked.

Rona gave him a slightly confused look. "You are intruders. I have never seen you before now."

"It's useless, Dante." Virgil came up from behind his brother, one of Rona's demon swords in each hand. "She's no longer human. She never will be again. Though she still has it in her mind that she can fight alone, without reinforcements."

"I will kill you for your insults." Her voice seemed to thunder but was silent. "I was never a weak human."

"At least she's willing to call them weak, now." Virgil commented. "Let's end this"  
Rona's red flaming lips twisted into a grin. A pair of fiery angel wings sprouted from her back. "Follow me." She demanded before taking to the air.

Dante was the first to transform, jumping into the air and flying after her. He heard Virgil gaining and tried to fly faster. He had a promise to keep and he wasn't going to let Virgil hold him back.

Rona dropped out of the air, landing on her feet as perfectly as a cat, after finding the perfect place for the fight. There were no weeds or trees to obstruct them, nothing but dirt and rocks.

She listened to her opponents as the landed, somehow regretting the thought of killing them.

The sound of one rushing towards her caused her to whip around, catching the two blades he held with a telekinetic hold. She cocked her head curiously before taking one of the swords. "We'll fight fairly." She spoke, releasing Virgil and deflecting his attack. She moved fast enough to keep both of them from striking her, toying with them before making the kill.

Dante unexpectedly pierced her shoulder with the cold blade of his sword.

Without much effort, she threw Virgil back so she could focus on Dante. She easily blocked his attacks, soon knocking his sword from his hands. She held her blade to his throat, hesitating to make the final move.

_"Do you trust me?"_ A ghostly voice sounded through her mind. A voice she recognized as her own.

_"If I didn't,"_ Another voice, this one deeper. _"I wouldn't be at this end of your sword."_

Rona's eyes softened. Dante knew she had recognized him at last.

She lowered the sword when, suddenly, she let out a pain filled scream and a red and silver blade was forced out through her chest, shattering the crystal. She slid to her knees, a flaming hand clutching at the wound in her chest. She looked down to see several of the crystal shards melt and seep into the ground.  
Dante looked shockingly at Virgil, seeing the bloodied blade of Rona's other sword in his hand. "She recognized me!" He roared, launching himself at his brother. "She wasn't going to kill me. She remembered." He punched at his brother, only to be thrown back.

"It's too late now. It's over." Virgil growled.

Dante panted from his exertion and hid his tears.

With a quick movement, Virgil was on his feet and looking down at the still body of the flaming demon. He knelt down and bowed his head as a single tear rolled down his left cheek. He softly whispered, "I promised to kill you when the time came. I promised because… I love you." He leaned down and kissed a burning cheek of the demon.

He turned to see Dante was now on his feet and walked away from the body of the demon they had both tried to save.

Dante, knowing why Virgil had walked away, knelt down beside Rona's body and rolled her over. He lifted her into his arms and kissed her forehead, his tears pouring down onto the fire skin. He listened to the silent hisses of his tears as they burned. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I couldn't keep you close enough to save you." He gently rocked her just as she had done when finding her brother's bloody body in her apartment.

After laying her down on the dirt and standing the swords in the dirt above her head, he looked where the crystal had been to see a single shard sinking farther into the molten flesh. He moved her hands over the wound and turned to join Virgil for the walk home.  
"You've said goodbye?" Virgil asked when he heard Dante's footsteps.

"Does it matter?" Dante walked past him, leaving his brother behind. He couldn't believe Virgil had killed her. He couldn't believe she was dead. The vision of her fiery face, her golden-flame eyes closed, remained in his mind as he walked.

**Watching Dante walk** ahead of him, Virgil thought to turn back to bury the body but couldn't. He didn't understand why it hurt so much to lose her. He had known she was a demon and not the kind and gentle human he had met before. The human in her had died, was buried in fire. Yet he still felt remorse for killing the demon that had taken her place.

"What else could I do?" He asked the darkness. "She was no longer living, she was only a mindless demon. Her memories had been destroyed in her transformation from a human to a demon. She wasn't the girl I came to care for." He took a step forward, thinking to follow Dante, when he had the feeling that he had to look back. The light from the moon fell all around him, flooding the area with a soft illumination. It was then that his eyes fell on what had called to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep writing these things but here goes. I don't own anything from Devil May Cry. (Muttering) As if saying that in the first chapter wasn't enough.

A/N: This chapter is at least somewhat longer than the last.

magusanubis: The story will end somewhere in the next couple of chapters and I'm not sure about writing a sequel yet. As for Rona, you find out in this chapter. And I already know you want me to update soon because of the other reviews. Thanks for reading all the chapters, by the way.

Miyakitt: As for your first question, the answer is in this chapter. (I'll probably be saying that a lot now.) I'll be trying to make the next chapters longer. It's been bothering me that they're so short, too. Thanks for the reviews.

LadyKadaj: Thanks for saying this story is more realistic. You're the first to say so. And I'm glad you like it, too.

BloodyDemonEmpress: You'll find out in this chapter if she's dead or not. And you can now stop hugging my leg and begging me to continue. I do take it as a compliment, by the way.

Ok. About the question for a sequel, what do you think? I'll write a sequel if at least five people request it. Enjoy the chapter and please review, though it doesn't seem like I need to say that.

**The demon that** had been controlling Rona knelt at the side of the human body. She had left the dying body to save herself, but why was she kneeling beside it like she was sorry? Virgil pondered this until the demon spoke, "She was the first to push me aside like that. She saved you with her own strength." The demon's shining eyes turned to Virgil. "And now her strength is seeping away with each second, like tears that are soon to be forgotten once cried. But she can be saved."

Virgil, at first, wondered if it was a trap but didn't care when he remembered the days he had watched her. "How?" He asked before the demon could choose to leave.

"By giving her a pert of myself." The demon answered, her eyes looking back on the body she knelt beside. "She will only be half demon, but she will also have complete control over her actions. Is this what you want?"

Virgil didn't have to think it over, having immediately said, "Yes."

The demon stood and took the two swords planted above Rona's head. She looked to Virgil, watching as he slowly drew his sword. "The you will fight for her. If you win, I will save her. But if I win, her fate is decided by me with no interference from you. Do you agree with these terms?"

"I do." Virgil spoke in a cold voice, not letting the demon know he was afraid to lose this battle. That he was afraid to lose the woman who's life was the prize.

The demon made the first move, charging Virgil and leaping over him when she noticed he was ready for the attack. She kicked him squarely in the back, causing him to stumble forward. Bringing down her swords toward the back of his neck, she watched as he rolled and blocked the attack.

"How can you save her when you don't believe you can?" The demon asked, forcing Virgil to think of more than just the fight. "If you do not trust in what you are, there is no hope for her survival and no hope for yours." She pulled back, allowing Virgil to jump his feet and ready himself for the next attack.

The demon soon attacked again, this time spinning and striking continually with both swords. When she figured Virgil had come to expect the same attack, she fell to her knees and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. She hadn't expected him to jump over her to avoid the possible end of the fight.

He swung his sword over his head and brought it downwards in a chopping motion, only to have it blocked by her crossed swords.

"You are fighting better." She commented. "Now for the real fight."

Her moves became faster, yet Virgil could predict them. She nearly slashed his arm, but somehow failed. Their swords rang with each hit, with each possible deathblow that had been blocked. Both fighters wondered when the end would come. But only Virgil wondered if he could come out as the victor.

Finally, the demon made a fatal error. She lunged for Virgil and soon felt a cold, steel blade at her throat. "I knew you had the power to defeat me. But will you be able to defeat my brother?"

"I don't care about your brother. I have won. It is time for you to keep your end of the bargain. Save her." Virgil motioned towards Rona's still body as he tried to catch his breath and hoped she wouldn't go back on her word. He didn't know if he could win another fight.

"Put away your sword, warrior, and I will." She answered calmly.

Virgil cautiously did as she said, knowing the demon could turn on him any time she chose.

He watched her go back to the body, her eyes seeming to pity the human lying before her. A look he had never given any human before he had met the girl who had summoned him with his enemy. She planted the swords firmly in the ground at her sides and knelt over the seeming corpse of Rona. Virgil hoped it wasn't too late as the demon rested one hand on the wound in Rona's chest and the other on her forehead. She raised her face to the sky and closed her eyes, her fiery figure seeming to glow brighter as she concentrated on her task.

The demon hummed a tune Virgil knew Rona had never sung. It was a tune that beckoned and yet seemed to repel him, a tune that reminded him of life and yet sounded of death.

Flames erupted around the two, covering them in a burning curtain.

Virgil couldn't see what happened next but heard the terrified scream that told him something else was in the circle of flame with them. And he knew he could do nothing about it. Not without his own destruction instead.

The flames abated, leaving only the moonlight to reveal the body that was still lying as it was before. The demon was gone and the swords were now crossed above Rona's head, almost as an offering to her spirit that was to have been restored. There was no sign of what had happened, only the scream of fear he had heard before.

Virgil carefully lifted the body. His eyes trailed to where the wound had been. He drew in a sharp breath. The wound was closed, leaving only smooth, perfect skin. It was then that he noticed the rise and fall of her chest. She was breathing. The demon had done as she said, but at what cost? What had happened to her? But these were questions Virgil didn't care about. Rona was safe and alive. Nothing else mattered to him except for taking her back home so she would be in her bed when she awoke. Everything would be back to the way it was. The three of them could be like a family, this time. Dante and Virgil would work to pay the bills and Rona could work towards becoming a singer like she wanted. All this, Virgil thought of but knew it couldn't be. He walked on, carrying Rona and her two swords.

**Rona walked in** the dark hall once again. She called to Dante and Virgil but received no answer as before. But, this time, she met with the demon that had controlled her for the short time. She watched as the demon danced, hearing a song Rona could only imagine.

"They fought for your life, little girl." The demon spoke as she swayed. "They have won a life for you. Will you return to them? Will you dance in the rain again? Will you dance with the life they have created for you?"

Rona watched its dance, hypnotized by the graceful movements she had once made. "What kind of life will I be returning to?" She asked, unknowingly speaking in the rhythm of the silent song. "If it is a life without them, I don't want it. I can't go back to the life I had after being so used to the life I've lived with them. I would rather die than go back."

The demon stopped. She took a step towards Rona, her hands outstretched in friendship. "Would you abandon them? Make my victory over my instincts fruitless? I wanted to kill your spirit, but didn't. Will you be weak now when you have won a victory over the demon that could have destroyed you before you even knew what was happening? Will you throw everything away because you are afraid?"

Rona's eyes flashed with golden fire. "I am not afraid." Her voice rumbled. "I have nothing to be afraid of."

"Then why do you hide? Why do you cower in your nightmares where you know he waits? He calls to you but you don't answer. They fight for you and you hide. Why do you wait to decide who to follow?"

"I don't want to send them back." She whispered. "If I wake up and finish this, they will have to go back. I'll never see them again in their freest state of mind. I'll never wake up to hear them arguing or Dante laughing while Virgil tries to figure out a puzzling trick Dante had come up with. All of that will be lost when this is over. I will have the memories, but memories aren't enough."

The demon took her hands in her own. "Sometimes the greatest sacrifice is actually the greatest blessing disguised in pain and sorrow."

"And sometimes both are too much to bear." Rona answered.

"But the pain you have felt has not destroyed you. Neither will this. You have the strength to do what you know should be done. You have the power of the crystal buried deep within you, now. Will you let it go to waste, or will you use it for right?"

"What is right?" Rona whispered.

"Taking the leap. You are drawing close to a chasm, child. Will you fly to the other side to reach your goal or will you stay for fear of falling. For fear of failing."

Rona looked into the demon's eyes. She watched as she faded into her own form, until Rona seemed to be looking into a mirror.

"We are one, now." The demon spoke. "But you are the dominant. Call on me when you most need help. Perhaps we will become a legend as did this Sparda I have seen in your mind."

"You will be the legend, not me." Rona answered.

The demon faded into nothing with a smile in her burning eyes, leaving Rona in the darkness but with the knowledge that she no longer needed to be afraid. She could feel both the demon and human sides of her. They were equal but the demon was submissive. She would no more have to worry about destroying all she loved.

**Dante sat in** Rona's room, his eyes staring at nothing though they were directed at the guns he had made for her. An occasional tear fell, splashing onto either of the guns. He wished there were demons to kill, to lighten the pain. But he knew no demons would be sent after them. Rona was gone. There would be no need.

He wondered why Virgil had killed her when he should've seen she was back. Didn't he know that Rona would have done everything she could to protect them? Or had he gone back to the heartless demon he had been?

_Dante!_

Dante looked around. The voice, it had been Rona's, but how? He asked himself. She was dead. She couldn't have come back.

The sound of the door slamming alerted Dante to Virgil's return. He quickly slid the guns under the bed. Looking towards the door, he saw Virgil holding Rona and her swords. "Why did you bring her body back with you?" He asked angrily. "There's nothing we can do for her. She's dead."

Virgil shoved past Dante and carefully laid Rona on the bed. "She's not dead." He growled. "I made sure she was brought back."

"How?" Dante asked before sitting on the bed and taking one of Rona's hands into both of his.

"The demon. I fought her to make her save Rona… Rona should wake up soon. We should leave her alone. Besides, the sun's rising and I have a lot to explain to you." Virgil led his brother out of the room, sparing a glance at the sleeping form on the bed.

**Rona wondered why** she was still in the dream. She was ready to wake up. Was there something else? Something she had to learn before going back?

"Why am I still here?" She yelled into the darkness. "Why haven't I gone back to them?"

"_There is one thing I must tell you."_ The voice of the demon spoke. _"Virgil didn't need to fight for you. I stayed to save you. I knew your heart and did not wish for your death. Our brother needs us. But he was too powerful for me to finish. The shards are one again, except for the one you hold. It is my heart. It will keep us alive as it would have kept you alive had I chosen to remain with my brother. But you must hurry, my sister through soul. He must be put to rest before we are no longer two consciousnesses. When we are one, then too will our twins be inseparable and you will have no choice but to kill your brother."_

"I'm not strong enough to beat him on my own." Rona exclaimed.

"_You have Sparda's sons to aid you. Our brother has most of my power. But you have the numbers and heart to conquer him. Use it wisely, my sister. The end draws nearer for you."_ The voice spoke as it faded.

Rona ran through the darkness, searching for a way out.

"Your death will be slow. As will be my sister's for betraying me."

She turned to see her demon that had taken over her brother.

With lightning speed he took hold of her hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to scream from the pain.

"Witness your end." The demon held a red-flame knife, slowly lowering it to the tender skin of her throat.

"No!" She screamed as she sat up. She hardly realized she was sitting in her bed, early morning light flooding the room with a cold glow.

**Dante and Virgil** came running in, both were glad she was awake but worried over how she had awoken.

Holding her close, Dante soothingly cooed in her ear, "You're okay. It's over. It's over now."

Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered everything. Letting go of what she had left of her humanity, the fight with Dante and Virgil. The dream. All of it had seemed too horrible to remember, but she did. This had been a warning from the demon. A warning of what she had to keep from happening again.

She clung to Dante, rocking from side to side with him, letting him sooth away the fear and pain, though it was only a temporary solution. She wished it would never end. A return to what she had felt upon waking would be too much. How easy it would be to lose herself in Dante's comfort, to forget everything and let him hold her forever. But she knew her brother would never let her rest if she attempted it. He would always be there to destroy what she now had, to destroy the one last bit of sanity and happiness that she still held.

She was back and was now wishing she wasn't. She knew the pain wasn't over yet. She knew there was still a debt that had to be paid. Whether that debt would be paid with the blood of her brother or the loss of Dante and Virgil, she didn't know. Either way, she knew she had to lose.

A/N: Don't forget to give your opinions on a sequel. And I thank you all for the reviews. They're the reason why this story has been continuing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC.

Note: Thanks for the reviews. As I said before, I'll wait until I have at least 5 requests before I start on the sequel. Then it'll be after this is finished. So, Sanctuary of Darkness and magusanubis, hope that more people ask for a sequel. I'll give the title of the sequel after the end of the last chapter. That way you'll know the story when it's up.

magusanubis: You just mentioned the idea I had for a sequel. I was thinking of Rona going into Devil May Cry. And I haven't really decided on a name for Rona's demon side. I was thinking either Pyra, Bran, or Ild. (Bran and Ild being Norwegian). Go ahead and say which one you like best. I'll even accept suggestions.

Sanctuary of Darkness: At least I'm hearing from you now. I hope you get better soon. And yes, Rona does have to decide between saving her brother and sending Dante and Virgil back or keeping the twins in her world and losing her brother. She kind of decides in this chapter but still isn't sure.

Well, so that I don't keep you from reading the chapter I will stop now. Enjoy.

**"She hasn't said** anything to you about her nightmare, has she?" Virgil looked to his brother. His eyes and voice had a somber element that Dante had never expected from him.

They had been forced to leave Rona's room after Dante had comforted her. She had told them she just needed to think about what she was going to do. And she especially didn't need their help. Of course this was something they didn't believe. She refused help when she needed it most, saying that she could handle anything. But would she be able to handle this on her own? Could she carry the burden of such a decision?

"No." Dante answered. "She hasn't even come out of her room. Should we go in and check on her?"

Virgil shook his head. "You know how she is about being helped. That was why she sent us out in the first place. We wouldn't even be able to ask her if she was okay, now. We'll have to wait until she decides to ask us for help."

"That could be never." Dante was nearly losing his temper over Virgil's worried and yet calm exterior. He wondered how he could let Rona work on her own when she obviously was in pain over it. How could he say that it was up to her to ask for help? She wouldn't do it. They both knew that. But she did need help and he wasn't ready to stand by and watch her destroy herself, mentally, over whatever she was thinking of.

"We don't have a choice, Dante." Virgil stepped towards to his brother who was sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor. "She'll refuse any help we give her because she wants to be strong. Especially after seeing her at her weakest state this morning. She won't be letting us anywhere near her until she's ready."

Rona stepped out of her room, being careful not to let them know she was listening. She heard Virgil's words and remembered what the demon had wanted her to listen to. He had told her dying body that he loved her. She knew this wasn't something that was normal for Virgil. She had expected it more from Dante but didn't realize it had been both.

"Virgil?" She spoke, watching both of them look to her with a bit of hope that she'd be asking for help. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Virgil nodded and followed her into her room.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and motioned for Virgil to do the same.

"I wanted to tell you that I heard what you said when I was dying." She whispered, not entirely sure if this was the right way to bring up the subject. But she knew that she had to understand everything in order to make her decision. She couldn't just sacrifice one in order to have the other. "Was it true?" She asked, her voice becoming hollow and yet filled with fear of whether it was or wasn't true.

Virgil stood from the bed. How could he tell her? He wasn't even supposed to feel anything like this. He had always been the cold one, the heartless one. Now, he was… what? So many things he couldn't decide on and yet so little time that he could have to decide. Should he tell her the truth? That he did mean it? Or should he tell her that it was just a way of saying goodbye to her, just a sending off of her soul?

"Rona." Dante called, as he got closer to the door. "Marian and Luna are here. Do you want to talk to them?"

Rona hesitated, watching Virgil as he paced the floor. "I'll be right out." She answered. "Keep them in the front room… And Dante. Be careful around them. They might be human but they are also fairly good at getting what they want. And keep them away from all weapons. They won't kill each other but they'll try to sneak out with whatever looks valuable."

"Any more instructions?" Dante sarcastically asked.

"Yeah. Have fun watching them. They're a lot like little kids. They never stay in one place."

"Thanks." Dante muttered before turning to go to the front door. He soon found that Marian and Luna had let themselves in and were now looking around.

Rona looked back to Virgil. He was still thinking, making her believe that he either didn't want to answer because it was a ridiculous question or that he didn't know how to answer. Either way, Rona didn't have time to convince him to answer. Marian and Luna would be wanting to know why they hadn't seen her or her brother at the park, so she had to think of an excuse fast.

"Answer when you want." She said before walking out. She hadn't noticed that Virgil had decided to come out with her and Marian and Luna had seen it.

"Spending some time alone with one of your 'roommates'?" Marian asked.

Quickly growing tired of her idiotic insinuations, Rona quickly answered, "Not everyone is a whore like you, Marian."

Marian gasped. It had been the first time anyone had ever said anything like that to her. They said it behind her back but never to her face. She quickly looked to Dante for help and only found him snickering against a wall.

"And what about you?" Luna asked. "You're living with two guys and haven't been seen very much. Haven't you heard what the town has been saying about you?"

"They've been saying that I'm preparing for war." Rona answered with a bored tone in her voice. "They've all seen me outside, training. They've also talked about building a better gym and a dojo because of it. Any other questions?"

Luna was puzzled. How could she have known that when she didn't talk to anyone? She hadn't been social enough to even know that her brother was missing, as far as Luna knew.

"Yeah." Marian piped in. "Have you seen your brother lately? Everyone has been asking about him since they haven't seen him driving to work or hanging out at the park. They're all worried that you might have killed him, with the fact that everyone has seen you fighting these guys with swords."

Rona held her head a little higher, as if that would prove she was telling the truth. "He isn't dead, you can tell everyone that for sure. But I can't tell you where he is. He isn't himself, right now."

"What's wrong?" Marians annoying voice nearly took a babyish tone. "Is he sick?"

Sighing out of frustration, Rona tried to explain that her brother wasn't sick but shouldn't be disturbed. Not by humans, at least.

Luna and Marian tried to do their best in listening, though their eyes kept trailing off to Dante's muscles, being even worse since he had chosen not to wear a shirt. The two girls were almost drooling.

"Why don't the two of you leave?" Rona had finally had enough.

"We came to ask if you wanted to hang out." Luna thought quickly to win the chance to keep staring at Dante. None of them had even noticed that Virgil had left the room, at least not until he came back in dressed the same as Dante. At that moment, Luna and Marian wouldn't have left even if the apartment was being attacked by demons and they were the main targets.

"This can't be happening." Rona moaned as she held her head in her hands. She soon felt a hand on each of her shoulders, making her curious enough to look. She found that Dante and Virgil had decided to sit on each side of her. She wasn't sure if this was a strange way of payback or if it was just to embarrass her in front of the two girls she had come to wish she hadn't known because of this.

"Should we carry our princess to her room so she can get some rest?" Dante asked Virgil over Rona.

"You are not going to—"

"She does look tired." Virgil interrupted. "But she needs an escape most of all."

"An escape from what?" Marian made the mistake of asking.

"From you." The brothers answered in unison.

Finally being insulted, as if Rona hadn't insulted them enough anyways, they left the apartment without saying so much as goodbye. All though what they did say was a string of curses that would have choked them if they hadn't been so angry.

"Thanks." Rona said as she rose from the couch and went straight for her coat.

Dante was now worried that they had made the wrong move. Virgil was only worried that Rona was going to make a mistake and set the whole town after them.

"I'm going to a friend's house. I haven't spent any time with Star for a while. She's probably been lonely." Rona opened the door and paused to look at the twins. "You coming?"

They quickly got ready and were soon walking with Rona to a house on the outskirts of Castle Dale.

**After arriving, Rona** knocked on the door and waited. Her golden eyes scanned to land around them, searching for something the twins couldn't even guess at the moment.

The door opened and an old man came hobbling out. "Rona." He said in greeting. "You've come to exercise Star?"

Rona nodded. "And these two, Dante and Virgil, will be exercising Bandy and Horus."

"Okay." The old man answered as he led them out behind the house. The property was nearly barren except for a few patches of weeds and an occasional tree, here and there. There were several collapsing sheds that had once housed chickens and goats. Some had even housed pigeons and hunting equipment.

"Star has been impatient to see you." The old man exclaimed as he opened a corral gate, its hinges squealing their objection. "She hasn't been sleeping well since the last time you were supposed to come. She's even tried to jump the fence."

"I'll have to spend extra time with her today then." Rona looked in the distance to see the streak of white she had been expecting. "Where's her saddle?"

Virgil suddenly realized what they were going to be doing. "I don't ride horses." He murmured to Rona. "I've never even been around one."

Rona calmly looked back at him. "Don't worry. Bandy is a good horse. She'll be nice to you." She then turned to Dante and said, "You might have to be careful with Horus. He's usually a little grumpy."

"You're talking like a girl now?" Dante asked, knowing she would give some reaction.

She scowled at him and answered, "This is the only time you'll ever see me act like this." A soft velvety nose that wouldn't let her back away too far out of its reach was soon nuzzling her. "Hi Star." She spoke as she nuzzled the white horse's nose back. "I missed you girl. Have you been okay?"

Dante and Virgil glanced at each other, not knowing what to expect from Rona now that she was closer to what she enjoyed most.

A black horse with a white band over its back suddenly came up and sniffed at Dante and Virgil. "That's Bandy. Virgil, you'll have to saddle her. I'll show you how." Then, before anyone could receive a warning, a large Paint came running and stamping his hooves. "This is Horus." Rona said before going up to the beast and gently rubbing his nose. "He doesn't like many people. Dante, do you think you can handle him?"

"I've fought worse." Dante answered, remembering Geryon. "I'll be okay."

Rona grinned and looked to Horus. "Be nice, boy. He's new at this." She went to Star and lightly touched the horse's cheek before walking out with the horse following behind her faithfully.

**It didn't take** long before Dante and Virgil had wished they hadn't been told to ready the horses. Horus, seeming to enjoy being obstinate, kept sidestepping every time Dante would take a step near him with the saddle. Bandy, on the other hand, kept tossing her head when Virgil would try to get her to accept the bit. The whole time they were chasing and arguing with their horses, Rona had Star saddled and ready and was watching the little comedy taking place while sitting on her horse's back.

"You guys need help?" She asked while trying not to laugh too audibly.

Virgil glared at her while Dante was too busy chasing Horus around to have even noticed what she had said.

Before long, Rona called Horus and held him in one place so the saddle could be placed on his back over the horse blanket. To save some more time, she quickly coaxed the horse into accepting the bit and explained to Dante how to climb in the saddle.

"Put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your other leg over." She told him before giving him a chance to try. Horus had a different idea of how it was going to go. Every time Dante tried to lift himself up, Horus swung his head back and threatened to nip his leg, forcing Dante back on his feet.

Rona had gone to help Virgil with Bandy and didn't notice until Dante was cussing at Horus.

She looked over to see Dante rubbing his thigh and walking towards her.

"I am not riding that thing." Dante exclaimed. "He's worse than a demon horse."

"What did he do?" Rona asked, even though she already knew.

"He bit me." Dante roared. "If I had my sword or guns, I'd kill him."

"You said you could handle him." Virgil said as he gracefully swung himself onto Bandy's back.

Rona giggled a little more before telling Dante to ride star and she would take care of Horus. She watched as Dante walked to the white horse and hesitantly climbed onto her back. After seeing that she wasn't going to be nipping at him, he became relaxed and tried to get her to move.

"Gently kick her with your heels and slacken the reins. She's not going to move if she thinks you want her to stop." Rona patted the side of Horus' neck.

Virgil rode towards her, sliding from side to side in the saddle. "Do you need help?" He asked, seeing how big Horus was he doubted Rona could climb onto the giant.

"Don't worry about me." She said. "But I do suggest you go and keep Star from running off with Dante." She watched as Virgil struggled to coax his horse into a trot to catch up with Star who had a yelling Dante bouncing on her back.

"City guys." Rona whispered to Horus. "They don't belong here, do they?" Horus shook his head.She patted Horus' neck one more time before climbing into the saddle.

**It had taken** them almost thirty minutes to calm the horses enough to leave the farm property. Rona rode in the lead on the now prancing Horus. Every once in a while she would hear Dante trying to redirect Star with a curse and Virgil growling something under his breath to Bandy.

"You guys are really going to be sore after this." She exclaimed with a silent chuckle. "Especially since you've never ridden horses before."

"I never would have ridden one of these beasts if you had told me what we were doing." Virgil's voice had taken on a deep, threatening tone.

"Just like you two wouldn't even be in this world if it wasn't for me." She answered with a smirk. "Come on. There's a stream to the east. We can let the horses rest there. Besides, it's good to try new things." She knew Dante and Virgil wouldn't believe this was something she did every week. Especially after they climbed off the horses.

They reached the stream after twenty minutes of Dante's threats to Star when he didn't know how to steady himself on the saddle. "These things need seatbelts." He commented after nearly falling off. "You slide everywhere."

"You wouldn't slide if you were used to this." Rona answered, climbing down from Horus' back.

"And how much have you gone horseback riding?" Virgil asked, expecting her to say an amount in years.

"A few months. But I ride almost as if I was born to." She led Horus to the stream and leaned against a near by tree. She listened as Dante and Virgil tried to follow suit but found their legs had become stiff and didn't want to bend.

"And they don't try biting you or throwing you around?" Dante asked.

"I'm good with horses. They've never tried to hurt me." She paused.

"We'll rest for a while so you two can relax your muscles." Calmly tossing a rock into the water, she slid to the ground and watched Horus as he grazed on the wild grass and drank from the stream.

Dante and Virgil secretly complained about the trip with the beasts they never wanted to be around again. It got even worse when they tried to sit next to Rona. Horus gave a warning, first, stamping his hooves and snorting. It later turned into a swift kick in their direction. Barely missing the twins.

Without much of a worried look on her face, Rona went to Horus and took off his saddle. She whispered a few words to him and watched him calmly walk away. She then looked to Dante and Virgil and smiled. She knew they wouldn't be able to unsaddle Star and Bandy. "Sit down. I'll take care of the horses."

Some time later the three of them were sitting on a patch of grass, the horses forgotten by the twins but not by Rona. They watched the sun rise higher into the sky. The brothers soon came to wonder why they had been brought out in the wilderness until Rona began to explain to them what she had been thinking about. She explained everything but the choice she had to make between saving her brother and breaking the spell, or waiting and killing her brother and keeping Dante and Virgil in her world. She saw this as a decision she had to make on her own. She couldn't let them try to convince her of what action to take. She could let them know what she had almost decided.

"We should be going. Don't want the horses to wonder off too far." She said after rising to her feet.

Dante quickly grabbed hold of her hand. "I want to ask you something." He spoke, forcing Rona to sit back down.

When she was settled, Dante calmly asked as if Virgil wasn't around, "Do you love me?"

Rona let her head fall back against the tree. "I can't think of that right now, Dante. I have more important things on my mind. I'll tell you the answer to that later when I don't have to worry about the end of my life." She climbed to her feet again and easily dodged Dante's hand before catching and readying the horses.

The ride back was easier on the twins. They had adjusted fast to the horses and even came to like them. But the enjoyment was short lived. Rona, after unsaddling her horse and removing its reins and bit, had left without them.

She walked home on her own to think of what she should do. She didn't want to lose anyone, but knew she had to. She could hear the demon's voice whispering to her that time was growing short. But her mind still wasn't made up. What would happen to the power if she couldn't save her brother? What happened if she saved her brother and, in the process, sent Dante and Virgil back? Would she be able to see them again? Was the shard that had sunk into her heart enough to bring them back to her? Or would she have to live her life as a half demon without anyone of her own kind? Her own kind, a phrase she never thought she would catch herself using. But it wasn't true. She was still an outcast. Only now it was more than just humans that would see her as something else. Now it was demons too. Could she live that way? Could she live without anyone to talk to about who and what she was?

_One of your power, child, will always be alone. It is our curse._ The demons voice spoke to her. _It is up to you whether you save your brother, who will become human without the crystal. Or you can sacrifice the blood held within his veins and become more than you are now._

Rona looked to the mountains, their blue majesty blending with the sky. She had decided. All she could do now was wait until she was called, and act when the chance came.

**That night, as** she slept on the floor because of her reluctance to be close to Dante and Virgil, Rona dreamed of the two possible outcomes.

The first was if she chose to save her brother. She saw herself holding him and watching the two men she had grown accustomed to disappear.

In the second, she saw her brother's death and it was her sword that was used. She couldn't see who the wielder of the sword was; they were only a black shadow behind her dying brother. She watched as the crystal that had been in him transferred to his killer, enabling them to control its power.

Both outcomes predicted sadness. Both outcomes scared her beyond measure.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DMC or anything from it.

Note: You're probably going to hate how I've ended this chapter but I'm trying to have more than 14 chapters in this fic. This chapter is also kind of short. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Spikeheila: Thank you for liking this story so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter and, if I put out a sequel, I hope you'll enjoy it just as much. Thanks again.

LadyKadaj: You'll probably like what happens in this chapter. It gives a possibility for the ending you came up with. But I won't say if that's what happens or not. You can vote for a sequel whenever you want. But I would suggest waiting for the ending. Thanks for reviewing.

Miyakitt: Don't worry. Thanks for giving your opinion on Rona. I'm going to see if I can change her a bit before the end of the story and hopefully make her better. I'm glad someone is willing to point out problems like that in this story. I will definately work on making her a better character and if you can remember any of the other examples, go ahead and list them in your reviews.

Now, enjoy the chapter and please review.

**The demon held **Dante, threatening to end his life if Rona tried to stop him. He bargained for his life, telling her he would release Dante if she joined him. She tried to decide before the demon would act without her telling him.

She heard something, like footsteps sliding on rock and turned to see Virgil running at her brother with his sword raised for the kill.

**Rona woke in** the middle of the night. He was calling to her. She looked at Dante and Virgil, their peaceful sleep becoming something she envied. She knew the end was drawing near. She would have to decide, but after she went to her brother.

She silently dressed and left, leaving the twins without a word. She didn't want to leave them like this but couldn't risk them for the fight she had to finish. This was a war of blood, and they weren't blood. She loved them but couldn't let them finish this for her. It was up to her and she would not let them decide how her life would be after this night. She would be the one to change her fate.

Running through the dessert, she let her brother's power guide her. She ran over several hills before arriving at a large cave. A hole where the ceiling had caved in allowed for moonlight to illuminate her brother's face. The demon had chosen to disguise itself in her brother's shell, thinking that would stop her.

With determined steps, she approached the demon. His dark eyes almost seemed to peer into her, searching for her weakness.

"You have come to take your brother's life?" The demon asked.

"You're not my brother. My brother is stronger than you." She said coldly.

The demon laughed a deep-throated laugh. He took pleasure in seeing that she fought to be as cold as the devil himself. It meant, to him, that she was almost ready for the proposition he was going to give her. "Join me, Rona. And your brother will live. Fight me, and you both die."

Rona slowly began to circle him, like a panther daring its prey to run. "You would want me to join you when you tried to kill me by using your sister." She spoke without emotion.

"You conquered over her. You are worthy to stand at my side when I rule this world. You are the one I have waited for, an ally with the power and soul to win over a demon as powerful as my sister. And, because of you, I am even more powerful. You summoned the two half demons and gave them the power to shatter the crystal while it lay in your flesh. You wanted release from the demon's hold and you won. This is the ally I have always sought after." The demon held out a hand to her. "Join me and you will never suffer again."

Continuing to circle him, Rona slowly drew her guns and aimed them. "Take this as my answer." She pulled the trigger of each gun, hitting her mark every time. "Is that a clear enough answer?"

The demon laughed again. "Foolish child." He looked to her as he transformed, his skin becoming liquid fire. "The only end now is your death. It's a pity you chose to fight. You could have been great."

"Who needs greatness when you've got a mind of your own. I will never be your slave, or your ally." She quickly replaced her pistols and drew her swords. "I'd rather die knowing I fought to save the only family I have." She lunged at him, calling on the demon inside her as she did so.

Trying to search for his weak point, she dodged his attacks. She flipped over his kicks and ducked each punch. Every time she noticed a single black spot over his heart that appeared only when he was in a vulnerable state. It was the crystal. But she didn't want to kill him, only free her brother. She didn't know how long she had, but she knew she had to figure it out soon.

With all her thoughts of how to save her brother, she had lost track of what the demon was doing. He kicked her sword out of her left hand, jumping and catching it before she could respond.

"The human in you has made you weak, child." He said triumphantly.

He waited for her to make the first move, smiling with the knowledge that there was something she had missed.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked. "Still hoping I'll help you destroy my home?" She spun her sword. "Think again." She growled and charged, seeing the black spot appear over his heart.

The sudden pain hit her before she had realized what had happened. She stood in front of the demon, her demon form fading. She looked at the blade of her sword, her eyes following its trail until she saw where it led. The blade was buried deep in her left shoulder, a stream of blood flowing from the wound and down her arm. She looked into the demon's eyes before he twisted the blade.

She screamed, nearly blacking out from the pain. She grabbed the blade with her left hand, trying to force it out but loosing feeling in her arm and hand.

"As long as you rely on your human heart," the demon whispered, leaning closer to her and slowly forcing the blade farther and scraping bone, "you can never defeat me." With the last word, he shoved the blade all the way through. Rona felt the blade pierce and shatter bone, but held her scream deep in her throat. She would not allow him to take more pleasure out of her suffering.

"You are strong." He whispered in her ear. "Once your brother's mind becomes my own, I will favor you with a quick and painless death. But life, you will never have again."

"This is only the beginning." She struggled to keep herself from letting the pain over come her. "Your end is yet to come." She glared into his eyes defiantly.

"No, my child." The demon growled. "You have no way to win. You are too weak. My sister is too weak in you to even think of destroying me."

"Then why are you afraid, demon?" She grinned, one small triumph for her.

The demon roughly pulled the sword free from her shoulder. She grunted and fell to the ground. She saw the blood trickle from her shoulder and into the sand. The stream was soon halted, having healed over.

"Bow to me and I will let you live." The demon growled, kicking her hard when she didn't respond.

She held herself up, trying to keep her strength close. "I bow to no one." She choked.

The demon raised the sword, aiming at her neck. "Then you will never see another day." He brought the sword down.

**Dante and Virgil** had awoken to see that Rona wasn't on the floor. Virgil wondered how she could have snuck out without him knowing. Dante only thought she was probably in the living room, reading a book his brother hadn't gotten to yet.

Being closer to the edge, Dante rolled off the bed and walked out and towards the couch. He leaned against the back, expecting to see her lying with a book held in front of her eyes. But she wasn't there. He turned towards the kitchen and didn't see her there. He soon came to think of the possibility that she had gone to fight her brother alone. He ran to the bedroom, seeing that Virgil was sitting on the edge and putting his boots on.

"She's gone." Dante said as he grabbed his own boots, pulling them on and grabbing for his weapons afterwards. "She went on her own." He said frantically, now running towards the door.

Virgil watched him, thoughts of how she couldn't have been stupid enough to try something his brother would do. But there was too much proof that she had.

He grabbed his sword and ran after Dante, wondering if they were too late.

They found her trail through the desert, knowing she was the only one that could have traveled at a run for so long. The sound of fighting and a scream soon filled their ears, driving them on faster. The voice of Rona and the demon drifted through the air like a poisonous flower's sent. She was still alive, but for how long?

Dante was the first to run in, leaping to reach the demon before he could land his blow. His sword caught the falling blade, holding it long enough for the demon to discover whom its new adversary was.

"Get out." Dante grunted to Rona, the strain of holding the blade from her neck becoming more than he had expected.

Rona collapsed, giving into the fatigue but not enough that she was unconscious.

Virgil quickly pulled her away from the ensuing battle between his brother and the demon. He lifted her up and leaned her against the wall of the cave. He saw that her eyes were open and could see what was going on. "You shouldn't have come." She whispered, exausted. "I don't need your help with this."

"He almost killed you." Virgil growled; handing her the sword she had almost left for the demon to take. "You needed our help."

She tried to climb to her feet. "Dante, he can't—"

"Don't worry about him." Virgil forced her back down, wondering how she could still be strong enough to give him a difficult time when she couldn't even stand. "I'll help him."

Rona looked into Virgil's cold eyes, seeing what he was intending to do. "You can't." She whispered.

Virgil grinned a horrible grin that told her he knew what would happen if he killed the demon and her brother. He knew about the power he could gain.

"How?" She asked, knowing he would understand what she meant.

"You talk in your sleep, remember?" He answered before leaving her side. She watched him circle around her brother who was too distracted by Dante to know Virgil was even there.

Moving into the shadows, Virgil waited for the right time.

The demon soon held Dante in front of him, the sword blade to his throat with a threat of taking his life. "One last chance, child." The demon spoke. "Join me and you can have everything you wish."

Rona stumbled to her feet, her mind reeling. She had seen this before. The stage was set for the end. She looked to the demon, knowing he would kill Dante if she waited too long.

"Everything I want?" She asked, hoping it would give him the idea that she was interested in the offer. "If I join you?"

He nodded. "All you have to do is come to me."

She took a step closer, searching for a way to postpone the fast arriving loss she would soon endure. "And if I don't?"

"Then this one dies before you. You will see his painful death. You will hear his screams as he is torn apart." The demon waited to hear her answer.

The sound of someone running on the sandstone floor alerted Rona to Virgil's presence. She looked behind the Demon holding Dante, knowing now was the time to decide. Now was the moment for her to choose her destiny. Save her brother and lose the men she loved, or let Virgil kill him and lose the only family she had to keep a dream alive.

Time seemed to slow as she thought of what she should do. Would she sacrifice her brother to live the distant dream that had become reality? Or would she save him and lose what she had grown so accustomed to in her new life?

Note: The next chapter will be coming as fast as the others have. I promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DMC. I only claim Rona, her brother, and whatever other characters who's names I have forgotten that have appeared in this story.

Note: You'll finally get to see what Rona decides. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as well written as the others. I was interrupted several times while writing it.

magusanubis: I'm glad that you're at least reviewing when you can.

LadyKadaj: You were right to assume that the story was almost over. I should have reworded what I said but you also made me think of a way to make this story longer. I'll be saying how in a minute. And keep smiling. It's a good thing to do, even if it isn't because of my story.

Okay, what I was thinking of doing is, instead of writing a sequel, just adding the possible sequel to this story. Pretty much having this story longer with a second adventure with Rona and the twins. If you want me to do that instead, say so in your reviews. Or you can tell me if you still just want a sequel. There will be at least one more chapter after this, depending on what is decided. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll stop typing this note so you can get to it.

**Rona saw Virgil**, sword ready to strike a killing blow, and remembered her brother as he had been before. Could she let him die? Could she allow her last family member to be taken from her? "No." She whispered to herself and sent a telekinetic blast to throw Virgil back. She walked towards the demon, listening to the voice in her heart.

"We will rule together." The demon spoke, still holding Dante.

Seeing Virgil rise from the ground, Rona knew she had to act fast. "Forgive me. Please." She spoke loud enough for everyone to hear her. She saw the expecting look in Virgil's eyes but something else was there too. But it was something she couldn't recognize or understand.

Using her telekinesis again, she took her sword back from the demon and threw Dante from him. She called on her own demon to draw her brother from Aris. Her eyes remained blank as she heard the demon's angry hollers and yells. She watched as the flaming demon separated from her brother, the crystal now more visible than before. She could see that it now beat like a human heart. She saw her brother fall behind the angry demon that had suddenly come at her without warning.

She dodged several of his attacks until she decided it was time for her to fight back.

With speed she hadn't thought possible of herself, she struck, planting one sword in his right shoulder. He howled with pain and anger.

Through the corner of her eye, Rona saw Dante holding Virgil back. She suddenly understood what the underlying look in his eyes had been. He was disappointed in her. He felts she had betrayed him. She hated the thought that this was what he believed. But she couldn't go back, not now. Not now when she could put everything in danger by giving up.

She quickly ducked a fast punch aimed at her chin and drove the second sword into his other shoulder. She smiled inwardly, watching him stagger. He had believed he was untouchable and was weak because of it.

"For my brother." She growled before plunging her fist into his chest. Her hand wrapped around the beating crystal, slowly adding pressure to the demon's heart.

"For your brother." The demon spoke, trying to keep himself above the pain. "All of this when he will be dead within years. In saving him now, you are wasting energy and time. You will live long after he is dead and gone. When his body has become a dinner party for the worms, you will be in this world alone with no one to give you comfort." He felt the pressure around his heart weaken. "Let me keep him alive. Let me keep him close to you for eternity. With me to keep him alive, you will have your brother to the end of time."

Rona looked into the demon's eyes. She knew he could do it. She knew but didn't want her brother to suffer like she would. "No." She answered. "He will live his life and die a human. I won't let you turn him into what I have become. He will die as what I can never be again." She suddenly gripped his heart, ignoring his screams and struggling pleas. She felt his crystal heart crushed in her hand until she could feel nothing else.

Felling his fiery flesh begin to burn her skin, she quickly withdrew her hand and ran to her brother.

The demon slumped to the floor of the cave, melting the sand it landed on. Dante and Virgil watched, knowing it was over. It wouldn't be long until the fire went out, until they disappeared.

Dante looked to Rona, memorizing the picture before him of her holding her brother and watching the fading flames. He wondered if his brother was doing the same, but didn't avert his gaze from Rona to see.

Virgil cursed Rona in his mind. How could she have betrayed him by stopping him? He had planned everything out to save her and reward her with what she had always wanted, a family that would never leave. How could she have prevented him winning the life for her that she deserved? How could she have hurt him so? He vowed that if he ever saw her again, she would be dead before she got the chance to recognize him.

The flames faded, as did Dante and Virgil.

Rona let her brother lay back down on the cool sand. She wanted to make sure the crystal was completely destroyed. But then she had forgotten the shard that was merging with her heart.

She stepped onto the now solid glass, searching for any stray slivers of the crystal. A sudden tearing sensation struck her, sending her to her knees. She gasped for air, trying to keep herself together.

_It's too late,_ the demon inside her whispered. _I can't make you human without killing you. You are beyond any chances of losing your demon half. I cannot leave._

This didn't bother her. She saved her brother and knew that, wherever they were, Dante and Virgil were still alive. Or at least she hoped.

"Rona?" Rona turned around to see her brother sitting up, his hands to his head. "What happened? How did it all end? Are your roommates still here? The demon twins?"

"They're gone." She spoke only to break down with the realization of what the words meant. They somehow seemed to have more truth when spoken than when thought. They became an admittance that she had lost what she had never wanted to let go.

Aris went to his crying sister and held her trembling body. He looked around, remembering everything that happened and wishing he had never worn the crystal. He blamed himself for the release of the first demon, the demon that had taken over him. He blamed himself for the pain his sister was going through. But he didn't know that she blamed herself for hesitating to save him. He didn't know she believed everything had been her fault and not his.

"I'll have to stay with you for a while." He said, trying to take Rona's mind off everything that had happened.

"You'll be welcome." She muttered without feeling. "Lets go." Rona stood and led her brother towards the entrance of the cave, looking back once to check if there was some chance she had been mistaken. She hoped she would see them standing in the sunlight pouring in through the hole in the ceiling. Her heart sank when she saw they were gone like a cool spring day ending with a sunset that will never have its equal.

**Dante awoke in** his own bedroom, everything that had happened seeming like a dream. But he knew it wasn't. A dream wouldn't have made him feel depressed for it ending. After all, a dream was just a dream.

He went to his office, looked at the demon heads stuck to the walls and thought of what had happened to his brother. He could remember seeing his brother fall farther into the demon world and preventing him from catching him. He even had the sliced glove covered in blood. He wanted to catch him, save him from his damnation. But he wasn't able to. He promised himself he would do everything in his power to get his brother out, even though he would be fighting him.

**Virgil awoke and** found himself shackled to a wall. He wore no shirt and torn pants. He remembered his vow and yet also remembered how Mundus had taken him. He blamed his capture on Rona, his reasoning being that she had made him weak. She changed him more than should have been allowed.

With all of these thoughts rushing through his mind, he knew the only thing that would keep him going was his desire for revenge. He would kill her for her betrayal and his pain. He wouldn't be soft like his brother and forgive her at her first request. He would pay her back in full. And he would never allow a human to ever get the best of him again.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Devil May Cry.

Note: I will be making the sequel a continuation. I'm also thinking of maybe having three sections of the story. You can give your opinions on this whenever you want.

Sanctuary of Darkness: I have a facintaion with fire so representing them by it was something I had been waiting to do. Making this longer was actually one of my reasons for thinking of having the sequel as a continuation. That and this computer is bad enough that it would never let me add a new story.

magusanubis: The sequel is going to be a part of this story. The first chapter is already in the making. And there were enough people that asked so you'll get to see what happens next probably tomorrow. And you're not the only one that got emotional with the last chapter, I did too.

LadyKadaj: The people that read the first story also never read the sequel when I last did that. So I probably won't put out many sequels, just continuations. They are the Dante and Virgil from DMC3. I'm kind of going to travel through all three time periods, maybe.

BloodyDemonEmpress: It's continuing, so you'll have more to read. I'm glad that you at least review when you can.

Ok. Now, before I'm interrupted by one of my nephews, I'll let you get to the chapter. It's kind of an intro to the next section of the story. Enjoy.

**Rona watched as** Virgil ran at her brother, his sword ready for the kill. She suddenly acted without knowing what she was doing or why. She used her telekinesis to move Dante just before she saw the blade of Yamato exit through her brother's chest. She soon realized what she had done; she had helped in the murder of her brother.

"Aris!" She cried and ran forward, only to be caught and held by Dante. She struggled against him, trying to go to her twin though she knew it was too late. He was already dead, his blood running colder by the second.

Virgil accepted the power from the demon, holding out his hand to the red and black flame hovering over the body lying at his feet in the sand. A red pool slowly spread from the body, almost seeming to be setting a perimeter around the new death.

He saw Rona fall against Dante, knowing that he had caused her grief but would make it all right in the end. He would give her a new family, he and Dante. They would be close and never leave each other's sides. He would do his best to get along with his brother, just to give her the life she deserved.

Closing his eyes, Virgil knew everything would be just as it should be.

Her heart broken, Rona tried to figure out how she could have allowed such a thing to happen. She sank to the ground, feeling Dante do his best to hold her. She moved her eyes to her brother, almost believing she could hear him asking her to take revenge for his death.

"Rona." A voice whispered, waking her from her dream. She looked around the room, seeing no one was there.

**Covering her tired** eyes with a trembling hand, she slowly came to the conclusion that it had been a part of the dream. It had been a week since she had lost Dante and Virgil, something she had almost come to regret. Her brother had moved in with her, saying that he wanted to live somewhere that didn't remind him of what he was for close to a month. Rona believed it was because he wanted to help her forget. But she could never forget. They were too close to her heart, especially since she was no longer human. She felt like they had become like relatives to her. She couldn't hear the voice of her demon half any more, deciding that she didn't need to since she though like her a little more each day.

Wanting to see the twins again, she crawled along her bed and to the PS2. Switching it on, she made sure her brother hadn't changed the game and began the fight against Arkham. She made the fight as short as possible and watched as Dante and Virgil made the decision to work together.

A smile twisted her lips as she watched them walk side by side, making her realize they would live as they were supposed to. But she hoped they were able to change their future and were now working together. Then again she doubted that was what had happened.

"Had another dream?" Rona heard Aris ask.

She looked from her TV and towards the door. The two of them, later causing the owner to just give her the apartment in case there would be another time where such repairs would be needed, had repaired everything.

"Yeah." Rona answered. "More like a nightmare, actually. I can't help but miss them."

Aris came closer to her and sat on the bed. "I know." He gently rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her. "I'm sure you were close. But you might not be able to get them back."

"I can't." She corrected. She paused the game and listened to her brother.

"There might be a chance."

Rona looked to her brother's eyes. What was he talking about?

"You still have a piece of the crystal. That's why you're still half demon. There might be enough power left in that shard to take you to them."

Aris watched the blank look on his sister's face become one of shock then joy. She nearly knocked him over when she threw herself at him for the purpose of giving him a hug as thanks. He was glad she hadn't been holding any of her weapons at the time.

Being thrilled with the idea, she leaped from off her bed and near the door and began chattering about how nice it would be to be back with them. But her happiness soon faded when she realized her brother hadn't said anything about him going with her. "What about you?" Her ecstatic features had now faded into seriousness and worry.

"I'm human." He began. "I wouldn't survive in that world. Besides, you don't belong here where nothing happens. You've been bored and depressed because of it. You should be where there's adventure, where you aren't going to be called crazy for believing you're half demon. You should have the life that's impossible here."

Rona leaned against the wall, trying not to knock any of her swords from the wall. She watched her brother leave her room to get ready for work. How could she decide to leave him? But then, how could he suggest that she leave? She didn't know the answers but knew that she had to work on preparing a song for a funeral. She had been asked several times to sing at weddings, funerals and church ceremonies. She never sang her songs for the public, though. She only sang what was requested. Her own songs, any more, were about them. She figured it was her way of saying goodbye. But it was always the same. The songs made her miss them so much that she cried.

Searching through her closet, she suddenly kicked something she knew shouldn't have been there. She soon found it was a guitar case. Her eyes welled with tears as she took it out to find the red guitar Dante had bought her. She carefully pulled it out and tested the strings, listening to their well-tuned notes. She soon made up her mind about what she was going to do, but she would sing at the funeral first before planning out her future.

Hurrying to get ready, she left the guitar on her bed where it rested and reminded her of a memorial. But to whom she couldn't guess.

**Hours passed before** she returned to her apartment. She quickly cooked a dinner for her brother and changed out of her black satin dress. The only dress she owned. She changed into a red spaghetti strap shirt and blue jeans.

Lying on the couch, she began to read until she fell asleep.

**She was back**in the cave where she had last seen Dante and Virgil. Moonlight fell in from the hole, acting as a spot light that pointed her out from everything else. She heard a sound to her left and spun to meet it. What she saw would forever haunt her. There stood Virgil, a look of burning hatred in his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something until Rona heard Dante say her name. She turned to see his welcoming eyes and smiled.

"Come on." Dante spoke. "I promise I'll take care of you."

Rona didn't know what to do. She wanted to know why Virgil appeared to hate her but also wanted the comfort and safety Dante would give her. She knew she couldn't have both at once.

Sinking to her knees, she began to shiver.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder before pulling her into a warm embrace.

**Opening her eyes**, Rona knew what would happen of she were to go back to sleep. She would never see her brother again but knew he would do just fine without her, maybe even better. She had felt like a weight that was getting to be too much for her brother to bear. She couldn't let it continue.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and slept once again.


	17. Book 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Devil May Cry. The rest of the characters mentioned are mine.

Note: This is the beginning of what would have been a seperate sequel. I hope you like it. I spent most of the time I wrote it, listening to probably love songs. So that explains some of it. The rest, I have no idea.

magusanubis: You'll hear about Virgil soon. I'm just not sure of how soon. But he will be in this. And I don't think Dante could ever be evil. He's too good.

Bustahead: Thanks for the several reviews. I'm glad you like it and I hope you've gotten to this chapter, too. Thanks for what you said about the action scenes. I'll do what I can to make the next ones better. And you didn't offend me at all. I'm glad that you said it. Now I can try to fix my mistakes and I'm sure there are a few. I just haven't written the whole list yet.

Mental-Chick246: I tried to review your story but this computer I'm using doesn't like to work.So, I'll give you my opinion here. I really liked it. You should continue. I'll be keeping watch for the new chapter. I'll leave a review when I'm on a computer that doesn't fight with me. Until then, I hope you do update your story. And I hope more people review, too.

Now on with the story. I actually had the title planned out as Demon Hearts Reunited. You can comment on it if you want. Enjoy.

**Dante strode toward** his room. His white hair dangled in front of his pale blue eyes. He had left his trench coat in his room, leaving only his red vest and tight black clothing. His mind wondered to the past, reminding him of Rona. He hastily pushed the memories aside. It had been years since he had seen her. So much time, time enough for him to lose his brother to the demon who had killed his mother, and destroyed his father for all he knew. He hadn't seen him for years, ever since he was a kid. Dante was now in his mid twenties, never having cared much for his age. It never really mattered. He was practically the same no matter what his age. He only grew a little wiser with each passing year. But the hardest lesson had to have been with Rona. She was the one that taught him falling in love wasn't always a fairy tail. Why did she keep coming to his mind? Could he miss her that much?

Dante stood outside his bedroom door. Something didn't feel right. Something had changed. He drew ebony from its holster, expecting to find a demon searching through his room after opening the door.

He swung the door open and aimed the gun within the same second, only finding a small mound lying on his bed. He looked at the long dark hair, the tanned skin, and the slender form with a feline face. He knew this creature that was sleeping in his bed.

He lowered his gun and quietly approached the sleeping form. He sat on the edge of the bed, noticing she had somehow grown even more beautiful than when he had last seen her. Or maybe it was because of how long ago it had been.

With smooth, silent movements, he tenderly brushed a long strand of hair from her face. His lips twisted into a kind, loving smile before he leaned down and brushed his lips against her forehead. She stirred, seeming to have woken from a long sleep that held peaceful dreams. Her golden eyes, which had once held a flame that could never be quenched, focused on his.

At first she didn't appear to recognize him, then she seemed to search into his eyes for his soul and smiled. "Dante." She spoke before throwing herself from the bed and catching her arms around his neck. "I didn't think it would work." She whispered, her voice filled with tears while her eyes stayed dry.

"I never remembered you being so friendly." Dante said; his arms lightly wrapped around her waist. He was almost afraid she would disappear if he allowed himself to truly believe he was holding her again.

She backed away, her eyes searching his once again. "You know that I couldn't—"

"I know." He answered, his voice drooping into a depressed tone. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I." She answered then looked around the room. "You really need to clean this place up."

Dante chuckled a little. "It probably wouldn't have been this bad if you had come back with us." He took her hand and raised it to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss on her fingers. "A lot has happened since then." He whispered as he looked down at her fragile looking hand. "So much to tell you, I don't know where to start." He looked into her eyes. "I missed you, Rona."

She felt her heart melt, her eyes softened with the sorrow and pain she heard in his voice. "What's happened, Dante?"

He told her about Mallet Island and everything that took place. Of course she already knew. She had just hoped that maybe Dante and Virgil were able to change and worked together.

"Do you need anything? Food drinks… me." Dante grinned devilishly.

"Don't bet on it." She answered with a smile, a smile Dante had come to dream of every night. "But I could use something to eat. I'm also kind of thirsty."

"So, you'll take everything but me, huh?" Dante helped her from the bed, making sure she had a clear pathway to the door through the discarded clothes and papers.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Dante stopped her at the door. Placing one hand against the wall, next to her neck, he leaned towards her and whispered, "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too." She answered impulsively.

He leaned closer to her until his nose had brushed hers. He stopped, waiting for her to stop him with words. She, instead, gently laid her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him back. "Dante? My breakfast?" She spoke, unsure of what he would do. She remembered that he had a temper and didn't want to make him lose it.

"It'll still be there whether we go now or not." He whispered, now nuzzling her neck.

"I'll still be here longer than it will." She whispered back, trying to keep herself from giving up this new war.

"Not this moment." He pulled back to look into her eyes, her bright golden eyes he had wanted to see again for so long.

Rona slowly slid her arms behind his shoulders and pulled him close, laying her head against his hard chest. She listened to his heartbeat just as she had done before. She listened as his heart beat at the same pace as her own. She soon felt his hands against her back while his chin rested on the crown of her head. "How could I have let you go?" She whispered.

"I never let you go." Dante answered, closing his eyes and enjoying this moment he had with her.

Rona didn't want to move, but knew she had to. Her stomach was getting close to growling at her, demanding for her to eat. She could already feel it twisting, threatening to make a sound.

"I need to eat." She whispered, pushing Dante away and going through the door.

Dante calmly led Rona to the kitchen, telling her how he had found the place and how long he had lived there.

"I see you have done pretty well." Rona commented, sitting down at a small table. "I'm proud of you." She then thought for a moment and asked, "Is Trish living here too?" She was afraid of what the answer would be but knew she hadn't been a part of his life for so long. She almost expected him to say that he had fallen in love with someone else.

Dante looked at her curiously, wondering what would make her ask something like that. "Yeah, she is. Her room is on the opposite side of the building from mine." He noticed that Rona almost seemed relieved to hear that. He handed her a plate with a slice of pizza.

"Do you have anything else?" She asked; glancing up at Dante and back to the pizza that looked like it had been overloaded with peppers and a few things she didn't even recognize as food.

"What? You like pizza."

"Not when it's all… strange looking like this." She answered, pushing the plate away.

"I forgot you only eat pizza with pepperoni and any other meat you can get." Dante put the slice of pizza he had given her back in its box and put a slice of pepperoni pizza on her plate. "Better?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "Could it have occurred to you that I don't want pizza? I need more to live on, you know."

"No you don't." Dante argued. "If I could live on this stuff—"

"You do."

"Then so can you. Eat up."

Rona looked down at the plate and said, "How much are you willing to bet that I can just eat pizza while living here?" Her eyes jumped to him, seeming to glow with the possible win.

"You'll do something to make me lose. No bet." He answered and pushed the plate closer to her. "Now eat. We'll go out afterwards."

"Out?" Rona was now becoming worried about what he was meaning. "What kind of 'out' are you meaning? Like a date or just getting out of the house?"

"Which would you prefer?" Dante grinned at her again.

"I'd prefer going shopping for clothes since I'm going to be here for a while." She answered, picking up the pizza and taking a bite while looking Dante in the eyes.

"Then that's what we'll do. There's a mall near by, you should be able to find something that will fit you." Dante went to the fridge. "What do you want to drink? There's beer if you're interested."

"You know I don't drink beer." She growled. "Anything that isn't sickening?"

Dante looked at her over his shoulder. "We'll get you some juice while were out."

**An hour later**, after the two of them had talked and Rona had eaten at least half of her breakfast, they left for the mall. Or got out the door before Rona had to ask how they were going to get to their destination.

"Look next to the sidewalk." Dante said, turning her head manually with his hands. "You see the bike? That's what we're taking."

Rona looked at the large motorcycle. "You're joking right?"

Dante stood next to it, holding a helmet that he was intending to have her wear. "No, I'm not. Come on. You'll be safe, I promise."

She remembered what happened in Devil May Cry 3 and hesitated to trust his driving skills. "And what happened to the last bike you drove? Lets say, the one you drove up the Temen-Ni-Grew."

Dante gave a nervous laugh. "That was a long time ago. I haven't done anything like that in—"

"A few days?"

Dante glared. "In as many years as that was. Now come on."

Giving in, Rona accepted the helmet and waited until Dante was on the bike before she climbed on.

"What do I hold onto?" She asked, knowing how he would answer.

"Me. Are you through wasting time?"

"The good times are back, I guess." She muttered under her breath before putting her arms around Dante's waste and holding on tight.

She enjoyed the feeling of the wind and wished she wasn't wearing the helmet. Then again she was glad since brushing her hair afterwards would have hurt like hell.

**Arriving at the** mall had almost been as much fun as leaving for the mall. Rona, without realizing it, was attracting the attention of several guys. But all she saw was Dante. All other guys were just ghosts in her eyes, compared to the half demon man she walked with. She didn't even want to see anyone else.

"What about this?" Dante asked, holding up a tube top.

"No." Rona found a baby doll T-shirt and held it up. "What do you think?"

"I think this would look better on you." He shoved the tube top at her and went back to searching.

"Dante. That would fall off to easily." She shoved it back at him and looked for a shirt that both of them might like, even though that was probably impossible. She picked up a shirt from the rack just in time to hear Dante had found something. She looked and glared at him. "That's even worse."

"How?" Dante asked with a joking voice.

"That isn't just a tube top. It's close to being a bra. I'm not going to traipse around with hardly anything on so you can drool over me. And especially not for everyone else to see."

"Then you can wear it at home. Just for me." He wasn't about to give up.

"No." Rona pushed Dante's choice away and started searching again.

"At least try it on." Dante persisted.

"Why?"

"I want to see you wear something else besides T-shirts and jeans."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Rona grabbed the clothing from Dante and headed for the dressing rooms. On the way there she muttered several curses about his strange obsession that she had known from other guys as well.

It didn't take her long to decide she didn't like what Dante had chosen. She didn't realize that it wasn't just extremely revealing but also tight. This wasn't in any way her style. She believed in dressing according to personality. She wasn't the type to reveal too much of herself, or any of herself.

"So?" She heard Dante outside the door.

"I'm not coming out." She quietly yelled through the door.

"Yes you are. Come on. You're young and beautiful. This shouldn't be much of a problem for you."

"It is when I've spent most of my life dressing a lot like my brother."

Dante, after getting impatient, yanked the door open. He almost laughed about Rona's objecting scream but; instead, paid attention to how she looked. "I'm glad I chose a dark red." He commented. "You should buy it."

"I don't have money." She turned away from him and looked at herself in the mirror. "And I wouldn't buy this if I did." She added.

Dante moved behind her, examining how they looked together and calmly said, "As I said, you can wear it only at home if you want." He brushed her hair off her shoulders. "You can wear it just for me." He moved his hands down to her waist and held his hands in front of her flat stomach, pulling her closer to him.

"If you think that that's going to work, you're wrong."

He smiled and let her go. "I'll find something else then."

"You—" Dante had left before she could finish. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to do any more clothes hunting for her. But he had left too fast for her to say anything.

Dante found a few shirts that would be more to her liking. One or two of them were belly shirts but he knew he could convince her they wouldn't bother her. Either that or he would buy them anyways.

Deciding she wasn't going to try anything else on, Rona let Dante buy the shirts he had picked out. She didn't notice that he had snuck in a certain item she had refused to ever wear again. They picked out jeans together; some were hip huggers while the others were slightly form fitting. Everything else she needed, he let her pick.

**That night Dante** made room for Rona's clothes in his dresser. He thought of what she had done when she saw him after waking up. What did she mean that she didn't think it would work? He decided it had to have been her arrival that she didn't think would be successful. But then he wondered how she got there.

"Are you through yet?" Rona asked, standing in the doorway.

Dante turned towards her. "Yeah. I guess we'll be sharing this room, then. Since your clothes are in here too."

"I'll sleep on the floor." Rona moved to go back through the house.

"You'll be sleeping on the bed with me."

Rona stopped and turned back to Dante. "What?"

"You heard me." Dante was now grinning about the look on her face. "The bed is more comfortable than the floor."

"I'm not sleeping in a bed alone with you." She was now smiling too; amazed that Dante would be suggesting such a thing. "Besides, we haven't really been around each other in a while. I'll need to get used to you again."

Dante took a step towards her. "What are you afraid will happen?"

"You really need to ask?"

Dante seemed to be amazed with her for suggesting such a thing would happen. "I'll be nice." He said, now reaching for a strand of her hair. "I promise."

"One of us gets the couch." She said, looking into his eyes.

Dante dropped his hand, slightly frustrated that she was arguing with him and yet thinking of it as more of a challenge. "I'll sleep on the couch. Just don't forget that this is my room too."

"Not while I'm here it isn't." She answered with a chuckle.

Dante looked back at her while walking out, a smile overtaking his face. "I'm glad you're here." He whispered and walked out.

**Rona couldn't sleep**. She kept thinking of what she had said to Dante and was ready to bite off her own head for it. She thought of how kind he had been and how easily he had made her laugh since the first moment she had arrived. It didn't take long for her to realize she wasn't going to sleep while she felt like she had hurt Dante. She climbed out of the bed and crept into the living room to see Dante lying on the couch, watching TV. He looked in her direction and asked, "What? You want the couch now?"

"No." She answered, thinking of an excuse. "I'm cold."

"I'll get you another blanket then." He was about to get up when Rona quickly took a step towards him, startling him enough to make him stay in one place.

"I was wondering…" She didn't know how to ask her question.

"Yes?" Dante waited.

"Can I climb in with you?" She asked meekly.

Dante smiled and moved back, lifting one arm as a way of telling her she could. He held her close so she wouldn't fall off, smiling as he fell asleep with his head on hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I kind of changed this chapter a little. There was something about it before that bothered me. Actually it still bothers me but I'll let all of you decide if it's good or not. Please enjoy and review.

**A lone dark** figure watched through a window as Dante protectively kept an arm around Rona. Its eyes glowing red with anger, the figure slowly turned towards a street lamp. Masculine features revealed, he vowed vengeance for his master.

He turned away from the light and towards a wall, seeming to walk straight into the red brick.

"You have seen your target?" A power filled voice asked.

"Yes, sire. I have. Are you certain there will be little resistance?" The figure asked.

"Dear Banith. Haven't you learned not to question me?" A pair of glowing red eyes appeared close to Banith, behind him. "The girl. She will make them both weaker. After that, you will be met with little resistance. That is the time to strike."

"How can you be so sure she will do this?" Banith asked.

"No more questions. You are my servant. By now you should realize I know everything."

Banith bowed his head. "Forgive me, my lord."

"Go." The voice bellowed. "You know what to do."

"I will take care of it, my lord." Banith left, his mind running through his master's plan for revenge. He couldn't understand why a half-breed posed as such a threat to him, his master. Especially the one Banith was sent to kill. This half-breed hardly looked like a problem. Why was a demon hit man needed for such easy prey? But then his master had warned him not to underestimate his target. He had been told that there was more to this half-breed than met the eye. This one had killed a powerful demon without much aid from another. Banith always though of this as an overstatement but never spoke about it. His master had the power to destroy him in a split second. He would do whatever it took to please the master he served so faithfully. Even waste his time with a half-breed that was no match for a full demon.

**Dante watched as** Rona stirred from her sleep. "Good-morning beautiful." He whispered.

Rona opened her golden eyes and smiled up at Dante. "Is this how you plan to greet me every morning?"

"Only when you're lying next to me." Dante caressed the side of her face. "You hungry?" He asked, his eyes examining every inch of her face.

"Yeah." She answered, moving off the couch. "I'll go find something. I don't want to be stuck with pizza again." She looked back at Dante, a grin on her face that told him she was enjoying her stay already.

"I'm going to take a bath." Dante muttered. "Want to join me?" He added in a louder voice.

"I don't think so." She answered. "I'll take one later, like when you aren't around."

He chuckled and walked into the bathroom. "I'll surprise you." He whispered.

Rona stood in front of the fridge, searching for anything that was still edible and wasn't pizza. She looked on the counter next to the fridge and found a bowl of fruit. "Why didn't I see that yesterday?" She asked as she reached for an apple. She heard footsteps and, thinking it was Dante, asked, "I thought you were going to take a bath?"

"Who are you?" Came the reply.

Rona paused. The voice was a woman's voice, not Dante's. "I'm a friend of Dante's." She answered. "Who are you? And why are you hiding?"

The woman came into Rona's view. She wore a black, sleeveless leather shirt with matching black pants. Her long blond hair was braided neatly and draped over her shoulder. "I'm Trish. I live here. And I'm not hiding."

Rona smiled. "I'm Rona." She held out her hand to Trish, expecting her to accept the formal greeting.

"I've heard a lot about you from Dante." She answered instead. "He couldn't stop talking about you."

"I tend to have that effect on few guys." Rona muttered, dropping her hand and biting into her apple.

"I didn't think I would get to meet you. He told me you lived too far from here, he never told me where."

"So he never told you I was from a different world."

Trish gave her an odd look, a look that questioned if she was crazy or not.

"Never mind." Rona tried to think of something else to talk about. "So, what's it like to live with Dante now?"

"He's still hard to live with, believe me." Trish was slowly beginning to relax around Rona, the reason being that they had at least one thing in common. They lived with Dante. "It's hard to get him to clean his room. I guess it was always that way. I know he never liked to listen to his mother when it came to keeping the house habitable."

Rona snickered. "Yeah, Virgil had to clean up after him when they were visiting me."

"I think I'd rather live with Virgil instead of Dante." Trish confessed. "Virgil never complained about there being less pizza. He only complained about hell."

Trying not to laugh, Rona answered, "I'm sure he would."

**As he left** the bathroom,Dante heard Rona and Trish talking in the kitchen. He wondered if it was such a good idea. He waltzed in with confidence that they hadn't said anything that he might regret. "Hey ladies. What's for breakfast?"

Rona and Trish stared at him blankly. "Eat what you always do." Trish answered. "Pizza."

He smiled and grabbed a few slices before sitting down. "How was the mission?"

"Dull." Trish answered, winking at Rona to show her it wasn't. "Hardly anything happened." She then turned towards Rona and asked, "How about we go for a walk? I'd like to get to know you more. At least more than what Dante told me."

Dante suddenly gave his full attention to what might be going on. "She hasn't seen the whole house yet, Trish. I think she should stay here where it's safe and she can get used to her new home."

"Walking is a good way to do that." Rona answered. "Lets go."

Dante frantically tried to change her mind. He couldn't admit to her why he wanted her to stay but he could admit it to himself. He had lost her once and didn't want to take a chance on it happening again. He would do anything to be just as happy as he was that time he was with her. But Trish wasn't going to let him have his way. She never did. She was reminding him more of his mother each day.

"**So, what happened?"** Trish asked as she and Rona strolled down an empty street.

"What do you mean?" Rona was already confused.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm sorry you are. It will be nice to have another woman around. It gets tiring after a while of trying to talk to Dante."

The two of them chuckled before Rona answered, "I didn't belong in my home any more. It wasn't exactly the place for a half demon. No one even knew about the possibility of demons existing. Then again they could erase their memories easily of anything out of the norm."

"It sounds worse than living with Dante." Trish commented.

"It was." Rona looked to her left, noticing someone walking towards them. She soon realized it was a man. He was close to Dante's height, probably a little shorter. His hair was bright red, almost like fire that reached to his shoulders. As he came closer, Rona noticed his eyes were two different colors. One was a bright emerald green while the other was an icy blue. "Hi." She said before realizing what she was doing.

"Hello." He answered, his voice as soft as a spring rain and just as musical. "I'm Devon. I thought I had recognized you from somewhere before and thought I'd come over."

Rona smiled, her mind running with the idea of flirting with him. "We haven't met before." She answered.

"You sure?" He watched with a grin as Rona shook her head. "Not even at a party at some bar?"

"Nope." She answered, enjoying the attention but wishing Dante was there with her instead. "I don't go to bars and I don't party."

"Well, maybe I can change that." His hand strayed to her shoulder, gently caressing her skin. "Why don't you come to the park tonight? Bring your friend too." He looked to Trish, knowing she had recognized him.

"We can't." Trish answered sternly. "We have some business to attend to. Come on." She took hold of Rona's arm and pulled her along the sidewalk. She was in such a hurry to leave that she didn't realize Rona had given him her name.

After being dragged for nearly two blocks, Rona asked what was wrong.

"I can't explain it." Trish spoke. "Just don't talk to him. He's trouble."

"So is Dante." Rona answered, looking back to where she had seen Devon. Her eyes drifted into a dreamy haze.

"Not like him. Keep away from him, Rona." Trish lightly slapped Rona's cheek to get her attention. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. Don't go near him. I get it." But she didn't consider the idea that maybe Trish was trying to protect her from something. All she could think of was the attractive Devon and his beautiful eyes that held so much mystery; it was almost like looking into Virgil's eyes again. "What happened to Virgil?" She asked.

Trish hesitated. "He's dead." She whispered. "Dante, he…"

"I already know about that." Rona said, hiding the fact that it was depressing her. "I mean, what happened afterwards? Does he still exist?"

Trish thought about it. "I don't know. Mundus never told us what he did with those that failed. Most of the time he destroyed them. But I don't know what happened with Virgil. Why?"

"I was just curious." Rona looked back to Trish. "So there is a chance that he could still be alive?"

"I doubt it, unless he escaped. But that's even less likely. Do you miss him?"

Rona looked at the cracked concrete they stood on. Did she miss him? "I don't know. I guess I just want things back to how they were when I first met Dante and Virgil. It's not easy to let them go."

Trish nodded. She understood what Rona meant. She herself had trouble letting go of the fact that Virgil had died without knowing who he truly was. She had known but never told him. After meeting Dante, there were times where she wanted to tell both of them but didn't. She never could understand why.

**Dante waited impatiently** for the girls to get back. He couldn't seem to get himself relaxed with the knowledge that they were out there without weapons or any way to protect themselves. Trish was a good fighter, but he didn't think she could protect both herself and Rona. He didn't even want to think of Rona fighting demons in his city.

He heard the front door shut and ran to meet the two laughing women. "What have you been doing?" Dante asked, trying not to appear panicked.

"We've been looking for the devil." Rona answered. "I was hoping that maybe I could hook up with him. Maybe even become his queen."

Dante laughed. "You didn't need to search very far for a devil. I don't think you would want to find _the_ devil though."

"No?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. "Then what should I do?"

Dante took a step closer to her. "You should—"

"Keep yourselves apart from each other when I'm around." Trish interrupted. "And from now on, Rona is sleeping in my room. Dante can have his room back."

"What's the problem with her sleeping with me?" Dante asked.

Trish gave him a look that told him not to ask again. "Go get your clothes and we'll find a place for them. We can stay up all night talking tonight."

"And you haven't talked enough already?" Dante asked, taking Rona's hand in one of his.

"But there's so much more we could learn about each other and you." Rona answered before Trish. She smiled about the nervous look Dante had and knew there were a few things she could learn that wouldn't be too bad to know.

"You're staying with me." Dante said, pulling her close to emphasize the statement. "I won't have Trish telling you what's happened in these last few years."

"But you would never tell her." Trish said innocently.

"Yeah." Rona agreed.

"No." Dante answered, pulling Rona towards his room. "And I'm going to tell you why in a minute."

Rona looked back at Trish and acted like she was trying to fight Dante. Trish smiled and crossed her arms. She was worried about what might happen if Rona stayed. She had never seen Dante act this way, had never seen him so intent on keeping someone in his sight. She figured it was just her motherly instincts kicking in like they tended to do so often. But she still couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was going to happen because of Rona's presence.

**Dante gently threw** Rona into his room, listening as she laughed. "I'm not letting you leave this room until you tell me what she's already told you." He said.

"Then we'll be here for a while." She answered, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Because I'm not going to talk."

"Really." Dante said with a devilish grin. He took a few strides before reaching her and brushing her hair back from her face. He suddenly pushed her back and began tickling her ribs. "How about now?"

She laughed so hard that she could hardly move enough to try to fight away his hands. She rolled over onto her side, kicking at Dante who was now kneeling on the bed. "Stop." She squeaked.

"You'll tell me now?" He asked, giving her time to stop laughing.

"No." She answered before sticking her tongue out at him.

He began again, this time tickling her back whenever he had the chance. She suddenly threw an arm around his neck and threw him onto the floor. He landed with a loud thud, laughing despite the light stinging pain in his back. He grabbed her hands and pulled her down onto himself.

"I'm not going to let you go until you tell me." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly enough so she couldn't get away.

"I guess I'll say goodnight now then." She answered. She squirmed a little to get comfortable until she asked; "Could you possibly let me go a little so I can get ready to go to sleep?"

"No." He answered simply.

She let out a short laugh and relaxed. She felt Dante's hold relax as well and closed her eyes to listen to his breathing. "I'm never going to get up, am I?" She asked jokingly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He mumbled.

"What are the two of you doing?" Trish asked from the door.

Dante suddenly pushed Rona up and onto her knees before sitting up and saying, "We're just talking." He smiled when he heard Rona giggle.

"It sounded more like you were fighting." Trish was almost sure she had seen a look in Dante's eyes that indicated there was something else he had hoped would happen. "She's staying in my room tonight." She said after seeing this change in Dante's eyes. "And you are not going to argue with me about it."

"Yes mother." Dante muttered sarcastically.

Trish glared at him, her eyes showing more of a happy light than what her face said.

Rona soon thought of how the three of them were almost acting like a family. Trish was like a big sister to them both where as Dante she couldn't say. One minute he was acting like a big brother, the next he was acting like something else. She didn't want to admit that he was more like a boyfriend to her. She didn't want a repeat of her past. This was a new life. She wanted it to be better than what she had before.

**Banith watched from** outside, perched on the roof of a nearby building. He hadn't expected her to act as she did on the street. And Trish, he hadn't expected her to be there. And Trish was the only one who knew who Devon truly was. He would have to find a way to get Rona out alone. She was the key to destroying his target. Then again, he might have to destroy all three in order to get to his target without problems.

He imagined holding her beating heart as her life seeped away. He would look forward to killing all three traitors. But the one he would torture the most would be the one his master wanted revenge against the most. The killing of his target would be even better than watching the other two die.

**Rona watched the** outside through Trish's window. She had the feeling that something was calling to her. She quickly and quietly ran outside and followed the silent voice. Coming to a dead end, she turned to go back when she saw a dark figure standing in the entrance. She cursed herself for not having any weapons but decided she would be all right without them. Besides, she hadn't seen where Dante kept the weapons that weren't being used as giant pins.

"It's been a long time." The figure spoke.

Rona tilted her head. She knew that voice. "Virgil?"

She slowly began to run to the figure, knowing she was right.

"I knew you'd come." Virgil spoke, taking a step closer to Rona. "You never could leave anything alone after becoming curious. You were always so much like a cat."

"At least curiosity won't be killing me." She took a step closer to him, seeing that he was now dressed in black with no trench coat but a loose open shirt. She looked into his pale eyes, remembering his death in the game. Without any thought, she lunged forward and hugged him. With her arms wrapped around his torso and her head against his chest, she could feel a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. She almost jumped when she felt Virgil lightly touch her shoulders, his hands moving behind her to meet between her shoulder blades. She closed her eyes and relished the contact.

Virgil wondered why he was holding her. It wasn't how Dante would hold her but it was still more than he had expected to do himself. Even after all those years of suffering he still had the ability to love her. And he had sworn to hate her. But the hate melted away when he heard her voice.

"Come with me." He whispered.

Rona shook her head against his chest. "I can't. Dante will try to find me. I can't let him know."

"You'd betray him to keep me secret?" Virgil asked, surprised.

"I'd do anything to keep you alive." She answered, pulling away from his light hold. She wiped away her own tears and added, "Not when I've just gotten you back."

Virgil quickly closed the space between them and crushed his lips against hers. He had wanted to feel her this close, even closer. He would have this moment before she was gone forever. He would have the contact he had craved for so many years.

The few minutes they spent together almost seemed to be an eternity until Rona pushed Virgil away. She looked down at the asphalt they stood on and quietly said. "I can't do this any more."

Virgil curiously asked, "Can't do what?"

"I can't keep hurting Dante like this." She looked up at Virgil. "He deserves better."

Virgil nodded and watched her walk past him. He knew everything was going to end, as it should have ended years ago. He would have what he wanted most.

Note: Just to let you know, Virgil actually wasn't supposed to show up in this chapter. I just wrote him in for some reason. I hope it works out, though. And, because a friend of mine asked me about this, do you think I should have Rona paired up with Dante or Virgil? I just mainly want opinions on this. Thank you for reading. And it might take a while before I get the next chapter up. I'm starting work tomorrow so that'll be taking a lot of my time. But I'll try to keep updating every day.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Sorry that chapter is so short. I couldn't really think of what else to put in it. The next will probably be longer. I hope this is also better than the last one but we'll see. Please review.

**Banith watched from** above as Rona left Virgil. He wondered how the servant half-breed of Mudus had survived. He should have been destroyed, yet here he was. He wondered what he was going with the girl, but didn't care. Perhaps he would have more to enjoy if he chose to guard her.

His eyes followed Rona as she walked back towards Devil May Cry. He remembered what his master said but was impatient. He had a job to do and he wasn't going to let time get in the way. She was alone and vulnerable. It was the perfect time to strike without Dante fighting him, or Trish.

Silently sailing down behind her, he smiled to himself, knowing this was her end. He would kill her now and gain his master's favor, something he should have had years before.

She stopped. He knew the reason. She had sensed him and was ready to fight. This would be a moment he would treasure. She would be the first. He would taste her blood on his lips, savoring every last drop. Her blood would make him stronger for when he took care of the other traitors.

"Say farewell to life, pretty." He said before launching himself at her.

Immediately, she tried to throw him back with a telekinetic blast. Nothing happened. She tried again with the same result. At the last minute, she sidestepped and watched him fly right past her.

Breaking into a run, he could hear the panic in her breathing. Something had gone wrong for her, something that gave him the advantage.

Leaping at her once again, he aimed at knocking her down. He hadn't expected that she would use a light post to swing herself around and kick him out of the air.

"Dante!" She screamed for help.

Banith knew this could be the end of himself if he tried to fight both, even worse if Trish were to join in the fight. He would not only be dead within minutes, but he would also be revealed and he couldn't have that. He needed time before he let them know his identity. He needed to be sure they were weak before he let them see his true face.

Leaping to the roof of a near by apartment building, he fled the scene only to watch as Dante held onto Rona. He had caught her running up the street and was now protectively moving her behind him. He wasn't wearing his coat or a shirt, revealing soft flesh covering muscle. It would be so easy to tear out his heart but not with Rona there. There was something about her that made him uneasy and yet gave him the sense that she was harmless. Either way, he would kill her.

**Dante asked the** trembling Rona what had happened. He hadn't expected her answer.

"I tried to throw him back but couldn't. I think I'm becoming human again." She took a step away from him. "Ironic, isn't it? I finally get the chance to be more than I was and I now have to go back just when I've accepted it... I can't be human again, Dante." Her glassy golden eyes drifted to his. "I can't go back." She whispered.

Trish watched a few feet away as Dante held Rona close to him. She knew that there might be no way to save them now. Dante knew she was growing weaker. He would do everything he could to keep her alive. "We should go in." Trish said, walking back the way she had come.

She could hear Rona's protests as Dante carried her like a knight with his princess. It stopped after she had realized Dante wasn't listening. After that, Trish turned to see Rona holding her arms around Dante's neck and her head leaned against his shoulder.

"She has legs, you know." Trish said.

"Yes." Dante answered. "But I didn't want to risk her staying behind and being attacked again."

"Letting her walk is going to put her in danger?"

Dante glared at her, warning her not to push the subject. "She's not sleeping with you." He spoke, is voice lowered. "She'll be safer with me."

Trish knew Dante wasn't going to let her change his mind. Not this time.

**"You'll have the** bed." Dante spoke to Rona. "I won't be sleeping."

"What?" Rona tried to sit up after being placed on the bed. "What are you going to do? Stay up all night watching over me?"

Dante looked away, indicating that she was right.

"I won't let you." She said. "For one thing, I talk in my sleep. That brought problems before and I'm not having a repeat."

"I won't be listening to you." Dante sat under the one window and waited for Rona to lie back down. "Go to sleep." He commanded after seeing that she wasn't going to trust him enough to sleep. "I'll see you in the morning."

"If you aren't sleeping, I'm going to Trish's room." She threatened.

He just stared at her blankly, wondering why she would give such a ridiculous threat.

"Fine." She climbed from the bed and headed for the door. "If you want to act as a guard, go ahead. Just do it outside her door. Because you won't be standing over me." She opened the door only to have Dante slamming it closed again.

"She has less of a chance protecting you than I do." Dante explained. "You'll stay in here where I can get to you if something happens."

Rona looked into his eyes, her defiant nature flaring a bright red-gold in her eyes. "You can't keep me here." She growled.

"We'll see." He answered.

She tried to leave a few more times, failing every time. After finally giving up, she watched Dante as he watched out the window. Her eyes kept trying to close while his stayed wide open throughout the night.

After realizing Rona was asleep, Dante sat on the edge of the bed and gently caressed her cheek. He wondered if her becoming a human again would mean that she had a chance to live a normal life. Even more if she would have to leave him in order to live her life. Would he be willing to let her go? Could he let her live without him now that he finally had her back? He couldn't answer these questions, not yet.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I hope you like this chapter. I'm not really sure of what to say as to how it turned out. I'll leave that to you.

Sanctuary of Darkness: There is a reason for Virgil appearing so suddenly. I can't exactly explain it, but you'll find out in later chapters.

Asato-Chan: Thank you and I'll be updating probably as fast as before so you won't have to wait long for the next chapters.

LadyKadaj: I'm glad there are other people that believe Virgil is misunderstood. That's something I've always thought.

Bustahead: Because you're trying to catch up, I've been thinking of waiting a while before putting up the next chapter. Don't want to spoil any more of the story for you before you finish. And I will be careful if I do pair her with either of them.

Now, one last thing if I can remember what it was... I'll wait to see how things turn out before I consider a pairing. But I will keep your suggestions of Virgil in mind. And, just to let you know, I agree that he would need her more. Okay, on with the story. Please review.

**Dante and Trish** stood in the kitchen, arguing about where Rona should sleep.

"She can't always be near you, Dante. She has to have some privacy." Trish stated as she waved one of the only apples around to accentuate her point.

"Yes she can and she will. What she really needs is someone to watch over her for the rest of her life. And do you want to eat that or are you going to throw it at me?" Dante answers, watching the angry look in Trish's eyes.

"Don't joke about this Dante." She spoke lower.

"I wasn't joking."

"What's going on?" Rona asked as she walked in. "I heard you arguing. You woke me up."

"Did you understand what we said?" Dante asked, hoping he wouldn't have to explain. His hopes were answered when she said that she hadn't and didn't care. He watched her grab an apple and leave for his room.

"I'm going to take a shower." She muttered. "So I suggest you get in there soon before I finish my breakfast. Or you're going to lose your chance."

Dante smiled, waiting for Rona to see the surprise he had bought her.

Trish saw the look on Dante's face and asked him what he was grinning about. He only shushed her and told her to wait.

They waited for five minutes without anything happening. They waited five minutes more and nothing happened.

"What's taking her so long?" Dante asked when suddenly he heard Rona yell his name. "That's what I was waiting for." He added.

Rona came stomping in, the item of clothing Dante had bought her being flung around in her right hand. "You had better tell me you meant this as a joke." She growled, throwing it at him and watching it hit him in the face.

Dante took the piece of clothing and held it out to her with one finger. "I got it for you because it can get pretty hot here. You'll need it to keep cool."

"That's what water is for." She grabbed at Dante's "gift" and threw it at him again, this time getting it around his neck.

"You never miss, do you?" Dante calmly took it off and threw it back at her, hitting her chest. He gave a devilish grin and prepared to catch it if she decided to continue what he was now thinking of as a game.

Rona grinned back at him and threw an apple at him instead, hitting his forehead. "I guess I don't." She lowered her head to give him an evil look, narrowing her eyes a little to make it more realistic. Though she mainly succeeded in having Dante jump at her. She quickly stepped to the left and ran into a wall, barely being missed by Dante.

"This is war." He laughed.

"Come get me." She answered before running towards the bathroom.

Trish watched Dante run after her, wondering how something like this could be started over a simple top. Then again she realized that Dante seemed to enjoy these little games and started them whenever possible. It hardly ever worked with her, but sometimes she did join in his ridiculous antics. She had to admit; they were fun when the day just seemed too long and boring. But this game was between Dante and Rona; she wasn't going to interrupt this one, especially since there might be more fruit throwing.

Rona slammed the bathroom door behind her, soon finding out there wasn't a lock. "How could you not have a lock on the bathroom door?" Rona yelled, trying to keep Dante out.

"I don't have one because I never needed one." He shoved the door, pushing Rona back a few inches.

"You do now." She answered. Trying not to laugh, she let go of the door and watched as Dante stumbled in and landed in the shower. "I guess you needed to get in before me, then." She quickly ran out and slammed the door closed.

"I'll just get ready for my shower." She ran towards Dante's room, trying not to look back. She screamed when Dante suddenly grabbed her from behind and swung her around.

"Are you going to apologize for hitting me in the head?" He asked the wildly giggling Rona.

"With what?" She answered.

"The apple."

Rona tried to twist her head around to face him but settled with looking over her shoulder at him. "I'm sorry… that I didn't do it sooner." She let out a frantic squeal as soon as Dante began to tickle her.

"You two are going to give me a head-ache." Trish mumbled as she walked past.

Dante stopped and looked down at Rona who had also looked up at him. Both had a scheming look.

"Should we?" Rona asked in a whisper.

Dante set her down and silently counted to three before they both tackled her.

Trish let out a startled yelp. She went crashing down with Dante and Rona falling on her back. Shoving them off, she calmly yelled, "What did you do that for?"

"To give you a head-ache." Rona answered impulsively.

Trish looked at her questioningly, wanting to know if she was crazy. "And so you tackled me?" She asked with the tone of an angry mother.

Dante gently shoved Rona and answered, "It was her idea."

"I'm living with children." Trish muttered.

"Well, I am under twenty." Rona started before Dante pulled her into a bear hug. "I…can't…breath." She squeaked.

"Dante." Trish growled. "Let her go so she can take her shower." She watched, satisfied that they were listening to her, and patted Dante's cheek after he had released Rona. "That's a good boy." She said with a voice usually used on a small child.

Rona took the chance to hurry and grab some clothes and run into the bathroom before Dante could do anything else to foil her plans. She grabbed a T-shirt, which she didn't realize was also a belly shirt, and a pair of black jeans. She quickly ran back towards the bathroom and shut the door. Letting out a relieved sigh, she turned and screamed. There stood Dante in the shower. He still wore his pants but no shirt.

"Get out." Rona opened the door and pointed for him to leave.

"You don't want to have company?" Dante asked with a fake pout.

"For one thing, I shower alone. Another, you're still dressed." She paused and realized what she had said.

"So you'd consider it if I wasn't dressed?"

"That's not what I meant." She tried to fix her earlier statement. "I meant that I… I… I don't shower with men that I'm not married to."

"So you would if I was your husband?" He took a step closer to her, enjoying the game of making her dig herself a deeper hole.

"I… Just get out." She grabbed his arm and shoved him out, slamming the door afterwards. She shook her head and turned on the water. Little did she realize that Dante had switched the shirt she had chosen to wear.

**Dante waited on** the couch and watched TV while he waited for Rona to come out. Trish sat on a desk chair, reading a book on demons. She could sense Dante's uneasiness about having Rona out of his sight and hoped she could find some way of helping Rona out of the house some time.

The bathroom door opened, letting out a puff of steam. Dante looked over to see Rona wearing the top she had vowed never to wear again. His eyes drifted over her bare skin and back to her glaring face. He smiled, knowing his idea had worked without interruptions.

"You have five seconds before I kill you." Rona said with an eerily calm voice. "You had better use it well. Like to explain why you did this."

"I thought you might want to try it on one more time." He answered, turning back to the TV.

Rona suddenly leaped at him, falling over the back of the couch and being caught by Dante. He laughed as she tried to hit him but only succeeded in being caught even more. "What was that about?" He asked jokingly.

"I am not going to wear this… this… thing! You're going to give me my shirt back." She answered.

Dante looked to Trish and asked, "Do you think she should wear the shirt she chose?"

Trish looked up from her book and looked at Rona who was still struggling. "I think she should stop fighting you before she isn't wearing a top."

Rona suddenly stopped and turned over on her side. "I'm not moving until you give my shirt back."

"Fine with me." Dante whispered, gently brushing her hair off her neck. He then began to massage her neck and listened as her breathing became steadier and more relaxed. "Maybe I can get you to go to sleep." He added.

"You're getting close." Rona mumbled, her eyes closed and enjoying the massage. "You can massage my back if you want." She hinted.

Dante smiled and stood, moving Rona so she would be lying on her stomach. He rubbed her back and soon commented, "You're back is tense."

"I know." She answered. "Why else would I have you giving me a massage?" She soon heard her back crackle. "That is not a massage."

"No but it'll help your back." He answered.

Trish watched all this with a smile. She had never realized how sweet Dante could be when he wasn't being sarcastic and annoying. But then she had never seen him with many girls.

**Stepping out of** the house, Trish felt that something was watching, something or someone. She searched for what it could be and soon saw a trailing black fabric disappearing around a corner. She ran after it, forgetting that she was the only out there. She ran around a few more corners before realizing she was on a wild goose chase. Nothing was there, and if there was, it was gone.

"I'll be back." Rona spoke as she lifted herself from the couch. "I'm going to get some sun."

"I'll go with you." Dante immediately answered.

Rona tried to keep herself from yelling at Dante. She knew he meant well, but he was getting a little obsessed with her safety. "I'm going alone. And you aren't going to stop me."

She quickly ran out the door and disappeared from Dante's sight. She didn't know why she wanted to get out so badly. She could feel something calling her again. It seemed like it was urgent with how fast she was running to meet it.

Finding herself in the same dead-end as the night before, she calmly stood facing the brick wall. She knew he was there.

"Is this what he's forcing you to wear?" Virgil asked behind her, lightly running his fingers down her back.

Rona shivered and answered, "He didn't force me to." She turned to him. "Why did you call me?"

Virgil turned to the side, took her hand and led her to a wall. He leaned against the brick and gently pulled Rona to him, having her turn around first. Her wet hair soaked his shirt, something he didn't seem to mind. "I wanted to be with you again." He answered after the long pause. "I know what's happening to you."

"So you know I'm not a demon any more." Her voice seemed more depressed than his ever could have been.

"Yes. It's because you used the power that was left in the crystal. You're vulnerable now. You should be protected."

She pulled away and turned to face him, searching his eyes for a clue as to how he could have known. "What do you suggest?" She asked suspiciously.

"I suggest you come with me. Only I can stop the demon that attacked you last night."

How could he have known? Rona asked herself. Her dream suddenly played through her mind, the dream of Virgil threatening to kill her. Could it have been true? "I have to go." She started to leave the alley when Virgil grabbed her hand.

Looking into his eyes she saw a mixture of hatred and love. "If you leave now, I won't be able to protect you from him." He whispered.

"I'll take my chances." She pulled her hand from his and left.

**Banith stood in** darkness, waiting for his master to come as he said he would. He thought of what he had seen happen with Virgil and Rona. What did it mean? Would he have to fight the ex-servant of Mundus? Would he be put into such great danger?

"You did not follow my orders." The voice boomed. "You were supposed to wait until they were all weaker from her betrayal."

"Is Nelo Angelo a threat?" He asked, ignoring his master's words.

"Ignore him." The voice roared. "He is no threat. He will be the cause of her betrayal. If she chooses to follow him, that will leave Trish and Dante to mourn over her absence. And he will succeed."

Banith bowed low and asked, "May I see your face, master?"

The voice was silent for a moment before answering, "No one can see me. Now go."

He turned and walked towards the exit before hiding in the shadows. What he saw gave him the answers he sought most of all. Who was the voice that commanded him? He now knew and understood the craving for revenge.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: I know I said I was going to wait but I couldn't. My mind almost immediately began planning out the next chapter as soon as I had said that. So, I hope you like this chapter too.

**magusanubis:** Thanks for the warning and I hope that your internet problem will be fixed soon.

**Bustahead:** I know I said I'd wait for you to catch up but I'm getting too many ideas now to slow down on my writing. I hope you can catch up very soon so you don't get confused much more. Although I doubt you would with how far you are in the story.

**BloodyDemonEmpress:** Thank you. I'll try to keep the good chapters coming.

Please, enjoy the chapter and review when you can or choose.

**A few days** after Rona had last seen Virgil, Dante and Trish were called to take care of a situation in an old church in Romania. Dante had forbidden Rona to go because she would be in too much danger, something she resented fully. This had started an argument between the two about the reason why.

"You're not going." Dante growled.

Rona, knowing that she could be making a deadly mistake, answered, "Why? Because you like knowing that I'm here waiting for you to return?"

"That isn't what this is about." Dante spun on her. "You know that there will be demons. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Why?" Rona stood her ground, waiting for Dante's reply.

"Because you're human." He answered. "If you're hit, it's over. You won't heal. They will kill you."

"You didn't worry about that when you worked with Lady." She retorted.

Dante slumped his shoulders. Rona's arguing was becoming tiring to him. "That was different." He reasoned. "Lady had experience."

"So do I." Rona wasn't going to give up.

"From when you were a demon. You aren't any more."

Rona paused this time.

"Look." Dante placed his hands on her shoulders. "It won't be for very long. We'll be back in a few days."

"I won't be here." She spoke in a low voice.

"Yes you will."

"I can't just sit here while you and Trish are out fighting. If you're going to treat me like a helpless human, I'm leaving and I won't be coming back." She looked into his eyes, revealing how serious she was.

Dante thought. "How about this. If you stay, I'll bring something back for you."

"What? A demon's head?" Rona tried to walk away but was forced to stay in one place.

"No. You're too good for a demon head. I'll surprise you with something you'll like." He lowered his head to look her in the eye. "Deal?"

Rona rolled her eyes. "It'll be a demon head, won't it?" She joked but was too serious for it to sound like one. "I'll give it a try. But if you leave me here like ever again, I'm gone. You'll never see me again, got it?"

"Yeah." He examined her fingers and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back in at least two days. And I'll have a gift for you."

"I can't wait." She grumbled.

She watched Dante and Trish walk out, noticing that Dante looked back at her. She was about to go back to the room she had been sharing with Dante (without Trish knowing) when she heard the door open. She turned to see Dante coming towards her with a pair of pistols. "In case you're attacked." He explained. "Do you remember what I taught you?"

"Of course. Don't worry." She answered, taking the guns from Dante and smiling up at him. "Thank you for at least giving me something to protect myself with."

Dante smiled back and rushed out, leaving Rona to look at the two black pistols and wonder why he hadn't given her any weapons before.

Trish waited for Dante on the bike. "You're bribing her now?" She asked when he came back out.

"I was planning on getting her something anyways." Dante answered. "I just thought I'd make it even more worthwhile." He climbed on the bike and soon drove off with Trish struggling to hold onto him.

**Rona walked through** the empty halls. It was so different without Dante there, too different. She wondered if it was because she was used to hearing his voice or if she missed him already. Either way, she was now alone to think and she didn't want to. She wanted to be out living, not hidden away from the danger she couldn't avoid.

With all the thoughts running through her mind, she unexpectedly ran into a latter hanging down through the ceiling. "If this is Dante's doing, he's going to pay." She growled to herself while rubbing her bruised foot. It didn't take long for curiosity to engulf her mind. She was soon climbing the latter to find that it led to the roof. The sun was setting and she hadn't seen the sunset since she had left her world.

With eyes focused on the gold and orange display over the horizon, Rona thought of what Dante was planning on doing the next time he had to leave. Would he buy her another gift or would he think of something better? Did it even matter? She wanted to fight beside him, not be protected from everything by him. She wanted to prove that she was strong enough to be a part of Devil May Cry. But was that possible now that she was human? Could she fight demons and survive?

The feeling of someone watching her suddenly brought her attention back from her questions. "You're coming to me now?" She asked.

"I did the first time, remember?" A voice answered back.

Rona jumped and turned, impulsively aiming one of the pistols. She nearly pulled the trigger until she realized who it was. "Devon? What are you doing here?"

His hands upraised, he nervously spoke. "I saw you on the roof. I didn't think you were so obsessed with being alone." He pointed at the gun with a shaking hand.

Realizing she was practically threatening his life unintentionally, Rona put the gun down and answered, "Sorry about that. I didn't think about what I was doing."

Devon put his hands down and cautiously approached her. "I'm sorry I startled you. Who did you think I was? Your roommate?"

She smiled. "No. He's gone." She looked back at the now darkening sky. What was once orange was becoming a red-purple fading into midnight blue. "I guess I just hoped it would be someone else."

"Who?" Devon leaned closer to her, anxiously waiting for the answer.

"It doesn't matter. How did you get up here, anyway?" She looked at him curiously.

"There's a ladder on the back of the house."

Rona nodded, not really sure if she could trust his word or not.

Both looked at the darkening sky. Rona wished it were someone else she was sitting next to but didn't know who. The only person she could think of that would was Virgil. He used to watch the sunset every day with her. They would talk about their dreams, a strange thing to hear Virgil talk about, or they would just sit side-by-side and watch the sky until they were too tired to care any more about the stars. Every once in a while, Dante would join. He either had to be talking or twirling one of his pistols. Virgil had always tried not to throw him off the roof or hill that they sat on but finally had enough the last time Dante had watched with them. He had grabbed him by his hair and flung him off the roof, yelling that he either had to learn to be quiet or he wasn't going to sit with them any more. Rona had laughed but also went to make sure Dante wasn't hurt. He wasn't, of course, but he appreciated the concern.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rona was suddenly torn from her memory and back into what was now her reality. "What?" She asked.

"I said, what are you thinking about?" Devon asked again.

"Nothing." She looked down at the concrete below. It was so far down. Was it a good idea to be sitting so close to the edge with Devon near her? Trish's warning had come back to her for no reason she could see.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"I don't know." She whispered. She soon laid her head on his shoulder, pretending it was either Dante or Virgil. His hand suddenly touched her shoulder, a touch she didn't recognize. She pulled away and quickly said, "I should be going to bed." She nearly ran to the door to the roof, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible.

**After climbing into** bed, she began to wish she wasn't alone. But she was. Virgil wouldn't have come to her and Dante was gone, fighting demons. She wondered if he was thinking of her as he fought. Or was he so focused on the kill that nothing else entered his mind? Or did he think of Virgil? Did he think of how he had thought he had killed his brother? Did he know he was still alive? Did he want to know if he was alive? Or did his past memories of him trying to gain Sparda's power poison his memories of his brother that made him love him?

Rona fell asleep, the sound of the window opening being too silent for her to hear.

**Banith now knew** why his master wanted revenge. The girl, she was precious. But how precious was she to a demon? He could see how a human might think she was worth something, but not a demon.

He paced the city streets, thinking of how he could make his master proud. This was still his top concern. He now knew who his master was and had even more respect for him. After all, he was one that was never supposed to have so much power but did. He was demon and yet could be even worse. He was Banith's master and he would not be failed.

**The next morning**, Rona woke to find an arm wrapped around her waist. She tensed. Who could have come in without waking her? She looked over her shoulder to see white hair pushed back, revealing closed eyes that seemed troubled and yet calm. She recognized the face. It was Virgil. She watched as his eyes twitched, he was dreaming.

Carefully turning to face him and watch him sleep, she noticed that it wasn't a calm sleep. There was something troubling him and it only came to his attention while he slept.

She gently brushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear, hoping he wouldn't wake and break her neck. His only reaction was a strange whimper and a soft whisper.

Rona moved closer, hoping he would say it again.

Virgil immediately woke and rolled off the bed. She only saw a flash of blue and black as he jumped through the open window and out into the street, the dream having disappeared from his mind as he had disappeared from her sight.

She looked at the open window and thought of what he could have been dreaming about. The obvious answer would have been hell, but the whisper. She still wanted to know what he had said in his sleep but had no way to find out. She would have to see if he came back the second night.

**The day passed** slowly with nothing for her to do. She was beginning to wonder if Dante was this bored when Trish left or if he was at least able to find some way of entertaining himself.

When night came, Rona climbed into bed and waited for Virgil to come back.

"I didn't think you'd be waiting for me this time."

Rona looked to the door, the shadows seemed to move until she realized it was Virgil. "I can't sleep alone any more." She answered, not really knowing what it had to do with what he had said.

"He's done his best to protect you." Virgil walked to the opposite side of the bed that Rona was on. "But he can't protect you in your dreams."

"What are you talking about?" Rona was about to climb out of bed until Virgil motioned for her to lie back down.

He sat down and kicked off his boots before lying next to her. "You've been having dreams of being attacked by a powerful demon." He whispered, turning Rona away from him and pulling her close. "Do you know who that demon is?"

She thought of the dream she had before arriving. The same dream had been returning to her each night but with a different demon. There were two she saw, on being Virgil. She didn't recognize the other. "You." She answered.

Virgil gave a deep-throated laugh. "I am one." He whispered before kissing the back of her neck.

"Why?" She asked, hoping he would tell her the reason why he would want to kill her.

"You kept me from showing you how I felt." He answered. "You sent me into hell instead of letting me be with you. Didn't you know what would be waiting for me? Didn't you know where I would be?"

Rona closed her eyes. Had it been her fault?

"Sleep." He commanded. "You don't need to be concerned with me trying to kill you while you rest."

"And when I wake up?"

"You'll be back with your dark knight. You'll be with Dante."

Rona slept uneasily, her heart pounding with the fear that Virgil would kill her without a fair warning. But then nothing was ever fair, why should he be?

**She awoke in** the morning, Virgil was gone and she was still alive, as he had said. Dante was sitting on the edge of the bed with a small, black velvet box sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Your gift." He whispered before leaning down and tenderly kissing her lips.

She didn't pull away, surprising him beyond words. "What is it?" She asked.

"Open it."

She picked up the box, suddenly afraid of what it could be. Her hands hesitated to lift the lid but did. Inside was a thin-banded gold ring with a single small diamond. Her jaw dropped, her mind going blank.

"Will you marry me?" Dante asked hopefully.

Note: Yes, another cliff hanger. What do you think her answer will be? You don't have to answer this question but you can if you want. I'll put the next chapter up soon.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** Here's the chapter where you find out what Rona's answer is.

**Santuary of Darkness:** You'll get to find out in this chapter. I hope you like it.

**magusanubis:** You surprised me. I didn't really expect to see you review. But thanks. You'll get to see a bit of Virgil's plan in this. So I hope it kind of gives you an idea of what could happen.

**BloodyDemonEmpress:** You can stop shaking me now. And here's what you asked for.

**LadyKadaj:** I'll save your reply for after the chapter. I don't want to give anything away.

Okay, please enjoy and review. I can't wait to see what you think.

**Trish waited on** the couch. She had warned Dante that Rona's answer could be no. But he wouldn't listen. He was always so confident that things would go as he had planned. She knew he hadn't considered the fact that Rona had a mind of her own. Trish wanted to know what Rona's answer would be but waited patiently for Dante to come in with either a depressed look or a look of excitement.

**Rona looked at** the ring, not knowing what to say. She never expected Dante to propose to her again. She never expected him to be so serious. Could she break his heart? Could she answer honestly?

"I-I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Say yes." Dante took the box from her, took out the ring and gently slid it onto her finger. "It's a start for our new life."

She smiled. "Dante, I—"

"Shh." Dante placed a finger over her lips, stopping her before she could continue. "I love you." He whispered. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You're going to live a much longer life than I will." She looked into his smiling eyes. "Why do you want to spend it with me?"

"I can't imagine not seeing you every day." He answered, looking down at her small hand.

She felt like her heart was going to burst. She didn't want to hurt him but knew that it would happen no matter what she wanted. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I don't know how to say this but could you give me some time to give you an answer? There's something I need to find out before I decide on this." She hesitated when it came to taking the ring off. "Please, understand."

He took the ring and put it back in its box. "I should have known." He muttered. "You still love my brother."

"It's not that." Rona assured him. "It's something else." She quickly grabbed the box and took out the ring. She then pulled out a string out of the blanket and threaded it through the ring.

Putting the string around her neck she said, "I'll wear it like this until I've decided. If the answer is yes, I'll be wearing it on my finger."

"And if it's no?" Dante asked, holding the ring gently.

She hesitated. "I'll give it back to you."

Dante nodded and stood from the bed. "Trish is waiting." He walked to the door, pausing to look back at Rona. The look in his eyes was enough to make her wonder if he truly did love her. There was hope and fear, love and a strange tenderness she had never noticed.

He left the room and went to tell Trish what Rona had said. He found her sitting on the couch, her eyes wondering everywhere. He could see she was anxious to hear the result of his proposal. She had been wringing her hands so much that they were now red. Dante almost wondered if she had been hoping Rona would say no. Trish was never this nervous.

"So?" She asked; her eyes focused on Dante.

"She's going to think about it. She said she had something she needed to find out… She's going to say no, isn't she?" His voice took on a depressed tone.

Trish, for the first time, realized how important this human was to Dante. He had never seemed to worry that he was going to lose. He had never shown more to her than a cool and sarcastic exterior. Now he was something different from what she had always seen.

"I don't know." Trish answered. "She might and she might not. What does she need to find out about?"

"I didn't ask." Dante turned towards the kitchen. Grabbing a slice of pizza, he sat down and lazily ate.

Taking this as a sign that she had to learn the truth, Trish went to Dante's room to see Rona standing in front of the window. "What are you watching?" Trish asked, hoping to start a conversation where she could get some answers.

"Nothing." Rona slightly turned her head, watching Trish through the corner of her eye. "He told you?"

Trish joined her at the window, looking out at the street where she had first seen Devil May Cry. "He told me that you wanted to wait to give him an answer." She answered.

"He didn't tell you why?"

"He told me. But I wanted to know the real reason." Trish's blue eyes left the scene of the street and to Rona. "Because I know you wouldn't be telling him lies unless you were hiding something serious."

"You're right. And I can't let him know the real reason until I can give him an answer."

"What is your reason?" Trish was slightly annoyed with Rona's procrastination. "Is there someone else?"

"You could say that, but not that I'm in love with another man. He isn't a man and I don't know if I can love him now. Not since he wants me dead."

Trish went from slightly being annoyed to being curious. "Who?"

"Virgil." Rona whispered, seeing his dark figure in the shadows of the buildings.

"He's dead." Trish said, almost praying she was right.

"No. He's alive." Rona seemed to be too calm about the subject. "I've seen him several times. I think he's been testing me to see if I still feel the same way about him as I did before."

"Do you?"

"What an enlightening conversation." Rona turned from the window. "But only for one of us. I still haven't found the answers I want."

"And that is?"

"If I tell Dante I'll marry him, will it be worth it? Will I live long enough? Or will I die before the wedding could even take place? That is what I want to know and Virgil is the only one that can answer. He's the one that knows when I'm supposed to die." She turned back towards Trish, her eyes burning with tears.

Trish could only show that she understood. She had nothing she could say to her. Not after hearing that a man she had loved was now out to kill her. Did she even know the reason why?

"I need to get dressed." Rona reminded Trish. She left and went back to see Dante was waiting several feet away from the door. She hoped he hadn't heard, but there was no way to tell if he had. He hid his knowledge well.

"How is she?" Dante asked with a hint of concern revealing itself in his voice.

"She's okay. She's just getting ready for the day." Trish went back to the couch and sat down. She knew she couldn't tell Dante about his brother. It would bring too many problems that he didn't need. But he would have to find out sooner or later. Why should he have to wait to know? Because Rona was concerned about what could happen if he knew? Could it be because a new war would arise between the two brothers, one that could destroy them both? Or was it because it was Rona's place to tell him when she was the one keeping him secret?

"You're thinking a lot." Dante commented, interrupting Trish's questioning thoughts. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Trish answered calmly.

**Rona walked in** just before Dante could attempt to get an answer from Trish. She was wearing the clothes Dante had always wanted to see her wear willingly, especially his little joke she had hated.

She walked up to Dante, the ring settled against her skin that once held the Devil's Tear. "I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to go out somewhere." She said to Dante, her eyes focused only on his.

Gently caressing her shoulder and neck, he whispered, "Where did you plan on going?"

"I don't care. Somewhere that you want to go." She answered.

"I know just the place." He smiled and lightly kissed her forehead.

**Much to Rona's** distaste, Dante took her to a club. She gave herself a mental note to never ask Dante to choose where they go again. But then she admitted that she needed to try new things.

Dante had made sure she wore a jacket while she was out. He was proud to see her wearing something more daring but didn't want anyone else to see it.

The club he had taken her to was actually calmer than most. There were less people and those that were found in the room were usually people that didn't want to be known, earning the club a name of "Shadow". It was where the loners could go and relax without worrying about someone trying to gain a date for the evening. Everyone knew each other and didn't mind the company of their comrades. Dante had seen this as the perfect place to take Rona. She wasn't used to a lot of people and could find people she might get along with. They also served the best drinks Dante could afford.

The lights were blue tinted, giving a cold glow to the room. The black walls had pictures of different customers, none Rona could recognize. "I'm surprised you aren't on their wall of fame." She joked.

"These are the human customers." Dante told her casually, ignoring the questioning look she gave him.

They weaved their way to the bar, occasionally running into someone Dante knew. He always introduced Rona the same way, as his girl. This was something she had never expected to be called and almost seemed to like it. Her mind began to imagine what it would be like to hear him calling her his fiancé. But the memory that it could never happen stopped it immediately.

Dante ordered a beer for himself and water for Rona. "You don't want the lemonade here." He told her.

She snickered, remembering a random memory of a movie. "Sickening?" She asked.

"Lets just say it's close to being poison." He answered with a grin.

She nodded and watched the few people who had chosen to dance. A song suddenly came on that she recognized. It was With Or Without You, by U2. She looked to Dante to see a look that gave it away. He had asked for the song. She didn't know how but it was obvious he had.

"Here's another surprise I had prepared for you." He whispered as he led her to the dance floor. "I remembered that you like this song."

Humming to the song, she listened to the words and remembered the last time she had heard it. She was with Dante then too. They had been talking about what had been happening to her. He encouraged her to fight with him as a demon instead of against him. She never realized how badly she had screwed that up, but she hadn't killed him when she could have. She let him live and was almost killed herself, if it wasn't for the demon keeping her alive. What would she do without her?

"Is something wrong?" Dante asked.

"No." She whispered, laying her head against his chest and finding that she felt safer with him now than she had before. She even came to believe she belonged close to him. "Everything is just fine." She closed her eyes and slowly danced with Dante.

The room almost seemed to disappear until she was in darkness with only Dante to hold onto. She heard a voice calling to her. A voice she wasn't sure if she wanted to forget or not. A hand suddenly took a hold of her arm and pulled her out to the alley behind the club.

Her vision cleared and she saw it was Virgil. She looked down to the ground, suddenly ashamed. She saw his hand drift to the ring and lift it from her chest. She looked into his eyes, catching a tear sliding down his cheek. "What did you tell him?" He asked, holding back the pain.

"I asked him to wait for my answer." She took the ring out of his hand and let it drop back against her skin. "I wanted to ask you something." Her eyes went back to the ground. "How long do I have to live?"

"That depends on you." Virgil turned away from her. "You can either come with me and live or refuse and die."

"A choice between life and death, that's the best you can do?" She answered.

"Have you been considering marrying him?" Virgil couldn't hide the hurt and fear in his voice.

Rona thought of the tear she saw. "I don't know." She answered.

The door suddenly opened and Dante came running out, pushing Rona behind him protectively. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

"Never assume I'm dead, brother." Virgil growled, taking a fighting stance. "You should ask Rona how long she has known about me. Better yet, if she's been spending her nights alone when you weren't around."

Dante turned to Rona. "Is that true?" He asked, his voice breaking a little. The look in his eyes almost seemed to be that of a wounded puppy.

"I didn't have a say in it." Rona answered. "I didn't even expect him to be there."

"But she didn't tell me to leave the second time." Virgil added.

Dante suddenly punched his brother, knocking him back a few paces. He walked past Rona without looking at her.

Rona looked back at Virgil who was gently rubbing his bottom jaw. With a pain filled heart, she turned and followed Dante.

Note: Okay, for LadyKadaj, here's your brownie. You pretty much were right. Great guess. And I'll be sure to try putting the next chapter up soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: I change a lot in this chapter. Hopefully you'll like it better now. I'll be putting the next chapter up today, though I'm not sure of when. So there's going to be two updates in one day. I'm going to be busy. Well please enjoy and review. And please tell me if there's anything you think I should change.

**After getting home**, Dante dragged Rona into his room. "Give me the ring." He growled, holding his hand out.

Angry about what had happened, Rona tore the ring off and threw it at Dante. He caught it just before it could hit him in the face. Rona then went to the dresser and started digging out her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked.

"I'm not sleeping in here any more." Her voice was devoid of any feeling. "I'm going to share Trish's room, at least if she doesn't mind. If she doesn't want me there, I'll live on the streets. I'm sure I can survive until I'm killed by your brother."

Rona listened to Dante's footsteps as he walked past. When she heard the door close, she fell to the floor and sobbed. She leaned her head against the hard wood of the dresser, receiving no comfort. How could everything have turned out so wrong? She wanted to hate Dante and Virgil. But she couldn't.

Before Dante could come back in, Rona finished gathering all of her possessions. She knew it was over between them. She hoped she could find a place to live, living under the same roof, as Dante would just make things worse. She wanted to have a life without all this pain. She wanted a life where she wasn't attacked. She realized she was in the wrong world for that but didn't care. Everything could work out later on.

Walking towards Trish's room, Rona saw that Dante and Trish had been talking on the couch. She didn't care if it was about her. She was prepared to leave if she wasn't wanted.

Trish was the first to notice her and motion for her to go ahead and put everything in her room. It was something Rona hadn't expected. She thought Trish would help Dante and throw her out. She was closer to Dante anyways. She couldn't understand why Trish would be welcoming her after she had hurt the man that was like a brother to her. They had always seemed so close in Rona's opinion. Why would Trish be helping the one that had practically destroyed Dante?

**A few minutes** after putting everything away, Trish came in and asked her where she wanted to sleep.

"The floor is fine with me." Rona answered glumly. "He told you what happened?"

Trish nodded. "I wanted to ask you what happened when Virgil came."

"Nothing." Rona answered. "I didn't even know he was there the first night. The second, I waited for him because of something I noticed when he was sleeping."

Trish sat on her bed, listening to Rona and becoming curious. "What did you notice?"

"I think he's been having nightmares. I woke up before him and saw this troubled look on his face. It's something I never thought possible for him. Not when he seems to handle everything so well." Rona answered. She told her everything. The strange fear that seemed to be in Virgil's face and how he had left.

"Hell isn't an easy thing to forget." Trish explained after hearing everything Rona had to say. "It doesn't surprise me that he would be dreaming about it."

"It didn't seem like it was just hell that he was dreaming of." Rona whispered. "I think he was also dreaming of his revenge." She sat on the floor and looked at her hands, not wanting Trish to see the guilt in her face.

"It wasn't your fault." Trish seemed to have known all along that she felt guilty for Virgil's fate. Yet she didn't know that it was Virgil that had told her where he was after being sent back.

"I could have stopped it." She looked at Trish, a cruel and hateful look for her trying to oppose what Virgil had told her. "If I hadn't stopped him, he never would have suffered. He never would have been fighting Dante on Mallet Island."

"You never could have let him kill your brother." Trish moved to the floor to force Rona to look at her. "You had a terrible choice. I couldn't have chosen better than you."

Rona looked into her eyes and soon fell against her, crying even harder than before. She thanked Trish, mentally, for comforting her when she could have been yelling at her for keeping secrets. But hadn't she kept her secret too? Dante hadn't known his brother was alive until earlier. "I just realized I've been proposed to and practically dumped all in one day." Rona gave a weak laugh. "I guess that means I have worse luck than Dante. It's even worse that it was all by Dante."

Trish tried to smile comfortingly. "You've had a hard day." Trish moved back a little and added, "You should rest."

"It's too early for sleep. The sun hasn't even started to set." She stood and turned towards the door. "I don't want Dante to know this, but I'm going to leave tonight. I thought about it while talking to you. I can't live here any more. Not without reminding Dante of…"

"Where will you go?" Trish seemed to be trying to sound neutral but instead seemed afraid of what could happen, something Rona never would have expected or wanted from her.

"I don't know. I was going to figure that out while going for a walk." She took a step to the door and added, "I'm going alone." She walked through and didn't look back. She had almost expected to find Dante listening outside the door, but he wasn't.

**Trish had an** idea of whom she would be talking to. Devon. She didn't like the idea but knew she couldn't stop her. She hadn't even heeded her warning about him from before. Would it be too late when she figured out who and what he was? Or would she even care? She looked ready to die when Trish had been talking to her. Could all of this have hurt her so much? Or was she taking everything upon herself so they wouldn't feel the blame?

Dante came in to ask her a few questions about what her and Rona talked about. She didn't know what to tell him, so she told him nothing. She knew he had listened anyways. Why wouldn't he have? He had wanted her to find out the truth. Which was strange since he had never doubted what Virgil had told him. He had never lied to him; he never had a reason to. Would Dante go after Rona? Would he try to prevent Rona from making a fatal mistake?

**Rona met Devon** about five minutes after leaving Devil May Cry. She told him her situation and soon got an invitation to live with him.

"I don't think I could do that." She told him. "I hardly even know you."

"You can get to know me." He persisted.

"If I do, you have to promise me that you'll keep your distance. I need to adjust to everything before I get into another relationship. And that's probably going to be the day I die." She hoped this would change his mind, but it didn't.

"Agreed." He threw an arm around her shoulders. "So, when are you going to move in?"

"You're in a hurry for me to move in with you?"

"Yeah." He pulled her closer and strutted down the street.

"You'll have to wait then." She muttered. "I haven't made up my mind yet." She knew he had heard her but was ignoring what she said. There was something about how he was acting that made her uncomfortable. And he seemed to be leading her somewhere instead of her going back.

**Rona had walked** with Devon until late at night. They had talked about what she could do until she found a place of her own. Most of it involved her working with him. She hadn't figured out what he did for a living but knew it would be a bad idea. There was something about him that seemed too familiar.

They stopped about a block away from Devil May Cry when Devon told her to get her stuff and he would help her start a new life. She didn't know why, but she did as he had said. She walked towards the door, thinking of what everything would be like without Dante and lowered her head in shame. Could she do this?

"You're leaving?" Rona quickly lifted her head to see Dante standing beside the door. "If you are, take this with you." He stepped towards her, lifted her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "It belongs on your hand, not mine." He whispered.

Rona looked down at the ring. Was he proposing to her again? "Are you serious about this?" She asked, her voice full of uncertainty.

"I heard what you told Trish." He smiled when Rona glared at him.

"You were eaves-dropping?" She asked with a low voice.

"I had to find out what happened. I knew you would tell Trish anything she wanted to know."

_Not anything. _Rona thought. "So you listened. What did you find out?"

"That it wasn't your fault." Dante placed his hand under her chin and gently forced her to look up at him, giving him the chance to look into her eyes. "I was wrong to believe you had invited him in. I know you wouldn't do that."

"So what now?" She asked, afraid to hope that she didn't have to leave.

"Now you come inside. You must be freezing." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. Massaging warmth into her arms, he looked into her eyes again. He slowly leaned towards her, noting that she wasn't moving away from him. He saw her eyes close and nearly smiled. He gently kissed her, expecting some interruption. When nothing happened, except for her kissing him back, he allowed himself to hold her closer to himself.

**Virgil watched from** the rooftops, his fists balled so tightly that blood dripped from his hands. He hadn't expected Dante to do this. He should have thrown her out. He was supposed to hate her. And she was supposed to come to him for help. She was supposed to beg him for forgiveness.

None of it mattered now, they would soon pay. His revenge would be complete when she felt the pain he had suffered, when Dante died a death that would destroy her as well. They would both know his pain, his suffering. And both would regret the day they betrayed him.

**Banith waited in** darkness for his master. He could feel his anger, his malice. He knew the time was drawing near that he would have to act of his own volition. He would take revenge for his master. And he would soon reveal to Rona who he truly was. After all, she was the target. She was no longer half demon but that hardly mattered to Banith. She would fall faster, but she would suffer greater.

Turning to leave, Banith changed to his disguise. She wouldn't know, until it was too late, that the man she was beginning to trust was soon to be her killer.


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Because I didn't answer your reviews in the last chapter, I'll do that now.

BloodyDemonEmpress: Thanks for not shaking me now. And you'll get a bit of an idea of what Virgil is going to do to Dante and Rona.

LadyKadaj: So far, you've been able to predict a lot of what I've had planned. So you aren't really being over imaginative.

magusanubis: You are close with your prediction. That's all I'm going to say. And I hope you can review this chapter. I would like to know what you think of it.

Bustahead: So you're caught up now? And yeah, I have noticed a difference in my writing. I just hope I can continue the progress. Thank you for your reviews.

Ok. Now that I've probably taken half a page in replies, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Go ahead and tell me if there's anything in it you think I should change. You can tell me in an e-mail or review. I'll let you decide on how.

**A week passed** and Rona still couldn't decide on whether to answer Dante or not. The idea of Virgil trying to split them up bothered her. What could his reason have been? Was it because he still felt something for her? Or was it a part of how he was going to kill her? Rona thought about this while reading one of Dante's books on demons. It had collected a layer of dust that probably could have been used for a garden. But it was interesting. She had read a passage about a demon, Banith, who was often used as a hit man. He was also known for his ability as a shape shifter. He could appear as a human whenever he chose, but there was only one thing he couldn't change. His eyes.

"I was wondering when you would find the books." Rona looked up to see Dante sitting down next to her feet. "Which one is it?"

Rona closed the book, keeping a finger inside so she wouldn't lose her place. "It's one you seemed to have forgotten about… Have you heard of the demon Banith?"

Dante took the book from her and looked at the page. "No." He answered after a moment of looking at the page.

"I think he's interesting. He can change his form from demon to human—"

"So can I." Dante interrupted.

"Let me finish." She smiled. "There's only one thing that he can't change about himself. He can't change his eye color."

"And what color of eyes does he have?" Dante asked, handing back the book.

"Well," Rona started reading the description of his eyes. Her jaw dropped. Dante didn't know what had surprised her so much and wasn't able to ask. She quickly jumped off the couch, dropping the book on the floor. She dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. The sound of shattering glass made Dante run in.

**Rona looked at** herself in the mirror, then down into the sink. Why wasn't she able to tell before? Had she lost so much of her demon half by then that her senses were completely numbed? She looked back up to the mirror and punched it as hard as she could, shattering the glass and cutting up her right hand. She let out a small whimper and backed against the wall before sliding to the floor.

**Dante came in** to find Rona sitting on the floor with blood pouring from her hand; Rona just watched the growing puddle of blood beneath her dangling hand. Her face was set in a blank expression. "I never knew." She whispered.

Dante quickly got a cloth to wrap her hand in and began to carefully pick out pieces of glass. "What happened?" He asked. "How did you cut your hand?"

"I just hit the mirror." She answered. She acted like she was in a dream state, her voice was monotone and her eyes stared off into nothing.

"Come on." Dante carefully helped her to her feet. "Lets get you away from this glass." Rona's legs wouldn't support her, forcing Dante to carry her out and to the couch. He set her down and held the cloth closer around her hand. "What made you break the mirror?" He asked, hoping to get some answers.

"The eyes, an emerald and a sapphire. I should have known." She answered, making Dante wonder if she had gone insane. "Devon. Banith."

Trish suddenly came in and noticed Dante holding Rona's hand. "What happened?" She asked.

"She punched out the mirror you were going to replace." Dante answered. "She read something in that book that upset her." He nodded towards the book lying on the floor. He carefully opened the cloth to look at her cuts. "Some of these are awfully deep." He commented. "I'm going to have to stitch them up."

"You don't know how to do that, Dante." Trish replied.

"That's what you think. Get the first aid kit."

"Where's that? You never told me you had a first aid kit. You don't even need one."

"I got it in case she needed it. It's in the kitchen." Dante noticed Rona was becoming a little weak from the blood loss. "Hurry." He yelled at Trish.

She rushed into the kitchen and searched for the first aid kit, hoping to find it before Rona could lose more blood. She could hear Dante reassuring Rona that he was going to help her as soon as possible. His voice was lowered to a comforting whisper but was receiving no response. She might as well have been catatonic.

Trish finally found it and ran in to give the box to Dante.

"Hold the cloth around her hand to slow the bleeding." Dante instructed. He made sure Trish was doing it right before he prepared to stitch up the cuts. Trish disinfected the cuts and held Rona's hand for Dante. He expected Rona to react when it came to putting the needle threw her skin but she didn't. He wondered what could have put her into such a state.

**After stitching and** wrapping Rona's hand, Trish and Dante went outside. "I don't know what made her do it. There was something in that book, something about emerald and sapphire eyes. And Devon and Banith. Who the hell are they?"

"Demons." Trish answered. "Devon is just a human form for Banith."

Dante turned towards her. "Does Rona know?"

"She does now. She's been talking to Devon every once in a while. I warned her but she didn't listen. Now she knows why." Trish took a step towards the road and turned towards Dante. "There's only one reason why he would be here."

"He's been sent, I got that." Dante turned to the door and went in.

**Banith walked through** the streets, his green and blue eye scanning the human world. So she now knew? This would give the other two a warning of his plans. He would have to be cautious.

"_Banith."_ His master's voice echoed through his mind. _"Come."_

He knew what this meant. His master was going to change his plans on how and when to strike. Would there be a change of targets too?

It didn't take long for Banith to reach the black room. The voice seemed to fill the room as it spoke, "The plan has failed."

Bowing low, Banith began to ask what was to be done.

"Take her tonight." The voice ordered. "She will not be expecting the move. Now go."

Banith left, knowing the reason for the change. She had done what he had least expected. She went back. And Banith had been witness to it all. His disguise as Devon had made it possible.

**Trish and Dante** sat at each side of Rona who hadn't changed much since she found out. What the two demons didn't know was she had figured it all out. She knew the reason why Banith was there. Her condition was caused by her thinking of what to do.

Dante held Rona against his chest, making sure she was comfortable. He made her drink every once in a while, something that wasn't too hard. She drank when the cup was put to her lips. But she didn't speak.

"Trish?" Dante said after making sure Rona had finished the juice he had poured for her. "Could refill this?"

Trish took the cup and went into the kitchen, leaving Dante to cradle and rock the woman he loved. He whispered into her ear that she was going to be just fine, that he wouldn't let anything harm her.

**After waiting twenty** minutes without Trish coming back, Dante let Rona lay down on the couch and left to see what was taking her so long. He found the cup on the counter and the window open. A note fluttered in the soft breeze. Trish had been taken.


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Okay, I'm glad the last chapter was liked. I hope you like this one too.

BloodyDemonEmpress: Thank you. I don't really like her either but I thought I'd at least show her some respect since she works with Dante. Thank you for your review.

Sanctuary of Darkness: Devon was supposed to seem creepy. You'll find out later on, like in the next chapter. And I guess Virgil at least spends most of his time watching DMC. And you are right about who Devon's boss is. Great guess, though I don't know if it was actually that hard to figure out.

If anyone else wants to guess who Devon's boss is, e-mail your guess. And for comments, questions, suggestions etc. Go ahead and put them in your reviews or e-mail them. Well, on with the story.

**Dante read the** note and tried to decide if the terms written were actually real. The note read:

_Bring the girl to the park on the night of the full moon. We will trade, your partner for you and the human. If you refuse, your partner dies. _

_Your dear Rona's friend, _

_Devon._

He would have done it willingly if it was just he but it included Rona. And why did the note specify the full moon? Wouldn't it have just been easier to say midnight? It would have given them less time to think of retaliation. Or did the demon want them to fight back? Did he want them to fight at the risk of Trish's life?

"He took her, didn't he?" Dante heard Rona's voice.

He turned to see her standing in the entrance to the kitchen. The blank look in her eyes had been replaced by a look of knowledge that he hadn't seen there before. Her face looked pale but not so much that it was disturbing to him. "Yes." Dante answered. "He wants us to come for her on the full moon. He wants us to trade ourselves for her."

"Then we'll do it." Rona took a step towards him. "And… I want you to have this back. If I die, I don't want to die thinking that I've abandoned you." She pulled off the ring and placed it in the center of his palm. Closing his hand over the ring, Rona added, "And I don't want you to risk your life for me. Don't try to fight." She looked up into his eyes. "Don't try to save me." She turned away and left the kitchen.

Wondering what she was planning to do, Dante followed her to the back of the house.

"I need you to train me again." Rona spoke. "I need him to think I'm a bigger threat than you."

"You can't even lift any of my swords." Dante replied. "How are you supposed to fight a full blooded demon?"

"I'm just a distraction. You'll be getting Trish out while I'm fighting Banith. Trish will need you more than I will. I'll be dying anyways, I might as well die fighting." She turned to him. "Will you help me?"

"I won't help you die." Dante said in a low voice. "If I'm not there, no one will be there to save you. I can't let you die when I can stop it."

"But you can't stop it." Rona whispered. "I'm human. I'm already dying. I just want the chance to die with the knowledge that I've protected the people I care about most."

"Don't try to be a hero." He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. "You'll break too easily if you try."

Rona tried to twist out of his firm grip. "I'm not trying to be a hero." She growled back. "If Banith doesn't kill me, Virgil will. I don't want him to remember that. He's suffered enough already. One more death on his conscience isn't what he needs."

Dante let her go. Taking a few steps away from her and quietly agreed to train her again. "But," He turned back towards her. "I want you to keep this ring." With two long strides he reached her and slid the ring back on her finger. "If you die, I want you to die as my girl."

"But I'm no man's girl." She answered.

"You're mine." He whispered.

Rona smiled. "When should we start?"

"After we spend some time together." He gently brushed her hair behind her ears. "I want our last hours before the fight to be good. I want to hear you laugh one more time before…"

Rona gently kissed him before saying, "As you wish."

**Their first stop** was the mall. Dante couldn't understand why she would want to go to the mall when she already had clothes. It didn't take long for him to regret letting her decide.

"The toys section?" He asked, wishing they had gone to a bar or something.

Rona picked up a couple of toy swords and threw one to Dante. "On guard." She said after taking a fighting stance.

"You've got to be joking." Dante mumbled.

"Come on." Rona tapped Dante with the plastic sword. "My brother and I used to do this all the time."

Dante suddenly knocked her sword out of her hand and set his blade against her throat. "I win." He said with a smirk.

Rona smiled and grabbed another sword. "This time, you don't get such an easy win."

She waited for Dante to make the first move. With a swift lunge, Dante expected to catch her unaware. He smiled when he saw her sidestep and smack his butt with the sword. "You've done that before." Rona exclaimed. "Don't go easy on me because I'm human."

"Okay." Dante said before striking her sword. "Lets go."

With an eager smile, Rona prepared for the attack. She made the first move this time, lunging at Dante and dropping to the floor to catch his sword above her head. "This is fun." She commented before rolling out of the way of his kick.

Dante laughed and threw her sword again. "That's two wins for me." He said before pulling Rona into a hug and nuzzling her neck. "Can we leave now?"

"I guess we can." She answered, pulling away. "Where should we go next?"

"The theater. They're playing some horror movie."

"Just don't expect me to hold onto you. Movies don't scare me." She put her hand in his and let him lead her to the theater.

**Just as she** had said, she didn't hold onto Dante because of the movie scaring her. Instead, she held onto him because she was tired. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hands limply around his arm.

Dante looked down at her calm face, the calm of a peaceful dream. He remembered seeing her like this the first time she had arrived, so peaceful and angelic. But this time she seemed to hide a secret as she slept. It almost seemed that if Dante had asked her what she was hiding, she would try to change the subject.

**The movie ended** and Dante carried Rona out to his bike. He was tempted to just hold her and drive but didn't want a ticket. He wasn't concerned that he would drop her, he never would. But he didn't want her to wake up because of a cop pulling him over.

"Rona." He whispered softly. "Wake up, it's time to go."

"I'm already awake." She answered, her eyes still closed.

"No you aren't." Dante argued with a smile. "Open your eyes, baby."

Rona opened her eyes and smiled at Dante. "I guess this means our night is over."

Dante nodded. "But you can at least sleep and dream of a better night." He answered. He set her on her feet and climbed on the bike, later helping her so she wouldn't fall over the other side.

"I'll be dreaming of you." Rona whispered against his back.

They were back at Devil May Cry. Rona was still half asleep, forcing Dante to carry her in and put her to bed. He wondered of Trish was okay. He doubted Banith would do anything to hurt her, but still worried about it. He also wondered if it was the right thing that they did, going out before training. But then, what else was he supposed to do? Trish could take care of herself. And he needed something to remember Rona by. Something to let him know that she still loved him.

Dante started for the door to the bedroom until he heard Rona whimper.

"I love you…" She whispered in her sleep, the last part being too muddled to understand.

He went back to her and gently caressed her cheek. "Who are you talking to?" He whispered.

"I forgive you." She whispered back.

Dante smiled. Not knowing what he should do, he lay down beside her and moved her head onto his chest. Closing his eyes, he whispered to Rona, "I love you too."

Note: Sorry that these chapters are kind of short. The ending is kind of coming a little faster than I had planned. If you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: Here's the newest chapter. Just to warn you, I might not be updating for a couple of days. It depends on how tired I am after an activity I'm going to be helping with. But I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as I have been.

**Santuary of Darkness:** You'll get to find out who she was talking to in this chapter. So you'll be able to find out if you're still able to predict what's about to happen in the story.

**magusanubis:** It's okay that you missed reviewing chapter 24. I know how it is with having a broken computer. So, I truly understand. And you will find out who Banith's boss is, probably in the next chapter depending on whether I can come up with something else to happen before they try to get Trish back.

**BloodyDemonEmpress:** Just because I'm curious, which do you think makes a better match? Dante and Rona? Or Virgil and Rona? (I must really be curious if I'm asking about this again).

Okay, as I said earlier, I might not update for the next couple of days (helping with a children's camp). But I will do my best to put up the updates as fast as usual. And, as before, you can e-mail questions or comments or put them in your reviews. Enjoy.

**Rona stood in** the center of the Sunken Opera House, searching for what might have brought her there. The sounds of a door closing startling her, making her react the only way she knew how. Her fists raised, she spun around to see Virgil standing in front of the door with his eyes focused on her. He calmly stepped towards her, no threat in his steps or eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Rona asked, trying not to sound angry or afraid.

"This is your dream." He answered. "I'm only here because you wanted me to be here." Coming close enough that he could touch her, he whispered, "She must like you. She never would have allowed a human woman to enter her domain."

"Who are you talking about?" Rona looked into his eyes, searching for the answer she knew she was supposed to already posses.

"The sorceress." Virgil answered, running the back of his hand along her cheeks. "She must see a chance in you."

Her eyes grew with the realization of whom Virgil was talking about. "Nevan?" Rona asked to make sure she was right. She nearly fainted when she saw Virgil nodding, telling her that her guess was correct. How could Nevan even know about her? Did Dante still have the guitar? Did she still have some consciousness?

"The demon soul never disappears." Virgil explained, knowing Rona was trying to figure out why Nevan would be trying to contact her through a dream. "She can hear and see everything that happens near by. She knows that Dante has kept you close and that you are now human and want to be a demon again."

Rona glared into Virgil's eyes. She believed he had no right to know what she wanted; even to guess when he had hardly been around. "What would you know of it?" She growled.

"I know you better than you know yourself, my love." He answered calmly, now gently running his fingers across her neck. "Just as I know the words you long to say to me."

Using all her strength to resist telling him, she stepped back out of his reach. "And what might that be?"

"They are the words your heart screams to me, but your lips form for my brother. It is what you once told me without saying it directly to me." He closed the space between them, leaning down and holding her face before his, he added, "It is the phrase you have used for Dante ever since you have come here. But with one word's difference gives a new meaning."

His eyes seemed to hypnotize her, forcing her to speak when she wanted to resist. "I love you, Virgil." She whispered only to feel Virgil's lips against her own while his hands drew her closer. "I forgive you." She whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, Virgil disappeared, leaving her alone in the opera house with nothing but the sound of bats to keep her company. She soon realized the bats were coming closer, gathering on the stage as they had done when Dante had been in the room. She watched as the bats formed Nevan, the temptress from hell.

"This has got to be the strangest dream I have ever had." Rona muttered after Nevan was fully formed and walked towards her.

"It is now more than just a dream, little girl." She spoke. "This is what is left of me since my master, Dante, defeated me." She chuckled. "And I always thought his father was a demon who could never be tempted."

Nevan lightly touched Rona's hair, seeming to search for the reason why this human had gained Dante's interest when she could not. "I see why he loves you so." She said as she came to her conclusion. "You have a soul that burns with a light no demon can have. Even when you were one of the damned, your fire never burned out. So this is why I could not bring him to destruction."

"Talking to yourself?" Rona asked; trying to make her get to what she had brought her there for.

"You have been near him longer than was right." Nevan commented. "I can help you if you do one thing for me."

Rona smirked, a smirk that was close to being like Dante's. "Am I going to hear your request first? Or do I have to wait until I'm dead?"

"It is a request that you will have to wait for. It cannot be given until later, when you have accepted my help." Nevan turned away from Rona, walking back towards the stage. "I could bring you closer to the man you most desire."

"And which one might that be?" Rona asked, not expecting an answer.

"The onewho could either save you, or let death take you. His heart beats for you. His soul cries for you. And all the while, you look to his brother."

"That can qualify for either of them." Rona returned.

"But you know which it is I am speaking of." Nevan watched as the knowledge slowly sunk into Rona's mind. She knew that Rona hadn't expected to decide. Not when she believed she was going to die. But whether she died or not, was up to a certain half demon. "Will you call on me when the time comes?"

Rona looked to the floor. If she agreed, what would Nevan ask for? But if she didn't, would her refusal be worth her death? Would she be keeping a demon from gaining control? But what choice did she have? She couldn't fight on her own, not without a demon to aid her. Would Nevan keep her alive long enough to get Trish back? "What happens if I agree?" She asked, hoping Nevan would give her an answer.

"The you are bound to give me what I ask for when I give you my request." Nevan answered simply.

"And that is?" Rona was beginning to lose her patience.

Nevan glided to her, a dark light flashing in her eyes. She whispered to Rona what she would ask for if she lived. She pulled away, tilting her head like a bird to see if Rona had chosen to accept or refuse.

Rona closed her eyes, not sure if she wanted to answer. But she was going to. "I… accept." She answered before opening her eyes.

"Good girl." Nevan smiled. "When you wake up, ask for him to find me. I will aid you in your fight against Banith. As for his master, that is up to you." She prepared to dissipate into the many bats until she added, "And don't forget your promise." Her body fell into hundreds of bats, each circling Rona before they left to the dark cracks they used for hiding places.

Rona's legs seemed to become rubber, collapsing beneath her as she realized what she had agreed to. She began to pray that she wouldn't survive her encounter with Banith. She prayed he would kill her before she could try to stop him, before Nevan would prevent his attack. But would she do that? Would she do whatever it took to make sure Rona kept her end of the bargain? Would she keep her alive so her request could be fulfilled?

"What have I done?" Rona asked the walls; the red velvet curtains, the darkness behind each. "Please forgive me." She silently pled to the dark future. "Please, forgive me for what I have done." She looked to the ceiling, hoping to see a light that could save her but found only stone. She pounded her fists on the stone floor and cried, "Dante!"

**Rona sat up;** crying Dante's name, before she realized the dream was over. But the deal was still valid. She couldn't go back on it. The only escape would be death.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked as he came running in. He held onto Rona's shoulders, lightly pushing her back onto the bed.

Rona soon realized he had asked her a question and answered, "Nothing… It was just a nightmare."

Dante gave her an inquisitive look. "This nightmare isn't like the last one you had, is it?"

Rona smiled. "No. It was nothing like that." _I didn't sell my soul with that dream. _She thought. Thinking of Nevan's instructions, she asked, "Do you still have the guitar you got in the Temen-Ni-Gru?"

Dante was growing even more curious about what was going on in Rona's mind. "Yeah. Why?"

"Can I see it?" She quickly asked.

"It doesn't let anyone else touch it. And it will probably kill a human. Are you sure you want to see it?"

Rona nodded. Of course she wanted to see it. It was a part of what she had been told in her dream. She had to in order to keep her promise to Nevan.

Dante left the room. All was silent until Rona heard crashing and the sound of Dante's voice as he cussed at a few unruly objects that decided to fall on him while he searched.

He soon returned with the guitar, the electric strings nonexistent until Rona reached out and touched it. The guitar not only flared into life but also began to play itself. It was a song that was sad but beautiful, a song that seemed to tell Rona's sadness and Nevan's hope. It was music that Rona couldn't stand to hear but had begun to hum with, adding her voice to Nevan's and creating a song that both brought joy to Dante's heart and yet an uncontrollable sadness. The sound of it increased as Rona took the instrument from Dante and held it close like she would do with a child.

"I will keep my promise to you." Rona whispered to the guitar, ignoring Dante's questioning looks. "Will you teach me to use this?" She asked as she looked sadly into Dante's eyes.

Dante, being unsure of what to say, nodded and left the room. He wondered why the guitar hadn't shocked her, or worse, killed her. It had thrown Trish across the room when she tried to move it, and that was just to find the shotgun Dante had kept in storage. What was so special about Rona that the guitar was responding to? And what did she mean by keeping her promise? He hoped he would have the answers to these questions, but doubted he would.

Rona sat with the guitar on her lap, strumming the electric strings and singing a song that represented her doom. She could hear Nevan's voice deep in the music of the guitar, beautiful, luring. It was a voice that almost made her think that Nevan's request was a simple one. It almost made her believe that Nevan saving her life would be worth what she had asked for in return. But was her life worth that severe a price? Was anything worth so much?

**Trish awoke chained** to a wall, the memory of Mundus using her as bait suddenly flooding her mind. Was this a nightmare? Or was it a repeat of the past? Would Dante soon be there to save her as he had done before? Did he even know where she was?

"You're finally awake. Sorry I had to knock you out like that, I couldn't have the son of Sparda killing me before I could finish my work." Banith said as he entered the room. "I'm sure you can understand."

"I can understand that you have been hunting down a target that is helpless." Trish answered.

"You truly believed that she was my target from the start?" Banith laughed evilly before going on. "No. She was to be saved for someone else to take care of. My first target was Dante. I was only using the girl to get closer to him. At least until my master changed his mind." Banith watched Trish as she realized she had been protecting the wrong person. "Now, it is both. Though since they have grown closer together it will be harder. But that is where you come in, my dear sweet Trish." He lightly touched her chin, knowing she would pull away. "You are going to be the bait that catches the prize."


	27. Chapter 27

Note: Sorry it took so long. It's been a busy week. I've also had writer's block and lack of sleep. But the new chapter is finally up. No replies this time. I'll reply in the next chapter. Please enjoy and review. You should probably remember that you can also e-mail me if you have any questions that might become spoilers.

**Virgil slowly walked** through the city streets, his mind pondering all possible reasons as to why Rona had gone back and what he was going to do now. He wanted to take Rona from Dante but couldn't see how that could be done. Not unless Rona chose to go with him.

A young couple walked past him, hands entwined. The woman's head was leaned against the man's shoulder. They seemed to be so happy.

Virgil looked away in disgust. What did he care? Within a week it would all be over. The full moon was approaching. He could feel its power and it's effect on Rona. What would she become? He wondered.

His mind wondered to the dream. What had she forgiven him for, for wanting to kill her? Or was it something that would be in the future? Would there be something he would need her forgiveness for?

**Dante led Rona** into the streets. "You already know how to play that guitar. What else do you need me to teach you?"

"I don't know how to use a scythe." She answered simply. "And I won't know until you teach me."

Dante smiled. "You remember everything, don't you?"

"I remember almost everything. And you can teach me now."

Walking slowly, Dante moved behind her and moved her hands to the right positions on what was now a scythe. "Hold it like this," he instructed, "you'll have less of a chance of losing it."

Rona nodded and moved with Dante. Together they swung the scythe, moving as one. Soon breathing as one. Rona closed her eyes and let Dante lead her in what was beginning to feel like a dance. But it was a dance that could either save her or put her in danger; danger she knew would be unavoidable. She could faintly feel Dante move away from her but kept moving. The scythe seemed to demand that she not stop.

Dante stood back and watched Rona move. She swung the scythe as smoothly as he had. Her arms seeming to almost become a part of the weapon itself. He stood, fascinated with the slight feeling of her training being a ceremony for her. But what the ceremony was to symbolize, he didn't know. His eyes slowly drifted along her body, making him realize her movements still seemed to be guided. But there was no one guiding her, or was there? He quickly went into Devil May Cry to get Force Edge. This would prove to him whether or not Rona was still working alone.

After going back to her, he saw she had stopped and now seemed to be speaking to the scythe. It seemed natural for her and yet bizarre.

Before his thoughts could take over him, he lunged at Rona's back. He wasn't at all disappointed when she deflected his attack with the scythe but was amazed to find she was fighting with her eyes closed. He tried to make her lose her weapon by swinging his sword upwards, hitting the scythe's blade. The impact should have been enough to throw it out of her hands but only caused her to flip back and come back at him with a calmness that seemed to be from something else. He sidestepped in time to avoid being impaled. But Rona had expected the move and quickly whacked his chest with the handle of the scythe.

Her eyes opened and she realized whom she was fighting. "What happened?" She asked.

"You hit me." Dante answered with his hand against his stinging chest. "You hit me hard. Why did you have your eyes closed?"

Rona blushed. "I just felt like I should." She turned away and leaned the scythe against her forehead. "I think she told me to."

"She?" Dante suddenly remembered the sorceress that had become the guitar/scythe. "How is she able to talk to you?"

"I don't know. I only know that she's trying to help me."

Cautiously, Dante approached Rona and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "What did she ask for?"

Rona looked into his eyes with a fear that gave Dante the chills. It wasn't a fear of Nevan betraying her but a fear of Nevan keeping her promise. But what had caused this fear? He could tell that Rona wanted to tell him but couldn't. What was holding her back? He wondered.

With a dark light in her eyes, Rona smiled and said, "Come on. We've hardly done anything. There's still a lot of the day left. Lets use it." She moved into a fighting position, scythe held in both hands and ready to either block or strike.

She wasn't going to tell her secret, Dante had figured that much out. Would he have the chance to find out without her cooperation?

**Banith watched from** above, a satisfied smile creeping over his lips. She had done as he had hoped. But he hadn't expected her to decide to use Nevan for her weapon. Was something being planned that he hadn't foreseen? He couldn't tell the future but could predict humans well, until now. Rona's choice in using an old devil arms weapon was something he hadn't expected. Its maturing power was enough to worry him but what worried him most was that she had become something he couldn't predict. It gave her a power he didn't want her to have.

"It matters little, pretty human. You will die soon." He turned to leave when he was met by what had seemed to be a black figure until his eyes adjusted to the black splotch before him.

"You seem confident." Virgil said as he stood a few feet from Banith. "But I wonder, is it the confidence of a fool or a champion?"

Banith took a step forward. "It is the confidence of a demon who has never lost."

Virgil smirked. "Do not underestimate her. She is… special. On the full moon, what she truly is will be revealed. Until then, she is hardly an enemy."

"And your brother?" Banith cautiously moved to the left, planning to circle Virgil.

With a flash of metal, Virgil was holding the cold blade of his sword against Banith's chest. "He will act if he sees she is in danger. He always did want to be the hero."

"What about you?" Banith stood still, motionless. "Will you try to save her?"

Drawing the blade slowly against Banith's chest, Virgil watched as the blade cut deep into his flesh and a stain of blood bloomed around the long wound. "That has yet to be known." Virgil sheathed his sword and turned away. "Until we meet again." He whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Note: An update at last. It sure took me a while.

**LadyKadaj:** Don't worry. I didn't laugh. Nevan is a sorceress who became a guitar/scythe after Dante defeated her. And because I'm sure I didn't give that good of an expalanation, go to There are profiles for at least most of the demons you fight in DMC3. I hope this has helped. And you will find out which twin Rona goes with in the next chapter.

**Bustahead:** Thank you for waiting patiently. My mind wasn't cooperating with me before and finally is now.

**BloodyDemonEmpress:** I could never get the hang of using Nevan in a fight. But it is a cool weapon.

**Devils That Cry:** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**Celtic Dawn Star:** I'd hate to tell you anything about the story since I'm not sure of how far you are into it. But you will find out who she ends up with in the next chapter. I can honestly say that.

Okay. I hope you like this chapter. If you have any questions or suggestions, you know you can e-mail me or write it in your review.

**Banith went to** where he had hidden Trish. "Wake up, beauty." He said before slapping her. "It's time for you to have your breakfast."

Trish glared at him and, afterwards, looked at what he had brought her. "You really think I'm going to eat that?" She asked. Whatever it was he had brought for her no longer looked edible.

With a smirk, Banith put the plate down in front of her. "You have gone long enough without eating. You must be hungry enough to eat anything."

"You were wrong." Trish growled and spat at him. "I would never eat anything you would bring me. Especially since it's probably poisoned."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And you once considered me your partner, at least until you were sent to kill Sparda's son. What made you change your mind, and so quickly, too. We were unstoppable together. We could have taken over hell." He roughly grabbed the hair on the back of her head and forced her to look at him. "We could have overthrown Mundus. But you turned against me just before he had sent you to take care of the half-breed. You were the cause for my exile. Why did you do it, Trish?"

Trish glared into his eyes. "It never would have worked. Mundus was too strong."

"And yet he was defeated by a demon weaker than I am." He threw her head back and turned away. "A demon which you happened to be working with and who will soon die tonight. How willing do you think he will be to give his life for you? Will he return the favor? I guess there is only one way to find out." Banith slowly walked out of the room, knowing Trish would be thinking of what he had said. It had no real value in his plans but it was a way to make her suffer a little as he had.

**"Dante, what did** you do with the rest of my clothes?" Rona asked as she walked into Dante's room wearing a towel to find him sitting, relaxed at his desk. "Because I am not wearing this." She held up the outfit Dante had left for her. It was the same top she had fought with him about but now with a pair of matching shorts. "I like the dark red, but I don't like the style."

Dante closed his eyes and leaned back. "Tough, then, I guess. Cause I'm not telling you where you're other clothes was moved to."

Narrowing her eyes, Rona quickly walked to Dante and pushed his chair over, spilling him onto the floor.

Surprised, Dante's eyes flew open as he tried to find something to hold onto but he was too late. "What was that for?" He asked from the floor.

"Just a thank you." She growled back.

Stomping through the house, Rona went into the bathroom to change into the clothes Dante had chosen for her. She couldn't believe he would have the audacity to do such a thing as hide her clothes and force her to wear something that was close to a bikini. And he knew that it was that night they would be going to save Trish. It had been a long week of training and she hoped she was ready.

**Waiting outside the** door, Dante thought of how she would look. He couldn't help but smirk. But what would happen after that night? She almost seemed as though she dreaded something. It wasn't death; she almost seemed to relish the thought of death instead of life. What could be on her mind so much that she would be willing to die to prevent?

The bathroom door opened and Rona walked out. Dante slowly walked around her, scanning every inch of her as he moved. "You look beautiful." He finally said after stopping in the same place he had started at. "You should dress like this more often."

"I don't think so." Rona said in a low voice and walked into his bedroom. She stood at the window and looked into the streets. No one was there except for a dark figure looking back up at her. Of course she knew who it was. He had watched her often.

Rona jumped when she felt Dante's arms sliding around her waist. "Sneaking up on me now?"

"Who's that?" Dante asked, looking out the window as well.

"No one." Rona turned and looked up at Dante. "What are we going to do until tonight?" She asked to try changing the subject.

Dante kissed her neck. "Giving you a hint?"

Rona pulled away. "I can't." She whispered before jumping out the window. She knew Virgil would come to her as soon as she was out of Dante's sight. That was what she wanted. She had some questions to ask him and she couldn't have Dante ruining it.

**The streets were** empty and almost seemed cold. The light had slowly begun to fade and the shadows growing longer. Virgil waited in an alley for Rona. He wasn't calling to her as he had done before, but she was calling to him.

It was strange to him how she had learned such ability when she was only human. But then she had created a strong link between herself and the twins that an impossible ability for a human was simple for her.

Virgil saw Rona come into view and silently stepped along side her, taking her hand so she could be led. "You wanted to speak with me?" He asked as he led her towards the park.

"Do you know Banith?" She asked, allowing him to lead her without a fight.

Virgil chuckled. So she had figured out more than he had hoped. "Yes, I know him."

Rona was silent until they had reached the park and Virgil motioned for her to sit on the bench he had chosen. "Why?" She asked, knowing he would understand her question.

Sitting next to her, Virgil whispered, "I couldn't let Dante have you."

Her eyes reflected her curiosity. "You…" She whispered, not sure of what she wanted to say.

"You had betrayed me when you sent me back. I wanted you dead until I saw you again. Then I wanted to take you from my brother." He looked into her golden eyes to see a look he had never expected.

"I…" She struggled to speak until Virgil stopped her words with a kiss.

"I will be there tonight." He whispered to her.

"For my death or to save me?" She asked.

Virgil gave no answer. He left before she could persist.

**Dante waited outside** the door with the weapons. He trusted her enough to come back when it was time and was right to. He could see her in the distance as she walked back. Her hair was lifted from her shoulders in the gentle breeze. He said nothing, giving her the chance to have the first word.

Her eyes focused on Dante, Rona took Nevan and said, "Lets go."

The two of them arrived at the same park Rona had been to with Virgil. She could even see Trish tied and sitting on the same bench they had been on.

"Dante?" Rona whispered, hoping he would hear her.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

She smirked before telling him what she wanted him to do. "Circle around and wait for me to distract Banith. Then get Trish out of here."

"How are you going to distract him?" Dante didn't like the sound of this.

Rona looked at Banith and answered, "I'm going to attack him head on." She looked back at Dante. "Now go." Something in her voice had told Dante not to argue. He couldn't tell what it was, or maybe it was just that the darkness almost seemed to make her a different person.

He ran through the darkness, moving silently enough that no one could hear him.

**Rona steadied her** breathing and began to walk towards Banith, Nevan held tightly in her hands as she prepared to play a song to call the bats. She thought of Virgil and how he had said he would be there, but where was he? And who's side was he going to fight on?

The guitar began to play, her hands moving of their own volition. She watched as bats flew at Banith, barely bruising him.

"So the human is the one who chooses to fight me. Where's the half-breed?" Banith turned towards her and grinned sinisterly.

"I won't be fighting you, Banith." She carefully set Nevan on her back and watched as Banith approached her. "It would be no contest." Spreading her arms out, she gave him a clear shot at her heart, watching as Dante carried Trish away and glanced back at her with longing and fear.

Banith pulled out a short sword and whispered. "I'll take care of them later. First, I'll kill you as he had always wanted."

"Banith." A powerful voice yelled through the rising wind. "Leave her."

A sickening grin spread across Banith's lips. "You couldn't ignore it, could you?" He asked as he turned. "After all, you did love her."

Virgil walked from the shadows, his hair being blown to the side. He gave no answer, only a calmness that chilled Banith.

Teleporting between Banith and Rona, he thought of whether he would save her or not.

**Dante set Trish** on the ground, telling her he would be back with Rona. He ran back, holding Sparda at his side. He would finish this and save her, he promised himself.

He found Banith and Rona but with Virgil standing between them. He could barely hear what was being said, just enough that he understood what was going on.

**"Virgil." Rona spoke**, lightly touching his shoulder and signaling for him to turn towards her. She calmly whispered to him, "I forgive you. But now, I need your forgiveness for what's about to happen." She saw Banith walk around them, preparing to kill her. She gently kissed Virgil and added. "I love you."

**Dante watched as** Banith walked behind Rona. He wanted to stop him but didn't. He didn't understand what was holding him back. Maybe it was how Rona had looked so afraid to live. Or maybe he wanted to know what Virgil was going to do. He promised himself he would step in if Virgil did nothing.

**Virgil looked down** at Rona, wondering what she was talking about until he looked up and saw Banith running at Rona with the short sword ready to impale her. He looked back to Rona and kissed her. Would he save her? Or would he watch Banith kill her?

Note: I stopped there for a reason. I wanted to ask if you want a third part to the story or not. If you do, Rona will marry one of the twins. If you don't, Rona will die and the twins bury her. I'll let you decide on this through reviews or e-mails. You can even give suggestions as to who you think she should marry if she lives.


	29. Chapter 29

Note: I'll be making a third part but it's going to be different from what I said. You'll see how in this chapter.

**NekoGuyFan:** Thanks for your opinion and was tempting to do that. Thanks for reviewing.

**NightHawk666:** I'm glad you like the story. Also, thanks for saying I got Dante's and Virgil's thoughts right. I always try to be as accurate as possible. And about who I based the human characters on, most are a mix of people I have known. Rona's personality is based more on my own than anyone else's.

**magusanubis:** I'm glad you finally got your computer fixed. And I was going to have her marry Virgil until I came up with a different idea. But that might still happen, you just never know. Thanks for the review and you don't need to worry about reviewing every chapter, just as long as you at least review every once in a while.

**BloodyDemonEmpress:** There's going to be a third part. And thanks for what you said about Rona being too cool to die. I'm amazed I even thought of her dying in this chapter. Thanks.

**Celtic Dawn Star:** You didn't have to choose. But thanks for reviewing and as I said, she would have married Virgil if I hadn't changed my mind on what was going to happen to her.

**Bustahead:** Thanks and I didn't take offence at all. And about the quote from DMC 2, he didn't exactly leave it to fate. It wasfixed. Leave it to me to mention such a thing. But, I pretty much followed your advice. Hopefully my idea for the third part will be good. And thank you again.

Okay, please read and review. If there's anything that I messed up on, please tell me and I'll fix it. Also, any questions or suggestions you can e-mail them to me or say them in your reviews. Please enjoy.

**Virgil watched as** Banith ran towards them. He wondered what he should, if he should save Rona or not. But then her eyes suddenly seemed to be telling him not to do anything. Her bright golden eyes, which had seemed to beg him, now seemed to push him away. What was she expecting to protect him from?

Rona turned as Banith had lowered the blade and found herself caught around her throat and lifted a foot off the ground. She struggled, wondering why no one was doing anything.

"You are mine." He whispered after holding her closer to himself. His teeth slowly grew into fangs, showing Rona what she was facing. Her eyes grew, making Banith smile. "You will make a fine slave." He looked to Virgil and whispered, "I am surprised you didn't betray your loyal servant. But, just the same, I thank you."

"Virgil!" She screamed before disappearing with Banith into the shadows.

Virgil stood in place, holding his hand to his stomach. He slowly looked down to see his blood covering his hands. So this was what held him back, he smirked. He would make Banith pay and get Rona back.

Dante ran to him, punching him hard in his jaw. "How could you let him take her?" He yelled. "How?" He stumbled back and covered his face with his hands. "You could have stopped him, Virgil. You could have saved her." Slowly sitting on the bench, he quietly added. "You could have killed Banith."

"I did what she wanted. She became what she wanted most, a strong being." He glanced down at Dante. "We'll get her back. I promise."

"Your promise isn't good enough." Dante growled, baring his teeth like a rabid wolf. He stood and angrily walked back to Trish to untie her.

"Where is she?" Trish asked after her mouth was uncovered. "What happened?"

"She's gone. Virgil let her go." Was all Dante would tell her. Even after getting back to Devil May Cry, Dante wouldn't say what he had seen. He wouldn't say that he was actually glad it wasn't Virgil that had taken her from him but was afraid of what might happen to her.

He lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, remembering everything he saw when Rona had been taken. He had locked the door so Trish couldn't come in, so she couldn't see that he blamed himself.

"Is this how you plan to get her back?"

Dante sat up to see Virgil standing at the foot of his bed. His eyes focused on him, Dante wondered how long he had been there, how long he had watched his brother as he was nearly in tears. "What do you care?"

Virgil chuckled. "I don't care about you, but I do care about her. I'm willing to do anything to bring her back. Even fight with you. So? What do you say?"

He looked at his brother with curiosity and suspicion. Why would Virgil offer to help him? Was he telling the truth? But then Virgil never was one to lie. Even as a kid, he always told the truth. "What will be stopping you from trying to kill me as soon as we get her back?"

"She will."

That seemed right to Dante. She never did like to see them against each other. "So you want to work together on this?"

"It isn't just any mission, brother. Her life is on the line. I won't have you treat it like every other mission you've taken." Virgil turned towards the window. "If I see you act like you did on Mallet Island, it's over. I'll get her back myself."

"Fine." Dante stood from the bed, collecting his weapons as he prepared to leave the room. "Where are we going to look?"

Virgil sighed with exasperation. "We need intelligence first, you fool. We can't just run around this city blindly."

"Then what do you think we should do?" Dante waited for Virgil's answer, tapping his foot as his impatience slowly seeped through.

**Rona's POV**

Where am I? Why is it so dark? Virgil? Dante? Where are you guys? Why did you leave me alone?

I hear something. It sounds like boots striking stone. I can't move; I'm too weak. It's so cold here, am I in a cave or mine? I can smell wet sand, something I could hardly ever stand. The sound is coming closer. Who is it? Why can't I open my eyes? Am I… dead?

"I must have taken too much. You're nearly drained."

That voice, I know that voice. I remember now. I didn't want Virgil to save me. I didn't want him to fight for me. Did I know what was going to happen? Did I know that Banith was going to take me?

"Open your eyes, girl. Open your eyes so you can see your master."

I open my eyes slowly. I can't let him believe that I'll do everything he says immediately. I can't let him think he has total control over me.

His eyes, one green, one blue, they seem to shine in this dark place of stone and metal. He is in his demon form. His skin is like marble and yet looks so soft.

"Look into my eyes, beauty." He whispers. His voice is hypnotic, bringing me to do as he says. "Listen to my voice." I fall into the green and blue sea of his eyes, of his soul if he ever had one. His whispering, calling me from my mind, from what I once knew. What is he trying to do?

**"Do you know** who Dante and Virgil are, beauty?" Banith asks as he looks at the now standing Rona.

Her eyes take on a confused look. "Who?"

Banith grins, his fangs piercing his gums, giving him a taste of his own blood. "You don't need to worry about them now, beauty. Now, it's time for you to regain your strength. You gave me too much." He watches as she nods to show she understands.

"Why am I chained, master?"

"You didn't follow my orders. I had to punish you." Banith unlocks the shackles and leads her to a small table with a small feast for her. "Eat. You'll need to so you can continue your training."

She nods again. She was now his weapon against the twins. She was now his forever.

**Five Months Later**

Dante walked through the house. It had been five months since Rona had been taken and they had found no sign of her. Everything they heard seemed to only lead them to shadows and rock. Nothing that could help them determine where she could be held or if she was even alive.

Virgil had moved in with Dante and Trish, though he usually stayed on his own. He worked hard to find her and seemed to grow depressed when each clue led them to a dead end. But he kept trying.

Upon opening the door to his room, Dante wondered why the light was off. He had kept it on in case Rona escaped and found her way back. Could it have happened after so long?

He switched the light on to find a feminine figure searching his room. She was dressed completely in black and wore a mask that covered her nose and mouth.

Moving like a cat, she jumped and kicked the door closed and kicked Dante in the back, knocking him forward onto his knees. Her next move was predictable and quickly stopped. She tried to bring the heel of her boot down on his head only to be blocked with his crossed arms. He threw her back and rolled to his sword.

"Look, babe. I didn't mean to interrupt your search but whatever you were looking for isn't here." Dante said as he turned to face here. It was then that he noticed what he couldn't before. A ring hung around her neck by an already old string. The ring was a thin gold band with a small diamond.

Could it be? He wondered. "Rona?"

Her golden eyes narrowed, trying to figure out who this man was. "How do you know me?" She asked.

"It's me." He answered. "Dante. I gave you that ring."

Her hand flew to the ring, almost as if she had to make sure it was actually there. Her eyes stayed focused on him, digging into him to see if he was telling the truth. Something suddenly hit the back of her head, knocking her onto the ground where she slowly lost consciousness.

Dante slowly walked to Virgil who stood over the limp body of Rona. "You do know who she is, right?" He asked, knowing it would keep him from killing her. "She found us."

"But she doesn't know who we are." Virgil answered coldly. "And there's something."

"What?"

Virgil knelt down and gently rolled her onto her back. "She's pregnant, Dante. She's barely begun to show."

Dante struck the nearest wall, ignoring the blood that flowed from his knuckles. "Banith's?" He asked in a whisper, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I can't think of anyone else. He's the only one of his kind. He's the only demon that's close to being a vampire. It makes sense that he'd want to increase his number." Virgil spoke, allowing no emotion into his voice or onto his face. He couldn't let Dante know he was just as angry.

"But why her?" Dante asked, now facing Virgil.

"Because we wanted her. This is his revenge against us both. He knew I would try to stop him if I had the chance, but she didn't give me one. He also knows you were the one that sent Mundus back." He paused. "He chose the perfect revenge."

Dante stomped out, ignoring the fact that something would have to be done about Rona. He was thankful that Trish wasn't there. She had gone to search for Rona in Europe, claiming that was where Banith liked to stay. He relished the vampire myths and did everything he could to make the believers afraid of the night. She thought that was where he would take her, but she was wrong. He never left the city.

**Virgil placed Rona** on the bed and tied her so she couldn't attack them. He knew what had happened. He didn't need to be told. Banith had taken her mind, her will. He made her as dangerous as a sword and then used her when he was confident enough in that she could protect his offspring.

Carefully removing the mask, he watched as her lips moved, silently chanting something he couldn't understand. He lightly brushed his fingers over her lips and whispered, "Be calm, precious. There is no threat to you here."

She stopped her silent chant, becoming as still as the dead.

Virgil closed his eyes against the burning tears threatening to fall. "Forgive me for not stopping him." He whispered.


	30. Book 3

Note: Sorry about the wait. School can postpone so many things. Anyways, here's the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

**Rona's POV**

I open my eyes to find myself in what seems to be an opera house. Why does it look so familiar? And why do I feel like there is something I once agreed to here? My eyes glide over everything in the room, noting the stage that looks more complete than the rest of the room. Slowly, I walk towards it, expecting to be interrupted any second.

Before long I stop and listen to the flapping of leathery wings. A group of bats fly around me to gather on the stage to form a woman who I feel I should recognize but don't. Why do I feel like I've been through this before?

The woman speaks with her back towards me, such a foolish move. "You don't recognize me little mother?"

"Should I?" I ask, wondering how she knew I was pregnant.

She turns, her eyes seeming to burn with her expectation of my recognition. "We once talked here. You made a promise to me. I hope you can at least remember that."

"I've never met you before." What promise?

Her hand floats toward me, making me realize that she had taken a few steps closer to me. I don't feel threatened by her, so I stand in place and watch her as she touches the side of my face like a sister. "He's made this spell strong. I can't break it. But maybe," She tilts her head as though in though, "they can. I know you understand who I'm talking about."

Do I know?

I watch as she turns away and laughs, only to disintegrate into bats and fly away.

**"What's happened to** her for the months he had her?" Dante asked as he paced across the kitchen floor, his head hung low as he tries to fathom what might have happened to Rona without him there to protect her.

Virgil, while sitting on a near by chair and growing more annoyed with Dante's pacing than his questions, answered, "You have proof of at least one thing that happened to her. And stop your pacing, it's giving me a headache."

Dante not only continued his pacing, but began to stomp as well. "I mean what else. And how can we get rid of it without hurting Rona?"

"You know she'll fight us if we try." Virgil suddenly shot from his chair and stopped Dante's stomping and pacing, signaling for him to be silent.

"What's your problem?"

"Shh." Covering Dante's mouth with a gloved hand, Virgil looked towards Dante's room. "She's trying to free herself." He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the bedroom door, waving for Dante to follow.

Not wanting to lose Rona because of Virgil, Dante quickly and silently moved to stand behind his brother who had begun to open the door. The sounds of struggling had stopped, signifying that she knew they were near. The twins silently walked into the room, both trying to seem less of a threat even though murderous thoughts ran through their minds about Banith.

Virgil calmly walked to Rona and checked her binds, finding they were still tight enough to hold her. "She's not getting away today." He explained.

Watching her, Dante suddenly felt a wave of rage engulf him. How could Banith have done this to her? To the woman he would have died for, the woman his heart had died for when she was taken from him.

Grabbing his sword, Dante headed out the door with Virgil calling to him, asking him what he was doing even though he already knew.

"I'm going to kill the bastard for what he did to her." He growled in response. He had reached the hallway outside the bedroom door before Virgil had stopped him.

"I want to kill him too, Dante. But this isn't the time. We don't even know where he is." Virgil tried to convince him.

"He's going to die tonight. That's a promise to Rona."

**Rona listened, not** knowing why she felt her heart swell with pride for this man that was threatening to kill her master. She didn't even know this Dante. Yet, for some reason, she felt some recognition and maybe even a loving trust. But this all had to be an illusion. She was dedicated to her master. She would never betray him, or would she? These men that had captured her seemed to care so much for her well-being. How well did they know her?

She watched as the door swung open and the one called Dante was pushed through.

"We'll take care of him later when we find him." The other growled, glancing at her with sad eyes. What did he seem to regret whenever he looked her way?

**Banith sat on** his small throne, pondering the reasons why Rona wouldn't have returned to him. Would they have killed her? Would they have killed the child she carried? He thought Dante might have, but Virgil would know better. He would understand that while she was under his control, she would do whatever it took to keep herself and his child safe.

The shadows seemed to move ahead of him, alerting him to the presence of another demon. A demon he recognized as soon as he could smell him. "Why did you leave Rona and my heir behind?" He demanded.

Fidgeting at the anger in his master's voice, the demon spoke in his snake like voice, "She ordered me to remain in the streets while she searched. I heard the sound of fighting for mere seconds until it was all silent."

"She was killed?" Banith rushed.

The demon shook his skull formed head. "I do not know, master. I found no evidence of her death or life.

Banith thought for a moment. They wouldn't have killed her if they had recognized her. But how would they have known who it was? Her identity was so well hidden that there would have been no way.

"Watch Devil May Cry for any possibility of her having survived. As soon as you see she is alive, attack. If she is dead, come back and tell me."

The demon bowed and left his master to his thoughts and concerns.

**Virgil, after having** found something to act as a distraction to Dante, had sent his brother to search for any evidence of demons, leaving him with Rona. He sat next to her, noting how she had at first stiffened up at his approach until something had made her relax. Was she remembering? He didn't think so. The spell had too strong a hold over her. He doubted that even the devil would be able to break it. Let alone Rona.

Moving his hand slowly, he caressed her cheek, watching as her eyes followed his movements and seemed to soften. But there was a fear in them he never thought he would see. He didn't think it was a fear of him, but he wasn't going to ignore that possibility. "What did he do to you?" He whispered softly.

Rona looked up at him, curious as to why he cared so much. "He…" she started, unable to finish.

Virgil was shocked that she was even going to answer. He urged her on. "What did he do?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she tried to choke the words out. "He forced me to…"

His icy eyes suddenly filled with the realization of what she was trying to say. Her pregnancy was the result of rape, not the loyalty of a servant to a master.

Without thinking of what she might do, he untied her arms and legs.

The look on her face and in her eyes was enough to let him know she didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to escape or not.

"If you stay, you won't have to go through his torture again." He explained. "I won't stop you if you want to leave."

She sat up, watching him with a hint of distrust hidden by hope. "Will you… help me live?" She whispered.

Reacting as a father would towards a daughter, he rushed to her andheld her close, the fact that she hadn't tried to run having escaped his attention. "I promise to make him pay for what he did. I promise to help you." He whispered roughly in her ear.

Rona, believing his words, slowly slid her arms around him. Why did she trust him so much? Why did she feel she could depend on him and Dante? Why?

So many questions that she felt she should know the answers to but didn't. What happened in the time she remembered nothing? Were Banith's claims of her always serving him true? Was she his warrior? Was she given to him as a gift from the gods to do with as he pleased? Were these all lies?


	31. Chapter 31

**Note:** Just to let you know, I'll be responding to reviews via e-mail. It isn't faster but it's more private.

**Dante returned shortly** after Vergil had untied Rona. With him he carried the head of a demon he had found watching the shop, not yet realizing he had either made a crucial mistake or saved Rona.

With heavy, tired and depressed steps, Dante walked to his room, expecting to see Rona trying to escape again. Instead, he found her sitting on the bed with a book in her hands. His eyes grew wide as he wondered why she hadn't jumped out the window with her chance of "freedom."

"What's going on?" He asked as he dropped the demon head, paying no attention to its wet splat as it hit the floor.

Vergil, who was sitting at the desk, calmly answered, "We're reading."

Dante couldn't believe he was acting so natural about the fact Rona might bolt any second. "She's able to get away, you know." He stated as he took a subconscious step towards the girl and prepared for his words to remind her of what she could do.

"She won't." Vergil answered.

Nodding with uncertainty, Dante took another step towards Rona, this time wanting to see what she was reading.

"Did this really happen?" She asked, making Dante pause in his step.

"What?"

"Did this really happen?" She repeated, handing Dante the book.

He soon realized what it was. After they had left her world, Dante figured he would never see her again and wrote down everything that had happened. And maybe a few things that didn't.

Reading the pages, he tried to think of an explanation for what was written.

"Let me see that." Vergil suddenly spoke as he stood from his chair at the desk.

"No." Hiding the book behind his back, Dante slowly edged his way to the door. Vergil would tell her it was a fantasy of Dante's and he couldn't have that happen. Not that he wanted to lie to her but for her to know something so personal about him was enough to make him wish she had never gotten a hold of the ledger. "It's nothing important."

Rona smirked. "So you writing about me lying next to you and reciting some poem I was supposed to have written isn't important? Even with what was supposed to have happened before that?"

Vergil glared at Dante while Dante gave a nervous laugh. "I… was… uh."

"You were what?" Vergil growled.

"I was thinking of ideas for something Rona could write?" He laughed nervously again but a little more silent this time.

Noticing the demon's head on the floor, Rona suddenly had a look of horror drift across her face as she recognized the demon as her guardian. "You killed him?" She whispered.

"Huh?" Dante was almost thrilled about the change of subject until he saw Rona's expression and realized what she was looking at.

"Get it out of here." Vergil growled as he moved to hold Rona.

Pushing Vergil away, she slowly walked to the head lying on the floor. "He protected me in every task I was given. He even drew Banith's anger from off me when I made a mistake." Her now teary eyes floated to Dante as though she were in a dream. "He was never an enemy like most demons."

"Get it out of here." Vergil repeated as he drew Rona to himself and far from Dante's trophy. His arms encircled her waist as he held her close and whispered in her ear.

With the sudden fear that Rona would never return to him, Dante obeyed and carried the remains out and to the trash. He wondered why a demon would show her such concern, why this one in particular had protected her from their master's rage. Was there an understanding between them? Or was there a secret he had helped her keep? It was too late to ask for these answers now. The demon was dead, destroyed. He would never speak again.

"She's asleep." Dante spun around to see Vergil standing against a brick wall, trying to make himself comfortable. "The shock didn't last long." He continued.

Dante nodded.

"There's something you need to know about what happened to her, Dante." Vergil silently told him what he had learned while Dante was gone. He watched as his brother leaned against the wall, a blank look covered his usually cheerful features while his eyes burned with anger and hatred.

"She tried to fight him." Dante mumbled. "She understood what was happening and tried to stop it." His eyes flew to Vergil's face. "Could she have subconsciously remembered us?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Dante's twin calmly answered, "It might not have been memory. She always knew what was right and what wasn't. It could have been just a reflection of that."

"But it is possible that she was thinking of at least one of us when she tried to stop him." Dante seemed to be clinging to this hope as if it would save him. And maybe it would.

Vergil nodded. "But it isn't likely."

Lowering his head, Dante nodded; still holding onto the hope that maybe she had remembered his proposal.

**Rona twisted and** turned in her sleep, the nightmares returning to her as they did every night. Her eyes fluttered, never opening and never remaining closed. She groaned her fears as she watched him come at her. His angry eyes burning with more than just rage and disappointment that she had disobeyed him. What was she supposed to do when he tried to strike her? Cower before him? She knew that wasn't in her blood. Just as she knew she was stronger than he wanted her to be.

"I'll teach you to obey me." He growled as he threw her to the floor.

The memory of her head hitting the hard stone beneath her had become as dull as the roundness of the ring she wore around her neck. A ring she didn't remember being given but that Banith had allowed her to keep.

She watched with horror as what he was about to do slowly occurred to her. She impulsively kicked his feet out from under him and tried to scurry away. But she was too late. He had taken a hold of her legs and was pulling her back.

"No!" She screamed as she suddenly sat up, her eyes searching for the monster from her dream, the monster that had been her master.

Dante and Vergil ran into the room, both wondering what was wrong. Rona only looked at them blankly, the idea that they were there to help her remaining too distant from her mind.

With a smooth movement she was up and soon walking past them and to the bathroom she had somehow known where to find. Her hands shaking, she turned on the cold water and, cupping her hands together, gathered enough water to splash on her face to chase away the memory. Her eyes, now red from the tears she hadn't known she had cried, looked into the mirror, focusing on the face she could hardly recognize any more. For a moment she fancied that the mirror had been shattered with spots of blood covering the center of the broken mirror. At the same moment she could feel a dreadful pain in her hand, pain that was only existent when cut. Hesitantly she looked down at her hand to see it covered in blood. How did this happen? She didn't punch the mirror. Or did she? The memory of glass shattering against her fist seemed to float to the surface of her mind but only to sink as soon as she could see it. What happened that would make her do such a thing? Why was this pain so familiar to her?

**Banith waited for** Rona's guardian to return and tell him he had found his lost slave. But he never came. The thought of him being dead was obvious, but which twin would have killed him and why? Did they have her? He should have known that she was too precious to lose, even for him. What she carried made it even more so.

Calling a group of demons to himself, he quickly explained to them his suspicions and sent them to take care of this small errand for him.

"She will be returned to me. Even if I have to drag her here myself." Banith growled.

A calming female voice sounded behind him. "She holds more than what you planted, Banith. Be cautious in your hunger to bring her back. It may prove your downfall."

Banith chuckled. What could she know? "She would never betray me. She knows what will happen if she does."

"You miss my point." The voice answers, tainted with slight aggravation. "Something has gone wrong in your plans. She is back with them. She has your offspring. She carries the future of your race and could destroy it if they bring back her memory. Or should I say if he brings back her memory?"

Suddenly, with a deep-throated growl, Banith threw the nearest object, a giant crystal, in the direction of the voice, only to hear it shatter against the wall.

The voice laughed at his futile attempt. "You are too predictable, Banith."

His heart racing with his rage, Banith stomped out of the room. He would make the voice pay. He would make them all suffer for the death of his species. Just as he would bring the man she spoke of to his knees. He would take his life in front of Rona. He would listen to her frantic screams as she watched him fall to the floor, a pool of blood blooming around his still body. She would see his power and fear him at last.


	32. Chapter 32

**Note:** The newest chapter is finally up. I hope you like it. I actually wrote it while I was waiting for a class to start.

NightHawk666: Thanks for what you said about both this story and my poem. You'll probably see more poetry from me later on.

Please enjoy. And I guess I'll send e-mails to those that I can. The rest, I'll respond to on here.

**Rona's POV**

**I didn't understand **what I saw, the blood on my hand, the pain, and the broken mirror. Maybe that was why I wanted answers from Vergil so badly. Or maybe it was because of how comforting his presence was. Dante seemed to either make me nervous; like there was something he waited for me to answer when I didn't know the question, or too comfortable to trust him. The confusion grew with every moment I spent with him. What did he want me to tell him? What was he waiting for me to say?

I look at the ring, words surfacing in my mind only to drift away before I can understand their meaning. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep feeling like I should know something that no one else does?

The familiar sound of bats again, I must be sleeping for that is the only time I see her.

"Do you remember my name?" She asks me. What am I supposed to say?

Shaking my head, I turn to her. "I've never seen you, sorceress."

She smirks. What does she find so entertaining.

"I didn't tell you I was a sorceress… Guess my name."

I see the word, is that it? "…Nevan?"

She nods. "Do you remember the promise?"

I freeze. Why does her mention of a promise scare me? Why does it feel so much like a past mistake that might no longer be a mistake? "What are you talking about?"

"Recall your promise to me and I'll help you regain your memories." She walks towards me, her hand stretched out to touch my cheek. I want to pull away but I somehow trust her.

My voice works on it's own as I tell her what I see as the promise. So horrible, but it strangely makes sense. The fear I had before had been for someone else, not who it involved now. Now the promise seems like justice, but for whom? For Nevan? For me? Why do I feel like I should know this?

She laughs, a sound that has become familiar to me because of these dreams. "You've remembered enough for the rest to come back. I'll help you but always remember your promise to me. And never allow Dante or Vergil to know it."

I nod my agreement. What choice do I have? I want to know what these memories are that I am supposed to have forgotten. I want to know why these demon twins want to protect me and why I mean so much to them. I want to know why Banith treated me so terribly when he seemed to respect the rest of his so called slaves.

**Rona walked into** the kitchen, her belly now somewhat larger than it was before. A month had gone by and Vergil and Dante were becoming concerned about what she was going to give birth to. But she already knew. She could feel it in her blood, in her soul. The child she would birth would be her revenge, her way of true betrayal to Banith.

"Are you hungry?" Dante asked, calling her out of her thoughts.

She nods and sits down. "You already know what I'll eat."

Vergil smirks. "Bacon, sausage, ham, any meat that's around."

Rona smiled about Vergil's unusual comment. Unusual since he rarely let them be known. "At least I'm not asking for blood." She grimaced from the thought. Banith gave her chalices full of blood after learning she was pregnant. And not wanting to make the same mistake twice, she drank it willingly after refusing the first. His slaps and punches always left bruises, he hit harder every time, wanting the pain to last a while as a reminder.

Vergil gave her a glass of orange juice, remembering how she used to always drink fruit punch. But now she wouldn't even look at any red liquids. It made him curious but he never asked, figuring it would be better if he left it alone.

"You should go to a doctor." Dante suddenly spoke. Why would he suggest such a thing? Rona wondered.

"Why? You know what I'm carrying. Do you really think a doctor is going to be any help? It's too far out of their narrow-minded beliefs. Besides, if you took me to a doctor that understood, he'd kill it. I can't allow that." Rona looked at her juice, smirking about the fact that Banith would probably tell her it was killing the baby. But it was half human. It would survive.

Vergil gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "He means that it will be good to go to a doctor so that you'll have one to go to when you give birth."

She raised an eyebrow, giving one of her you've-got-to-be-kidding looks. "This baby will be more likely to kill a doctor after its birth than to make the birth itself easy on me. I can't go to a human for this. And a demon would take it back to Banith or the devil."

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Dante nearly yelled, unable to take it any more. To him, the child belonged to a monster. In his mind, the child never should have come to be.

Her eyes, which had begun to burn with a flame he had only seen when she fought, focused on him. He could feel the heat of her anger but wasn't threatened by it. "It is a part of me." She growled. "I can't destroy my own flesh. My own blood. I've carried it long enough to know that it's depending on me for survival. Something you will never truly understand."

Vergil watched calmly as the two stared each other down. This was their argument. He wasn't going to interfere.

"I'll have this baby here if I need to. And no one is going to tell me otherwise."

The sound of someone at the door broke the tension between Dante and Rona, making Vergil wonder what would have happened if there hadn't been an interruption. "I'll get it." He said quietly as he moved from his place against the wall.

"I'll come with you." Rona whispered as she stood and followed.

Vergil opened the door to reveal a woman that looked close to his age and just as mature. She wore several guns about her waist and legs, over blue-jean shorts with a white button up shirt. Her hair, which Rona kept thinking should be short, was dark and tied back. She immediately pulled out a gun when she realized whom it was that was standing before her. "You're supposed to be dead." She said in a low growl that had a hint of panic.

"Nice to see you too." Vergil answered, ignoring the gun aimed at his chest. "Are you going to come in, or are you just going to stand there thinking of shooting me. It won't do you any good, by the way. I've survived hell, I can survive that."

"Hey, Lady. Long time no see. What's up?" Dante exclaimed cheerfully behind them.

Before she could stop him, Rona found herself being held tightly to Dante as he told Lady, "This is Rona. You remember what I told you about her."

Lady looked at Rona curiously. "You told me she was young when you met her. I just didn't think she was fourteen at the time."

"I'll explain it to you later." Dante released his hold on Rona and pushed Vergil out of the way so Lady could walk in. "Right now I'll just tell you that she's close to the same age as when I--"

"We." Vergil corrected.

"First met her. She's just a few months older and pregnant."

"Yours?" Lady asked.

Dante hesitated. "...No. Banith's."

"And you're keeping her here?" Lady was now looking at Dante is if he were insane.

"What else was I going to do? She needed help. I couldn't just let him torture her."

"We weren't the ones that found her. She found us even though she didn't know who we were. He took her memory." Vergil said, noticing that Rona was feeling uncomfortable about how everyone was talking about her. "We can talk about it later. For now, what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Lady answered.

"I'm here to help take care of her."

"What a coincidence, so am I." Her dual colored eyes found their way to Dante. "I thought you said she needed someone to talk to."

Giving a nervous laugh, Dante scratched the back of his neck and tried to clarify things. "She has us but I thought it might be better if she had another woman to talk to. And since Trish hasn't come back yet, I thought you might want to."

Lady let out a frustrated sigh. "I can try."

"I don't need a babysitter." Rona growled. "I can take care of myself."

Dante smirked. "That's what you said before you got yourself in trouble that I had to pull you out of."

"And then I had to get you both out." Vergil added. "Hopefully this girl can keep from doing the same thing."

Vergil turned to lead Rona back to the kitchen; ignoring the poisonous glares Lady was shooting his way. He gently took her hand and walked her out of the room, leaving Dante and Lady to catch up.

**Fifteen minutes later,** Dante and Lady were sitting on the couch and talking about old times and what had happened since. It wasn't long before Lady had become so curious that she had to ask, "What is it with Vergil? I never though he could treat anyone as well as he treats her."

Dante averted his eyes to the floor. "She's almost seemed to set a spell on us. After spending so much time with her, she was all we knew."

"What?" Lady was becoming confused.

"We spent some time living with her several years ago. We were living in a small town; I can't even remember what it was called any more. The three of us spent every day together, a lot of the time we were laughing. Rona and Vergil would read together when she couldn't sleep. I'd act as her audience when she'd sing. We grew so close to her that leaving was something we didn't even want to think about. But I think Vergil took it more seriously than I did. He'd stay up all night, watching her sleep. She was the first human to show concern for him without fear. She was the first to let him know she enjoyed his company."

Lady nodded. "Nice speech."

Chuckling, Dante stood. "Yeah. It sounds more like something she would say, though."

"She's really effected you, hasn't she?"

Dante nodded. Of course she did. She proved to him why he fought for humans every day. She proved to him that it all had a meaning. "She made me feel that nothing I did was senseless."

Lady looked at him questioningly again.

"Sorry. Thinking out loud."

**Vergil led Rona** through the city streets, watching as every once in a while her hand would fly to her growing belly. It almost seemed like she was making sure the baby was still there. Why would she be so worried about losing it? He wondered.

"I'm sorry about how they were talking about you." He said to break the silence.

"It's okay." She silently answered.

"Is something wrong?"

Rona stopped. It was a question she was somehow amazed to hear Vergil ask. "No. Everything's fine." Her voice almost seemed distant, like she was somewhere in a different world.

He walked on without another word.

Rona thought of what Nevan had told her in the dream. And the promise. What made her make such a promise? Did she even know how it would turn out? Did she know anything at that point?

Things seemed so strange and yet normal to her. Walking with the demon Banith had called an enemy. Living in a house where it was just the three of them and not being attacked. Living a life of peace instead of pain. Was it true that Banith had taken her from these twins? That she was actually their companion once? What happened?

Suddenly, her mind was filled with a vision of Banith taking her from Vergil. But Vergil only stood there. Why didn't he stop him?

_"I was too strong for him." _Banith's voice spoke in her mind. _"He knew how powerful I was and was afraid."_

No. She thought. You're lying. Vergil isn't afraid of anything. Even death.

_"He was afraid of me."_

Rona looked up at Vergil. She could see in his eyes that the only thing he seemed to feel was the awareness of everything around him. It wasn't fear that made him alert but the expectation of what could happen. He would run into any fight calmly and with such skill that he would win. This is what she saw. This is what she believed.

**"You are losing** her." The voice whispered to Banith. "Her trust of them grows second-by-second. And you can not stop it."

Banith watched his army of demons, as they seemed to writhe across the floor in front of him. They all seemed to expect something to happen. They had listened to that voice for too long. "How do you know?" He asked, not really caring.

"I was once very close to her." The voice whispered. "It was like we were one person. What she thought, I knew. What secrets she hid, I heard. Every deed she did, I witnessed. You could say we were twin souls, once. But not after coming here. Now she doesn't know who I am, but I still know who she is."

Spirits and witches, he thought. Burn them all in hell. Let them tell each other their riddles and whisperings. Give him something that was trustworthy. "I've had enough of you." Banith growled and walked out.

A dark figure slowly stepped out of the shadows. The same height and shape as Rona, the same flaring soul. "You will learn, Banith." She whispered as she watched him walk away. "You will learn."


	33. Chapter 33

**Note: **This story is getting to be pretty long. Here's the 33rd chapter. I don't even know how many pages all of these are together. But, to answer a question that was asked and I can't remember who asked it, Rona will give birth to her baby. That will either be in the next chapter or after a few more. You'll find out why by the end. Please enjoy and if there's anything that doesn't seem right in the chapter, go ahead and tell me.

**Vergil watched as** Rona slept on the bed that was supposed to be Dante's. Several times he noticed her seeming to protect her unborn child. She seemed so afraid that something was going to take it from her. "What are you scared of?" He whispered.

Music suddenly blared through the open door, forcing Vergil to get up and close off the room. He knew it was probably too late, that Rona was probably already awake.

"That song sounds familiar." She said from the bed. "What is it?"

"It's one that I've heard too often. With Or Without you is the title." Vergil turned to look into her golden eyes. He always thanked whoever was the cause of him being able to look into those eyes. They were unusual. They seemed to hide the secrets of the world. "Want to dance?" He asked without thinking about it first.

"Sure." Almost hypnotized, she stood and walked to Vergil, her movements that of a cat's. She seemed curious and yet so knowing, like she didn't need to learn more of the world, that she already held all the answers.

He took one of her hands in his and slid the other on the small of her back, gently pulling her closer. His lips nearly became a slight smile as her hand roamed up to his shoulder. A hidden recognition entered her eyes, hidden from her but not from him. The thought that she was searching suddenly occurred to him. But what was she searching for? Her past? Her future? Did she believe them? Would she ever?

"The rain." She whispered, looking deep into his eyes. "The rain can make you do strange things."

Vergil smirked. "Yes it can. But there's no rain outside. The sky is clear."

She smiled up at him softly. "Are we dancing among the stars?"

"If we are, they're in your eyes." Watching her eyes shine, he slowly leaned to kiss her. There was no fear or expectation in her features, just a clearness that she knew she was where she belonged. It all drew him in more, like a moth to a flame but this flame wasn't going to destroy him. It was going to welcome him into its heart and protect him.

Her eyes slowly closed as she turned her face up to him. How often did she crave a moment like this? How long had she waited to feel his lips against hers again?

She pulled away, her eyes flying open. Again? "What's happening to me, Vergil? Why is it, that when ever I look at you, I feel like I want to be in your arms instead of anywhere else? Why do I miss something from you that I never had?"

Wondering what she was meaning, Vergil took a step towards her only to see her take a step back in turn.

"Why do you make me feel so safe?" She added before leaving the room.

**Dante sat on** the couch, watching TV with Lady but not caring what was going on. Vergil had practically kicked him out of his room because he thought Rona should be alone. Yet Vergil had stayed with her. The music was still playing; reminding him of that day he had found out Vergil was still alive. And Rona had always known. Why didn't she tell him? Did he ever learn the answer?

His mind wondered through these questions so much that he didn't notice Rona walking out the door. Neither did he notice Lady following her out.

**"Where are you** going?" Lady asked, looking at her curiously, analyzing her actions without even realizing it. Little did she know that Rona was doing the same thing.

"I needed to get out. It's too—"

"Demon ridden?" Lady finished with a smirk.

Rona smiled. "More like frustrating. Too many memories that I can't find."

"How about we go for a walk so you can tell me. They aren't going to mind."

"Rona?"

Rona turned, searching for the source of the familiar voice.

A tall woman walked out of the shadows dressed in black with blond hair so long that it nearly reached her knees. "Is that you?" She whispered.

She looked so familiar to Rona that she couldn't help but begin to cry. What was her name? "T-Trish?"

Trish slowly smiled and ran to Rona, taking her into her arms like a long lost daughter. "How did they find you?" She spoke through her tears, brushing Rona's hair down with her hand to assure herself she was real.

"I came here. I was sent by Banith to find something when they caught me." Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she laid her head on Trish's shoulder. She could remember how she had depended on her after they had first met. She remembered Trish's warning about Banith and began to curse herself for not listening. "Where have you been?"

Lady stood in the background, watching as the two women cried and held each other. She almost felt like she was intruding on a mother/daughter moment and wanted to leave. "I'll tell the guys you're here." Lady said as she turned back towards the door.

"No." Trish stopped her in mid step. "We can tell them later. For now, I want to spend some time with Rona and getting to know you. You are Lady, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Trish, Dante's partner."

"Can we walk now?" Rona asked, wiping away her tears. "If we stay here any longer Dante's going to come out and see us."

Trish chuckled, telling them she was right and leading them both into the street, forgetting that they were going in the direction of the park where Rona had been taken.

**The three talked** endlessly, explaining what had happened to each and how they had found themselves with the twins.

"I was one of Mundus' demons when I met Dante." Trish explained to them. "I was sent to kill Dante because he had become a threat. I tricked him to believe I was there to help him, thinking that would give me the upper hand. He believed me until I revealed who I was. But in the end he still welcomed me."

"He seems to be that way." Lady spoke. "Welcoming to women and foreboding to men. How many women has he worked with?"

"Just us three." Trish answered. "Most of his missions, lately, have been away from any attractive women." All three women laughed, knowing what Trish had meant. "I'm kind of sorry that he proposed to you, though Rona. I kind of think Vergil would be better for you."

"How would he be better for her? He's a murderer." Lady growled.

"He isn't." Rona growled back. "He has greater respect than you'll ever see. He's done so much to keep me safe. He sits in the room all night to watch me sleep. These are thing you never could think of because you look at his past instead of who he is now."

"She's defending him now?" Dante walked out of the shadows. "And what do you mean he should be the one who had proposed to her?"

Trish giggled, "So you figured out they were gone?"

"It took you a while." Lady commented.

Rona stood behind Trish, realizing the reason why she felt nervous around Dante. He was waiting for her to answer his proposal. But when did he propose to her and how? She looked down at the ring around her neck and nearly believed she could see herself sitting on a bed, opening the small velvety box that held the ring. Or was it just her imagination?

"Dante?" She asked as she stepped out from behind Trish. "How did you propose to me?"

He smiled softly. "I gave you that ring after you woke up. I had waited for an hour before you finally opened your eyes. It was something I knew I would never forget, like watching the sunrise."

"Aw." Lady said without realizing it.

"He's telling the truth. I watched from the window even though he didn't see me." Vergil stepped out from somewhere behind Rona, noting that she still had her back to him even though Trish and Lady had immediately turned to watch him. He gently ran his hand down her back, settling it at the base of her back and stepping close to her to whisper, "I was always watching. Even when I thought I hated you, I still loved you. I couldn't trust my brother enough to let you out of my sight."

Slowly, she turned to face him. "Would you have asked me if he hadn't?"

He nodded, slowly.

**The five of **them told various memories they had of each other, giving Rona the chance to recover more of her past. Some she could envision as she listened while other memories refused to appear to her mind's eye. Most of the memories she had recovered were of Vergil. She could remember him teaching her to fight, falling asleep in his arms as he read one of her books to her, even sitting on her bed with Vergil behind her, brushing her hair. The memory was so vivid she could almost feel the brush as it slowly moved through her hair, being gently wielded by Vergil's strong hands. She seemed to remember asking him often, sometimes getting into a mock argument about why he should. But in the end, he always did. If Dante had offered to do it instead, he'd immediately take the offer and grab the brush from her.

Rona giggled to herself. Such a memory of Vergil must have been strange for anyone to consider. But it seemed so natural to her. Sometimes it even made her feel warmth in her heart that she didn't feel when it came to memories of Dante. Her memories of Dante were usually ones of laughter and excitement. Not of calm happiness bordering on bliss or maybe even heaven.

Fingers suddenly entwined themselves in hers; making her look down at her lap to see what she thought would be Dante's hand. Instead, she found Vergil's holding onto her hand as if letting go would mean losing life. She looked into his eyes and heard him whisper, "It's late. You need to sleep."

She nodded, not wanting to argue with him. "Will you stay with me?" she answered.

A hidden smirk spread across his lips and in his eyes. She could almost feel her heart melt. He lifted her from her chair, smirking when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her, like a bride, to Dante's room and gently laid her on the bed. After taking off his boots and coat, he climbed in behind her, listening as her breathing became relaxed.

_You are the reason I'm alive, _he thought as he watched her move closer to him. _I won't let you go back to him, even if I have to die to keep you here._

Would he have to die? Had Banith become strong enough to kill him? He wouldn't know unless he asked Rona and, with her current condition, he wasn't prepared to remind her of the months she had spent with the demon he had originally sent to kill her. What would happen when she remembered that? Would she be able to forgive him like she did the night he had taken her? Would she consider him an enemy, a traitor?

Vergil didn't want to think of the possibility. Instead, he wanted to live the life he had with her as long as he could. He was ready to die for her, as he was the night they had fought her brother. He was ready to die, or kill for her to live.


	34. Chapter 34

**Note:** I'm not sure of what to think of this chapter. Please tell me if you think I should change it or anything.

**BloodyDemonEmpress:** It's been a while. I'm glad to hear from you again. And thank you for saying that. I'm glad you could at least find some time to leave a review. I got used to your opinions. Welcome back.

**DarkRiku'sGirlfriend:** I did like your chapter idea. The only problems are 1) The baby will be born. You'll find out why in a later chapter. 2) I'm not sure of how I'm going to end this. If you want to write a second possibility of what happens, go ahead. You have some pretty good ideas.

**NekoGuyFan:** He will die. That I will guarantee.

**NightHawk666:** Yes, it will be born. As for the powers it will have, you'll have to wait to find out since that will give too much away if I answer.

**Lady woke up** to the sound of Rona and Dante arguing. She couldn't understand what it was about and was going to ask Trish until she saw she wasn't in the room. Lady had been there for a month and, already, she was beginning to see why Dante wanted her to help with Rona. She supposed her pregnancy was making her even more stubborn and independent. But then she only allowed Vergil to help her. It was obvious that she still loved Dante, but she almost seemed afraid of him. Lady couldn't understand why except that Rona had lost her memory and had learned that Dante once proposed to her. Was that the reason for her favoring Vergil so much? Or was it something else?

Standing from her mat on the floor, Lady stretched, listening as her back popped. She never had gotten used to sleeping on the floor. She would be sleeping on the couch only Dante had claimed it since his room was taken and not by him.

She walked into the next room, finding that Rona and Dante were arguing in the bathroom. It wasn't exactly a place she would have chosen to argue in but then they were different from her. Rona might have gone in to stop the fight while Dante would have wanted to get his point across and followed her in. Lady soon felt sorry for Rona if she wanted to be alone and had Dante following her, hounding her about who knows what.

It was then that their words became clear.

"I can't, Dante. It'll be too dangerous." Rona tried to leave, only to have Dante block the doorway.

"And it'll be too dangerous if you try to have it here. What would happen if demons attacked? We'd have to choose between helping you and fighting."

"You and Vergil would be able to fight while Lady and Trish helped me. It's not that hard to figure out." She shoved at his unyielding arm. "Or are you afraid that the birth will kill me?"

Dante was silent. Was he afraid that would happen?

His voice hid a sense of fear but not well enough to hide it from Lady. "I want you to have all the help you can get. The only place I know of where that will be possible is a hospital. Please, don't refuse to go to a doctor for this birth. You know I won't stop arguing with you until you do. So save yourself the headache and do it."

Rona looked into his eyes. Would she refuse again? Or would she see his reasons and go along with his suggestions.

"Fine," she said, "I'll do it. But you have to promise me that if the hospital is attacked by demons, you'll take responsibility for it."

Dante smirked. "Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" He then leaned in and softly kissed her, relishing the feel of her lips after waiting for so long.

Slowly pulling away, Rona looked into his eyes sadly and escaped past him. Lady wondered what was bothering her so much? And why was Dante so worried about where she gave birth to the baby? If she had been asked to act as a midwife, she couldn't guarantee the child would have lived beyond the first night. It seemed like a burden to Rona and wedge between her and Dante. It would destroy everything. Why should it live?

**Rona walked into** the bedroom she had been sharing with Vergil. The light was off, giving her a sense of safety and security. It was strange how it could after everything that had happened to her in the dark, her rape; her beatings, her silent tears. But it all felt so distant to her when she was near Dante and Vergil. Especially when she was close to Vergil. He seemed so dangerous, but at the same time gentle. He always made her feel like she was important. It was something she couldn't understand, but had accepted.

She lay down on the bed, clearing her mind of the fight with Dante. She believed he was being too protective. But at the same time she could understand at least a little of what he was saying. He wanted to be sure she would live. He wanted her to survive the pain that was ahead. As if she needed to think about that. She couldn't imagine trying to give birth, but was going to find out. Sometimes it scared her, but the realization that Dante and Vergil would always be there quelled that fear.

The baby suddenly kicked, making Rona jump and smile. "You're reading my mind now, little one?"

"You talk to your unborn baby?" Vergil asked, walking towards her through the shadows. He could see her smile as he came closer. Such trust, she couldn't have recovered the memory of what he tried to do.

"Give me your hand." She said, holding out her own to him.

Vergil gave her his hand without hesitation. He didn't know what she was going to do until she put his hand on her belly, immediately feeling the baby kick. A tender smile slowly spread across his lips as he looked into Rona's eyes. "I've never felt anything so amazing."

She chuckled as Vergil sat next to her, keeping his hand where she had placed it. "Now you know at least a little of what I feel every day, now."

Looking into her eyes, he whispered, "Is this why you want to keep it?"

Rona looked away from him, Nevan's voice suddenly speaking into her mind. _"He betrayed you, little mother. He's the one that sent Banith. He's the one that wanted you killed."_ Was it true? Rona wondered. But why did she feel the way she did when he was with her? Why did she feel untouchable when she was in his arms? Why did she feel like she could fly as long as he loved her? But did he love her? Or was he just waiting for her to show how vulnerable she was?

Noticing that she had suddenly become uncomfortable, Vergil took back his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked with great concern.

"N-nothing. I just need to rest." Moving away from Vergil, Rona thought of what Nevan had told her and felt its familiarity. But why had she told her?

**"How is it** looking now, ghost?" Banith asked the voice.

"Why do you ask me? You already know." The voice answered, full of irritation. "I know her, not the future."

"She will come back. Either that or I take my child back after it's born."

The voice went silent. A feeling of nervousness filled the air.

"So, there's something you aren't telling me. What is it?" Banith looked into the shadows expectantly. He always seemed to expect every answer he wanted from this voice, usually losing his temper when he didn't get it.

"There's something I'll never tell you." The voice answered calmly.

The air seemed to grow cold, the anger and hatred filling the atmosphere. What did the voice hide? Why did it even seem to want to help him in any way?


	35. Chapter 35

**Note:** Finally. The next chapter. You'll get to find out Banith's past in this one. It's not as well writen as I hoped, but I'll work on that later on. You'll also get to find out who the voice is. So, Trojanmaru and NightHawk666, you'll finally find out if you were right.

**Yasmine:** Yes, they are. As for who gets her, that's later to be seen.

**Banith silently sat **on his throne, staring into the darkness. His thoughts were on Rona, wondering if she could be brought back. Was the voice right? But then it seemed unsure the last time he had heard from it. Had something changed?

"This is surprising." The voice commented, nearly making Banith think there was an intruder. "Are you actually worried about her? Or do you miss the nights of beating her without having to worry about her fighting back?"

"She carries my heir, spirit." Was it right? Was he worried? "And I've treated her no differently from how I was treated. Maybe even a little better."

"Oh, so I guess the difference is that her rape isn't as bad as you being told to kill. Yeah, I can see how that's a lot better." The voice had come close to rising to an angry yell. Its sarcasm was becoming tiresome but was at least a change from the growls and dying screams of the demons that fought in front of him.

"I don't know why I did that to her. I never would have if I had been myself." Did he regret it? "I never told you about my past, did I?"

An annoyed chuckle sounded through the room. "I never wanted to hear about it." The voice spoke.

"I was human before I became…this." Banith motioned to himself. "I was raised by a man who worshipped Mundus, so, of course, did I. I gave sacrifices, knowing the man I called father would be proud and maybe give me to our great 'master.' I didn't know what it was we worshipped until it actually happened."

**417 years before**

Banith walked through the house he had grown up in, but never called home. His father had given him the news of what was going to become of him. How long had he waited for this day? But did it seem so important now?

The other followers of Mundus would come to take him to the gate, the gate to hell. Few were able to open it, but those who could were always exalted. It was considered a sign of their closeness to Mundus. But no one had ever proved it.

His thoughts in array, Banith wondered if this was actually what he wanted. He wanted to make his father proud, but something wasn't right about this. It was rare for him to get such a feeling, but it was strong now. Something was going to happen and the only choices he was going to have were to refuse and shame his father or face it as well as he could.

The sound of his father's voice, gruff and choked by inhaling too much smoke from fires, alerted him to the presence of visitors. They had come for him. It was too late for him to escape, now. He would have to go through.

He tied his hair back at the scruff of his neck. It was custom to show respect this way. He never understood it, but he followed at least that rule.

As silently as possible, he walked in to see everyone waiting for him. No one spoke a word as he was led out. The silence was usually a haven for him, but not this time. Now, it was closer to being pure torment. Why didn't anyone ask him if this was what he wanted? Why didn't his father stop them and ask? Why?

He already knew the answers. Because no one cared about what he wanted. No one cared that he might be afraid of what was lying in wait just beyond the darkness. No one cared that he wanted freedom above all else.

It seemed to him like an eternity had passed as he walked past each house, each tree, he had glanced at as a child. None of it had seemed to matter to him then, but it all did now. He was leaving it and he knew there would be no coming back. Everything would be gone. He would be a demon and they would all be dead. There would be descendants, but what use would they be to him? They wouldn't be able to tell him what everyone had thought as they watched him walk by. They wouldn't be able to answer his questions about his father. He would be forgotten by that time.

Everything that was familiar passed. He was drawing near the gate; he could feel it. It was a sense of remorse and yet excitement. What was he going to see on the other side? What would he know afterwards? Most importantly, what would he be?

His guides stopped, motioning for him to go on alone. It was something he hadn't expected. Why would they be afraid to go on? And they were afraid. He could see them tremble. Would they be so afraid of him if they were going to see his return?

He walked on, now searching the area around him. It was all dessert. But the entrance was near. The feeling grew stronger with each step.

A cave slowly appeared in the distance. He knew the entrance was inside. It almost seemed to glow the closer he approached. This was it. He was soon to meet his destiny. Would he be as great as Sparda? Did Sparda still exist?

He walked through the mouth of the cave, suddenly engulfed in darkness. But there was a light ahead of him. Rather, three red lights. Mundus was waiting.

After reaching the lights, he could feel them staring at him. He tried to hide his fear, but knew it would be useless. He could see anything. He was far stronger than a human ever could be. He was Banith's dark god.

"Kneel before me." A voice spoke, deep and demanding.

Banith knelt, not knowing what else he could do to show his respect for this entity.

A deep, cruel chuckle filled the air. "You'll be a fine servant."

Searing pain suddenly flooded Banith's body. His blood seemed to be burning and yet turning to ice. He couldn't understand why Mundus would do this to him. He had complimented him just a second before and now he seemed to be trying to kill him. What did it all mean? Was he punishing him for his fear?

The torture continued through the day. There wasn't a release. Not until sunset. It was then that Mundus told him to go out into the night and capture a human. He didn't know what the reason for this was, but he wasn't going to ask. His father had taught him better than that.

It wasn't common to find any humans outside at night. They were all afraid of what could hunt them. They were all afraid of what he was going to become. But he still found one, a young girl who must have been no older than twelve. He led her away with promises of adventure. He led her deep into the darkness with pretty words that would have worked on any child.

Mundus, after seeing him return with the girl, ordered him to cut her throat and drink her blood. Banith couldn't believe this was happening. Could he kill her? Could he take an innocent life? His father had never told him of anything like this. He had never said he would be ordered to kill.

The same pain from the day filled his body and he surrendered, taking his knife and cutting into the girl's soft skin. She screamed, the sound being a result of her fear and pain. He wanted it to stop. He quickly covered the wound with his mouth, sucking out the blood to drain her faster.

His first taste of blood, bad enough to make his stomach lurch in disagreement. He wanted to stop, but knew what would happen if he did. It wasn't until the girl had gone limp that he let her go. He watched her fall to the ground, her head hitting a rock, splitting her skull. The sound of bone breaking and the now rotten taste of blood forcing him to wretch, but he held it all in. Mundus had him do this for a reason. He didn't know why, yet. But he would as time went on.

The next day, the cycle was started over again. Such excruciating pain until he hated the day because of it. The night was his only escape. But then, the night was also the time he had to kill. He slowly became accustomed to the taste of blood, until he began to crave it. The pain in the day was soon stopped when going into the sun would bring him such punishment. He felt himself change, his eyes adjusting to darkness, his teeth growing until they became fangs. He learned to hide them from people to make them trust him. He learned to speak to humans in a way that they couldn't refuse him.

After several years had passed, Mundus began sending him after different humans and traitor demons. He had become his revenge. He'd drink the blood of his human victims; the demons having blood that tasted too much like poison.

He slowly came to the realization that he still appeared to be the same age as the day he had been brought to Mundus. He had become immortal. He had become the nightmare everyone feared. Calling him Dracula, Nosferatu, vampire. He came to enjoy making these myths truth. After all, he had become these nightmares. A monster that was irresistible. Women who saw him had always succumbed to his thirst for blood, whether they knew it or not.

**Banith looked into** the darkness of the room and whispered to the voice, "It all changed after I followed Vergil. I was sent to kill Rona but began to develop my own idea of what to do with her. I didn't decide then to do what I had done to her. I wanted another of my own kind, but I was going to make her like me. I was going to make her suffer as I had and hopefully have someone who would understand what I had experienced."

"You wanted a companion?" The voice said softly.

"Maybe. I knew she was different. I knew she was understanding."

"Do you want to know who I am?" The voice suddenly asked.

Banith didn't know how to answer. He had never even thought that she might have been living. Or was she?

A figure took shape in the darkness in front of him. A shape that was familiar to him. "Rona?" He whispered.

She calmly chuckled. "No. I'm only half of her. I'm the half of her that was abandoned as we came into this world. The Rona you know is the one who treasured the thought of finally depending on someone else for her safety. Though, she still kept her stubbornness. I'm the side that refused. I never wanted them to love us. I just wanted to learn from them. I wanted to gain something from knowing them. I wanted to be more than human. And so I am. She lost her part of the demon soul while I gained all of it." She chuckled darkly. "I am what she should have become."


	36. Chapter 36

Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update sooner this time. Also, there are a couple of forums I have listed on my profile if you'd like to check them out. They don't have many members so please join if they catch your interest at all.

There's a name in this chapter that's kind of hard to figure out because of how it looks. Maaned is actually pronounced Moned. Or, at least, I hope that gives you an idea of its pronunciation. Anyways, please enjoy and if there's anything that I messed up on, please let me know.

**Rona's due date** drew closer. And she grew more worried about what would happen to her and her child. Could she trust the doctor Dante had chosen for her? Could she trust Vergil? She could remember almost everything about her past, now. But there was one memory she couldn't reach. What did she say to Vergil the night Banith took her away? What were those few words?

She sat on a chair Dante had bought for her, a warm blanket wrapped around her and her feet hidden under it. Dante had become so careful about her, she almost felt like she was the master. As she thought of her unborn baby, the memory of the day Banith found out she was pregnant flooded her mind. She had started acting differently than before. Banith had noticed immediately and treated her so tenderly that she had almost forgotten everything he did to her. She looked into his eyes, wondering what he seemed to be searching for when a smile crept over his lips and he lifted her into his arms in a loving embrace. She could have sworn she was going to die of shock.

"_I should make you my queen."_ He had whispered to her. She didn't know what it meant until she felt his hand settle over her stomach and his soft whisper, _"We'll have a strong child."_

Rona hid her face in her blanket. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or cry. Smile because of what she knew was going to happen. Cry, because she almost had the feeling she was betraying Banith. But she couldn't let herself think that way. Not after what he did. She couldn't forget the beatings. She couldn't forget any of it.

Lady silently walked in, watching Rona as she looked out the window. "What are you thinking about?" She calmly asked.

"The past. There was one time that Banith didn't try to hit me. It was when he found out I was pregnant. It actually scared me. I didn't know what to expect because of it." She turned her head to look at her. "But he found other ways to torment me. I had to drink blood for the baby because he thought anything else would kill it. Or at least that's what he said. I don't know if it was true."

Lady stood silent for a moment. "Have you forgiven him?"

Rona immediately glared at her. How could she ask something like that? "No. I never will. And my baby will be his doom."

"You're baby?" Lady looked at her curiously. What did she mean?

Struggling to her feet, Rona answered, "She isn't much a part of Banith. She's a part of me and a spirit that probably should have died." Could she tell her who it was?

"Why are you so sure it's a girl? You wouldn't even let the doctor tell you."

Golden eyes softened, Rona looked at Lady. "Because, I knew my first child would be a girl. It's what I promised her. I promised I would help give her life in return for the power to save Trish and…" She trailed off. Who did she think she could save?

The sound of the door stopped them from saying anything more. Vergil's entrance had kept them from thinking about the conversation entirely. He looked at them both, wondering what had happened. "I came to tell you that Dante's waiting for everyone outside."

"He knows I can't go anywhere." Rona moaned as she turned to the window. She ignored the sight of Dante in the street, standing next to a light post.

Lady sighed. "I'll go see what he wants. And I'll remind him about Rona's condition." She quickly walked out, knowing Vergil had wanted to talk to Rona. It had surprised him when she stopped being so friendly to him. But it seemed like he knew the reason why.

After Lady had left, Vergil moved to stand beside Rona. Neither of them said a word. They didn't need to. Vergil knew why she had pushed him away. She remembered who had sent Banith. She remembered he had let him take her. But she didn't know that he pledged, each day, to kill Banith for what he did. That he wanted to show her, still, that she was his life.

"If you're going to talk, talk." Rona growled, slightly.

Without hesitation, Vergil turned to her. His pale eyes focused on her face, which she soon turned away. He was curious as to why, but didn't say anything about it. "How much do you remember?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Enough to know that how you're treating me now could be a trap." Her voice was without feeling. "Why are you asking?"

"I wanted to tell you that it's not going to happen again. This time, I'll kill him before he can so much as touch you."

**Rona's eyes suddenly** widened. Everything was covered in blood, but whose? She looked to the other side of the room. There was someone on the floor, but a bloodied sheet covered them. She couldn't tell who it was. And she was afraid to find out.

**Vergil watched as** Rona looked at everything with a horrified look in her eyes. What was she seeing? He wanted to know but wasn't sure if it was a good idea to interrupt.

**Rona watched, with** horror, as a perfect copy of her self walked through the wall. She faced her, her eyes unwavering. She seemed to be proud of something. "We made it." She whispered. "We won."

"What do you mean?" Rona asked, trying to keep her fear from showing in her voice.

The carbon copy of her seemed to grow dark as she slowly smiled. "Remember me, Rona. I am you. And you are I. What you feel, I feel. What you see, I see. What you know, I will always know." She took a step towards her, her movements even more like a cat's than Rona's ever were. "Remember my name. Maaned."

Everything slowly began to disappear, including Maaned. Rona fell to the floor and began to cry.

**After seeing Rona** cry, Vergil wondered even more what she had seen. He slowly knelt at her side, resting his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. He knew that she would pull away if he tried any more than that. But he didn't need to. As soon as Rona felt his touch, she quickly spun around and through her arms around his neck, sobbing.


	37. Chapter 37

Note: It's about time I updated this story. Bad side to school of any kind. It takes up too much time. Anyways, I'm glad to hear that those who reviewed liked the last chapter. And thanks for the questions, Trojianmaru.

And you all know you can e-mail me or just ask questions or give compliments through reviews.

"**Does she know?"** Banith asked as he walked through the corridors of his safe haven.

Maaned smirked. "She knows who I am. But there's more. Something she's hiding. I don't know what." But she did. It was a secret she would keep from Banith until the end.

"I thought you knew everything she knew."

This was the moment she had waited for. "She has hidden something from me. She's still strong." Her eyes quickly examined Banith. "And your offspring has made her even stronger. Yet it has also made her vulnerable." This will be his end, she thought.

"I'm listening." Banith whispered after stopping.

He listened to Maaned's plan, every detail of it making him smile. She would be his again. The child would be the key. She could never destroy something she had carried inside her for so long. She could never kill what was a part of her.

**Dante waited impatiently** in the hospital waiting room. He couldn't hear Rona, but knew she was in pain. She had gone into labor that morning. No one had expected it. She almost seemed to be burning up when he had helped carry her into the car. Trish and Lady had both acted like sisters and stayed as close to her as they could, even when she had tried kicking Lady through the back window and Trish into the front seat. Dante would have found it hilarious if it weren't for the situation.

Vergil, on the other hand, paced through the hall; passing the room Rona was in. He fought the doctor and nurses about him waiting with his brother. It had gone on until he finally convinced them to at least let him be outside the door and allow Trish and Lady to be with her. He wanted to make sure she was going to be safe and they were, hopefully, enough in case she was attacked.

Neither twin was able to keep his mind off Rona. She had become more like family since they had started taking care of her. But, now, it wouldn't just be her they had to care for. It would be her child. A child they still didn't know the identity to. Not even that it was a girl.

The doctor calmly walked out, but with a worried look in his eyes. "Mister…" He looked at Vergil questioningly.

"Just call me Vergil." He answered quickly. "How is she?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid something has gone wrong."

Obviously, or you wouldn't be looking at me like this, Vergil thought angrily. "What's happened?" He growled.

"She's bleeding uncontrollably. The baby is fine, but it's caused her quite some damage. She might not live past tonight."

Vergil allowed himself to collapse against the wall. "Can you do anything?" He asked silently.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry." He spoke regretfully.

"I want to see her."

"She can't have any visitors. She's weak. We can't have her being active."

"Then let me at least see the baby." Vergil whispered. If he couldn't be with Rona, he would take care of her child. It was a part of Banith, but it was also a part of her. That was all that mattered to him.

"The baby is with her."

Vergil rolled his eyes and walked away. He'd find a way to get to Rona. First, he would tell Dante her condition. He knew he wouldn't take it well.

"Vergil?" Trish spoke as she walked through the hall with Lady. "Rona is asking for you."

He stopped. Would the doctor stop him? He looked back at the man who's name he hadn't even tried to learn and waited for him to say Rona should be alone.

Rolling his eyes, the doctor spoke, "All right. But not for very long."

Vergil quickly ran into the room, slowing down as soon as he had entered. His eyes immediately went to Rona. Her skin had lost its glow. It was now pale and appeared to be as healthy as paper. He knew she was dying. But could he help her?

"Vergil." She said weakly, holding her baby as close to herself as she could manage. Her golden eyes were half closed, the fire in them having nearly burned out.

"I'm here." He whispered as he walked to her.

"My daughter." She whispered triumphantly as she tried to lift the baby. "Neenah." She added as he took the child from her arms.

"She's as beautiful as her mother." He answered, gently kissing Rona's forehead. He looked at the bright red fuzz on the child's head. It was the same shade as Banith's hair. He wanted to see her eyes to see if she had Rona's gold.

Rona watched, her eyes alert for her daughter even though she was fading. "She has my eyes." She whispered. "She has my fire." Her eyes slowly closed, covering the flickering flame of her spirit.

Quickly putting the baby down, Vergil held Rona in his arms. "Rona?" He whispered, listening for her heart. It was faint, but it was still beating. "Don't leave me. Banith is still alive. We have to kill him together." Rona didn't respond, causing Vergil to suddenly lose his temper. "Come on." He growled. "You haven't given up in a fight. You can't give up on this one. You're stronger than that."

Rona's eyes remained closed.

A flash of blue light surrounded Vergil as he unleashed the demon in his blood. He wrapped his leathery wings around her, holding her as he decided on what he would do.

"I'm not going to lose you." He spoke darkly as he cut his hand with a claw and plunged it into her chest. His fingers wrapped around her heart, it's weak pulse encouraging him. He could feel his blood seep from his hand into her, hoping it would work.

It almost seemed like an eternity had passed before he felt her heart regain some of its strength. His dark eyes which at first had been filled with determination, were now filled with a sense of hope, hope that she would live.

A silent moan escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered.

Vergil secretly smiled; still holding her heart in his hand, knowing his blood was combining with hers.

"Come on." He whispered to her.

"Vergil." She breathed, lifting her head slightly. "It hurts." She whispered.

"I know." Vergil held her closer, still giving her his blood. "But you'll be alive." He whispered in her ear.

Rona nodded, all feeling coming back to her. The pain increased with each moment. Not only was it the wound Vergil had inflicted on her in order to save her, but his blood. It burned with his demon soul, yet it felt like ice while it was absorbed into her heart.

Being unable to take it any more, Rona screamed from the pain. She held onto Vergil, hoping he could make the pain end. But he couldn't. He was the cause.

Vergil withdrew his hand and returned to his human form, allowing Rona to fall back against the bed. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and knew he had saved her.

Her eyes were closed again, a peaceful sleep as her body adjusted to the devil blood. The gaping wound from his hand was now no bigger than a marble. His blood was still healing her.

Panic-stricken nurses ran in, thinking something had happened, maybe she actually had twins and was late giving birth to the second. Their fear was more for the possible twin than for the mother. All had expected her life to end soon, even Rona. Yet that wasn't what they saw. Her skin had returned to its natural color and Vergil was gently caressing her cheek. "What happened?" One of them asked.

"She had a nightmare." Vergil answered with a smirk.


	38. Chapter 38

**Note: **Surprise. I wanted to surprise you with a new update as fast as before. I'm not sure of how good this chapter is. So, if you see anything you think could be written better, please tell me and I'll do that.

**DarkRiku'sGirlfriend: **Well, it must have really been good, then, for it to out do Drakenguard. I didn't know you were going to do that in one of your stories. Sorry about that. And I'm sure Vergil would appreciate being let go.

**Trojianmaru: **Now you're being mentioned again. You'll get to see why she got some power back. Also, you'll get to see what Rona thinks of Vergil bringing her back in the next chapter. I kind of had to hurry with this one.

Okay. Please, enjoy and review. I'd like to read your opinions. On with the show.

**Dante ran in** with Trish and Lady following close behind. He had been told Rona hadn't made it, but that was before he heard her scream. He shoved his way through the mass of nurses, already knowing Vergil had done something that could become a grave mistake.

Lady and Trish herded the shocked nurses out of the room, giving Lady the feeling that it wasn't humans she was pushing out of the room, but sheep.

"What did you do?" Dante asked, his voice quavering ever so slightly.

"I saved her." Vergil answered simply. "It wasn't her time to die."

"You can't decide when it's her time." Dante growled. "Especially with what you might have just turned her into."

Vergil glanced at Dante coldly. "I made her stronger. It's something she always wanted." He suddenly tore the ring from Rona's neck and threw it at Dante. "She'll never be yours." He spoke. "Not while I'm a part of her."

Dante caught the ring and glared at Vergil. "You've polluted her." His voice was deep, almost beyond the ability of human ears to hear. "I'll never give up on her now."

Trish whispered for Lady to stay with Rona while she tried to talk to Dante. Lady nodded and sat on a near by chair, watching Trish force Dante to leave with her.

**After finally getting** Dante out of the room with her, Trish asked him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"He's putting us all in danger." Dante growled.

"That's not what I was asking."

Dante glared at her. What did it matter to her? What did she care if he was afraid of what Vergil would turn Rona into? "He's going to destroy her." He mumbled.

"You think your protecting her by starting a fight with Vergil?" Trish let out a frustrated laugh. "Or do you just hate the idea of losing to him?"

"I'd never lose to Vergil." Dante said in a low voice, his eyes locked on Trish in a death glare.

"You will, one day, Dante. You can't always win."

**Maaned walked through** a hall of her dream. She knew Rona would be there, she always was. It was part of their sanctuary as they slept. It was a great hall in the middle of a large garden where lilacs and roses grew and bloomed. She figured it was their version of heaven, but never tried to find out. She couldn't. If she died, Rona would die too. And vise-versa. One couldn't live without the other, even if the one who died was the weaker.

Maaned knew this, but did Rona?

"Pretending to be my sister?"

Maaned smirked, not even bothering to turn around. "We're closer than that." She answered. "I'm part of you, just as you're part of me."

Rona stood beside her. "So, my dark half wants to return to the light?" She smiled softly. "It's too late for that. I'm already dead and my daughter is born. I'm sure you know who she is. Just like you know why death is welcome to me."

"You're not dead." Maaned whispered. "Vergil kept that from happening. Or was that why you wanted him there with you?" She walked ahead of Rona, treasuring the thought that maybe Rona had purposely kept them from dying.

Rona looked to the smooth floor, it's silver veined marble returning a reflection of her face. "I thought he'd help me die." She whispered. "He knows what it's like to be tortured. I thought he would end that pain."

"Instead, he gave you more." Turning to her other half, Maaned smirked, knowing this was her chance. "I can free you of that pain."

"Yeah, by the two of us combining again. What are you planning, Maaned? I know you hate being incomplete, I do too, but I can't let you take over, even if you promised me power. It wouldn't just be us, now."

A gentle hand rested on Rona's shoulder. "With Vergil's blood, we'd be even more powerful than Sparda." Maaned whispered. "Especially with Vergil's blood."

"And you'd want the control." Rona shook her head. "I can't allow that to happen."

"Then thank Vergil for what he did when you wake up." She turned away from her tortured half. "After all, that's what he'll want."

**Lady watched Vergil **with Rona's baby. He almost seemed to treat her as his own daughter. Was that what he wished for?

She looked around at the white walls, an occasional painting of flowers catching her attention. She hated this place. It smelled too much of death and suffering. It wasn't something she recognized as a child. Not until her father had killed her mother. She remembered being taken to a hospital, the police having thought that maybe she had been injured in some way. But she wasn't, only her heart, her soul.

Neenah silently whimpered, bringing her attention back to Vergil and the baby. He held her so tenderly. It was an action she never would have expected. She had always seen him as a monster. The thought never occurred to her that maybe he had a heart.

She chuckled to herself. She was seeing her own kind as sheep and a demon as…what, a true father? No. More like a man with a true heart. He only seemed like a father because of how he held the child of the woman he loved. Did Rona know how he felt? Did she know why he saved her?

A silent moan drifted past Rona's lips. She was waking.

"Vergil?" She whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

It was the first time Lady had ever really seen Vergil smile. "I'm here." He whispered to her.

Rona smiled back in return and mouthed the words, "Thank you" before running her fingers over her daughter's head. "I owe you everything." She whispered to him.

Vergil shook his head. "No. Not everything. Just yourself."

Rona moved closer to him, her eyes slightly closed. "You know that can't happen. Not until this is over."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her protectively. "Then we'll raise Neenah together." He answered.

"How are you feeling?" Lady asked, alerting Rona to her presence.

"Sore." She answered. "But I guess it's better than what could have happened."

Lady nodded and looked at Rona's daughter. She couldn't help but get the feeling Neenah wasn't just a child. She was silent, too silent for a baby.

Banith had watched Maaned leave him. He didn't know why, but didn't quite care. She was just a tool to him. She might have been part of Rona, but she wasn't her. She wasn't the one who had carried his heir. Still, he detested the thought of losing either of them. Maaned was a fighter, part demon, where as Rona was kind hearted and caring. He could find a use for both of them. But that would be after he got Rona back. 

He would have his heir and the human who carried it.

**Dante drove Rona **and the baby home a week later. Trish and Lady had prepared Dante's room for Rona and Neenah, both having ignored Dante's arguments. They knew a bigger place wouldn't be easy to find, also that Rona wouldn't want them to move just for her. She had become so used to the place that she called it home.

Vergil had found a crib for the baby and put it together, the whole time thinking of what he would be saying to Rona. He planned on protecting Neenah from her father. Yet there was something else he wanted Rona to know.

The door opened and Rona walked in, carrying a small bundle in her arms. She smiled as she looked around the room. "I don't think I've ever seen this room clean before." She said with a smile.

"You're lucky." Dante answered as he walked in behind her. "It wasn't my idea."

"It never would have been your idea, Dante." Vergil walked to Rona and shoved Dante through the door. He noticed she had looked at him questioningly and led her to the crib. "I picked it out." He said flatly.

With a tender smile, Rona gently put Neenah in the crib. "It's perfect." She whispered. Her eyes went to the window.

A black figure crashed through the glass, coming to a stop at their feet.

Vergil pushed Rona back, immediately seeing their "guest" as a threat. He suddenly flew back and struck the far wall, falling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Rona watched as the black figure stood, revealing a familiar face.

"You can't have her." Rona growled.

A grin twisted his lips. "She's already mine." He answered, walking to Rona slowly. He reached out and slowly caressed her cheek, narrowing his eyes when she pulled away. "You're mine as well." He growled as he roughly pulled her to him.

"I was never yours." Rona spat.

He chuckled before kissing her. "You were mine from the moment you came here." He whispered before taking the baby into his arms and jumping back through the window.

Rona screamed and ran to the window; nearly jumping out herself until Dante suddenly pulled her away.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she fought to be free of his hold. "My daughter." She fell against Dante as tears filled her eyes.

Vergil stood after hearing Rona crying and knew what had happened. With a few steps, he was standing in front of Dante and holding Rona, his eyes warning Dante of what would happen if he tried to take her from him. "We'll get him." He whispered. "He'll pay for this."

Using her growing strength, Rona pushed Vergil away. "Not soon enough." She cried. "The basterd has my daughter and all you give me is words." She turned towards the door. "If you're telling the truth about making him pay, you'll help me fight. I know where he is. He can't hide from me." She ran past Trish and Lady and stopped once she got outside. She wanted to fight him; she wanted to take back what he had stolen from her. She wanted revenge for everything.


	39. Chapter 39

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it took a while for me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**  
**

**Lady looked out** the window as she thought of what had happened in the last week. She never thought her view of humans could change, but it was. Now, they seemed almost alien to her. Why did she never see how similar they were to sheep? They even had to be led out of a room when it was time for them to go. They walked through halls with a look in their eyes that made them seem both innocent and clueless. Was this what she had been?

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of these thoughts. What did it matter? She had to protect her own kind no matter the cost.

Her eyes drifted to Rona. She wondered how she could stand to be what she was, to have the blood of a demon flowing through her veins. Why did she live long enough to give birth to her daughter? Why did she live long enough to become what she was?

After a few moments, Lady thought of what Dante had to do to convince Vergil to let her guard Rona. It wasn't easy. She actually had to promise with her soul that nothing would happen to the girl while she was sleeping. It's not like anything could happen to her, she was tied to the bed. Her freedom was taken from her because she wanted to get her daughter back. She was a prisoner because she had become a mother with strong maternal instincts. Was this one result of the demon blood? It had taken both the twins to hold her down so she could be tied. Was Vergil's blood strong enough to make her instincts just as strong?

Rona moaned and turned her head, alerting Lady to her waking. She calmly stood and sat on the edge of the bed. Did Rona deserve to be tied like this?

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked up at Lady.

"I'm supposed to be guarding you. Vergil would have done it himself except that Dante wouldn't let him… How are you feeling?" Lady answered, showing her trust of the girl.

"I'm tied down. How do you think I feel?" She asked sarcastically.

Lady smirked. "Dante and Vergil have left to figure out how to attack Banith. It might be a few days before they come back."

Rona nodded and thought of the fact that she could get them in without much of a problem. "They believe they need to see where to go before they can actually believe anyone, don't they."

"They're only trying to protect you."

Rona glared. "And they've put my baby in danger. How could my life be more important than Neenah's? You know she isn't Banith's daughter. She's mine. We have to save her from him. I have to get to her before it's too late, before he realizes who she is."

Lady looked at Rona who had now begun to struggle against her binds. Did Dante and Vergil even realize how much this had become a torture to her?

"I'll help you." Lady said as she began to untie Rona.

Rona looked at her with shock. "You will?" She asked.

Lady nodded. "I would never be able to handle having my own child taken from me. I'll help you get your baby back, but afterwards, we let Dante and Vergil handle Banith. Deal?"

Rona smiled and nodded. "Deal." She answered, rubbing her wrists and watching Lady untie her legs. "What will we do about weapons?"

"I don't know." Lady paused and began to consider the idea of stealing a few from Dante.

"I know what to do." Rona said as she stood and closed her eyes. "It's about time I get to use one of the tricks Banith taught me." She muttered as she moved her hands over her back as though she were reaching for two swords.

"You look rid—" Lady stopped and gasped as Rona pulled out two swords with red and silver blades. "How did you do that?" She asked breathlessly.

Rona just smirked and planted the swords in the floor before reaching behind her and pulling out two pistols, one silver the other gold. "Banith taught me to summon weapons that I had used before. He usually had me use daggers or any other light weapons, but I missed these." She looked at the two swords and guns with pride as she remembered who had made them for her.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Lady asked.

Rona looked back to her, seeming to realize she wasn't alone in the room. "Because, Banith would have known and it would have been too dangerous for that reason. Now, I don't care. He has my baby, I don't care if he knows that I have weapons or not."

Lady nodded and turned for the door, only to run into Vergil.

"Why is she untied?" He asked as he pushed Lady back.

"It's none of your concern." Lady growled as she shoved him back.

Rona quickly grabbed her weapons and walked to Vergil. "Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything."

Dante walked in and immediately thought Rona was about to escape. He lunged at her only to be thrown back by an unseen force. He looked around to see Lady lying on the floor and Vergil standing in front of Rona. "What the hell was that?" He asked. A second look at Rona was enough to tell him. She had sprouted a pair of black angel wings and her eyes had become a fiery red. Was this what Vergil's blood had turned her into?

"You're a demon again." Vergil said to her with a calm face but eyes that seemed to show excitement.

"I am what you made me." She whispered, her voice still the same but somehow deeper and more musical. "Another dark angel."

"You're not getting past me." Vergil growled.

"I don't need to get past you in order to get to Banith." She answered before grabbing Lady's hand and jumping through the window.

Dante ran to the window and yelled to her as she soared into the sky. He whispered so silently that Vergil couldn't hear him, saying, "I should have been the one to save you. I should have been the one to give you my blood."

**Lady held onto** Rona's hand, she wasn't sure of why she had taken her with when she could have gone on her own.

"You said you'd help me." Rona called to her. "You're going to keep your word."

Despite what was happening, Lady smirked. "It looks like you trust me now." She muttered.

**Maaned perched on** the top of a skyscraper. She knew Rona was after Banith, just as she knew Banith was expecting it. He wouldn't let her take the child back, not without a price.

With a sudden leap, Maaned was falling from the roof, facing the distant ground that was rushing towards her. She quickly flipped and landed gracefully on her feet, calmly walking away, in the direction of Devil May Cry, as though nothing was amiss. Everything would turn out as she wanted. She would finally be whole and in control. She would have the power of Sparda in her blood and the power of the fire demon that was still a part of her. She would have everything.

**Banith waited as** he listened to the scuttling of the demons. Rona was drawing near, fast. He could feel her presence and another's. A new slave for him, one that was strong enough to be the messenger after he was finished with her. Or maybe he should just keep her and let Maaned warn them.

He smirked. Maaned thought she was the one running the show, but there were a few things she wouldn't have thought of. Like, for example, his knowledge of the twins. They would come after Rona, but what Maaned was planning could put both of them in danger. It didn't matter to him, as long as Vergil's blood was in Rona's veins, he could keep her strong.


	40. Chapter 40

**Note: **Sorry it took so long. I've kind of had writer's block for a while. I'll probably work on this chapter a little more since I'm not really happy with it but here's at least something for you so you can see what's new in the story.

**Rona gently dropped **Lady in front of the hide-out entrance, making sure she wasn't going to kill her only help by dropping her from too high up. She then turned back into a human, lightly landing on her feet like a cat; and started walking towards the door. Her eyes wondered up to the top of the doorway, looking at the old sign that was hardly readable. She remembered Banith telling her that, one day, that sign would be removed, and when it was, it would mean that he was the ruler of the human world. She smirked now while looking at it. If anyone was going to rule the world, she sure as hell would make sure it wouldn't be him.

Lady looked at the old ware house in front of them and sighed. "You'd think he'd find a place that wasn't so…"

"Obvious?" Rona added, smirking over her shoulder. She saw Lady nod and explained. "That's why he did it. He figured Dante and Vergil wouldn't think he'd be so stupid as to hide in a place anyone would look for him in. It actually worked. I used to watch Dante walk past it several times each night. Too bad he never looked up. I was on the roof every time." She silently chuckled to herself. "And he felt it, too."

Lady smirked. "He must not have been too bright at the time." She commented, then became curious. "How do you know he felt it?"

Rona smiled like she did during the first days of being with Dante and Vergil. After all that had happened, she still had her innocent side. "He kept saying so every time he walked past." She did her best to hold back her laughter while watching Lady smile about it.

It amazed her how Rona was still able to seem so much like a child, even now. She had gone through so much and yet still knew how to smile, how to laugh. How could she do it? She looked at her curiously before noticing the light in Rona's eyes was fading. Something was wrong.

"Neenah." Rona suddenly said. "She's crying." She quickly turned and opened the door, running into the ware-house without a second thought.

"How do you know?" Lady asked as she ran behind her.

"I feel her." Rona answered before suddenly stopping. "The guardian watches." She growled as she looked up at the ceiling.

Lady looked slightly confused until she heard a deep, somewhat reptilian, voice whisper, "Did you really think you'd be welcomed back?"

"I didn't want a welcome." Rona answered. With a flash of movement, her two pistols were in her hands, each firing a single bullet. "Lets get this over with." She growled.

**Vergil held Dante** back from making the usual mistake of rushing into something without being prepared. "You're not going to be any good to them if you're killed in the first few seconds you set foot in the place." He said calmly.

"I'm not any good to them if I'm standing here, doing nothing." Dante retorted.

The front door suddenly slammed, alerting Dante and Vergil to a visitor. They stood still, waiting to hear a familiar voice or the voice of the enemy.

"Dante?" A scared voice called.

Dante looked slightly relieved and then afraid. "Rona?" He asked before rushing through the door and taking her into his arms. "What happened?" He added as he held her close.

Vergil silently walked up behind Dante, looking at the girl he was holding suspicioiusly.

"He took Lady." She cried. "He was waiting for us. I couldn't fight him." She buried her face in Dante's chest, hiding her tears. "I couldn't fight him." She whispered sadly.

"How did you get here?" Vergil asked coldly, earning a death glare from Dante.

"What does that matter?" Dante asked. "The point is that she's home and okay."

"And without a scratch." Vergil added.

"Exactly." Dante answered without thinking about it.

"Turn into a demon, Rona." Vergil said, wanting to make sure it was really her.

"Vergil. It's her. Leave it alone." Dante growled as he led her away.

"You know she wouldn't have come back so fast, Dante." Vergil answered, stopping Dante. "Tell her to turn into a demon and you'll see."

Dante looked at Rona and took a step back, wondering if Vergil was right. "Rona?" He whispered.

She looked at Dante, tears filling her eyes. "Why don't you trust me?" She asked. "It's me, your precious Rona."

"Rona never would have said that." Vergil answered. "You must be panicking."

She let her tears fade away and smirked. "I thought I'd be able to fool you too, Vergil. You've surprised me. Do you really know her so well?"

"Enough to know that you exaggerated." Vergil answered coldly, preparing for attack.

"Don't forget that I can lead you to where she is. Do you really want to risk her life just to get rid of her copy?" She turned her back on Dante and Vergil, daring them to attack.

"I need your help." She said softly. "I'm not just a copy of her, I am her other half. I want to be complete again and I can't do that unless you two destroy Banith." She turned back to them, her eyes hiding nothing and revealing nothing that would say she was lying. She looked to Dante, knowing he would be the one most likely to help her.

"Will you lead us to Banith?" Vergil suddenly asked, making Maaned shift her eyes from Dante to him.

She nodded. "I can lead you to where he's hiding and even to where his throne is or where he could be keeping Rona if she was captured."

Vergil turned and started for the door. "I'll be waiting outside." He answered as he opened the door and walked out.

Dante immediately went to grab what ever weapons he would need, not even pausing to ask Maaned if she would need anything.

**Rona stood ready** for the guardian to attack, her pistols now back in their holsters and her hands poised over the hilts of her swords. She kept her eyes on the guardian, yet her mind was distracted by the cries of her daughter. She wanted so much to get to her, to calm her and take her back from Banith.

"Rona!" Lady suddenly yelled.

She turned to see a demon behind her and tried to quickly move back but was struck and knocked unconscious.

Lady ran to Rona, holding her guns ready to shoot anything that came too close.

"I never could understand why women become so concerned for something that could destroy them." A voice whispered from the shadows.

Looking in the direction of the voice, Lady watched as a figure emerged from the shadows. "Who are you?" She growled, moving closer to Rona to protect her.

The figure laughed. "I am who was and will be Rona's master. I knew she would come back to rescue her child, she's how should I say, a predictable mother, something of which could bring about her own destruction. And you are?"

"Going to kill you." Lady answered before quickly drawing a gun and firing at Banith. Each bullet hit, but he didn't fall. Lady watched in shock as the bullets were slowly pushed out of his flesh and fell to the floor.

Banith chuckled lowly. "You'll make fine bait for leading Sparda's sons away from me and my queen." He said before everything went black.


	41. Chapter 41

Note: I know it's kind of short, but I'm at least putting up a new chapter. And I'll try working on the next chapter during my breaks so I should have a new one up soon. I'm hoping, anyways. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Rona silently groaned as she woke. How long had she been unconscious? Her eye sight was blurry, making it nearly impossible for her to know where she was, but she still tried. Only seeing distorted figures and melded colors, she sighed.

"You're finally awake." A voice said, somewhere in the room. "I hope you'll forgive me for having to tie you up, I couldn't risk having you run."

She tried to move her arms and legs as soon as she realized who it was that was talking to her, proving to herself she was tied down on what first came to her mind as being an altar. It was actually a small bed, one she had slept on for the time she had been under Banith's control. "Do you think I'd ever forgive you for anything?" She growled. "Your rape, taking my daughter--"

"Our daughter." He corrected.

"And now this." She continued, ignoring his correction. "Why should I forgive you for anything? You destroyed my life. And now, I will destroy you."

A low laugh escaped Banith's throat, making Rona shiver in slight fear as she remembered what that usually meant. She was going to be punished for her discretion.

With a strong, steady hand, Banith reached out to her and softly stroked her cheek. "I see, now, that I should have never erased your memory. You amuse me much more with how you are now. It doesn't matter now anyways, does it. You've regained every memory, every sense of who you were and are. You've even gained part of a demonic self. You'll be of even more use to me now than you ever were." He slowly leaned towards her, smirking darkly as she turned away from him. It didn't really matter to him, she couldn't escape his touch.

He turned her face back to him, ignoring the look of hatred in her eyes. "I will never lose you again, my queen." He whispered to her lovingly, or as close to it as he could get. His lips touched hers, making her cringe and attempt to get away from him again, still unsuccessful. She wanted so much to kill him, her craving for it burning in her blood.

It was then that she heard the cry of her daughter. Her eyes widened as she realized her child was in the room with them. She was so close and yet so far. How would she get Banith to release her?

"You hear our child?" He whispered to her, having pulled away from the kiss. "You want to go to her, don't you?"

"Please." She whispered, looking up at him. "Let me go with my daughter."

Banith shook his head. He stood and walked down towards her feet. "I'm afraid I can't let you out of here. After all, you're going to rule this world at my side. And once you're complete, you will take the offer." He picked up a single shackle connected to a long chain, and clasped it around her ankle. "But I will let you take care of her." He said, almost as though it were a great favor he was doing for her. He untied her legs first, glaring at her as a warning that she would regret even trying to kick him. He then untied her hands and motioned for her to go to Neenah. He watched in fascination as she quickly got up and ran to the baby, cradling her in her arms and whispering soft, comforting words. The baby had calmed down immediately after being in her mother's arms. Banith smirked. This was his queen he was watching.

Rona looked into her daughter's eyes as she thought of where Banith might have been keeping Lady. Was she okay? She looked at Banith, glaring venomously. "Where's Lady?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"No patience whatsoever." He commented. "She's safe. No harm has been brought to her." His eyes seemed to glow as he watched her, making Rona turn away and whisper her promises of freedom to her daughter.

"How long before we get there?" Dante asked, almost sounding like he was a little kid complaining about the long trip when he was actually in a hurry to get Lady and Rona back.

Maaned turned to him, annoyed. "Shut-up. We'll get there." She answered, making Vergil smirk. It was becoming quite entertaining to him that Maaned was so easily annoyed by Dante. He wondered where this side of Rona was when they had first met her.

"Leave her alone, Dante. She'll get us there." He said somewhat calmingly.

Dante sighed, letting his brother know just how impatient he was about this. "Yeah, but will she get us there before they're _dead_?" He thought about what he had just said and looked to the ground. Could he lose his partner? He suddenly realized that his mind was on Lady, not Rona, though she was still important to him. What would he do if both were killed? Or would Banith kill either of them?

Maaned, having heard Dante's question, turned to him, her eyes burning with her annoyance and near hate. "If he even dared to kill Rona, he would be losing his queen and his only chance at keeping his daughter alive. He knows nothing about children and she does. Do the math." She growled before turning away and continuing her walk.

Dante glanced at her with obvious annoyance. "When we get there." Dante said in a near whisper. "You get Rona. I'll search for Lady." He looked into his brother's eyes, seeing that he had surprised him with this. He knew Vergil would have expected him to volunteer to find Rona, but he was beginning to realize that it was Vergil who needed her more than he. And he was thinking better of taking that from him. After all, maybe he would get his true brother back.

"Let me out of here!" Lady yelled as she tugged against her chains, testing them to see if there was a possible weakness in their setting or in the chains themselves. She hadn't found any, but she was sure she still had time to keep trying. It's not like she was going anywhere and the guards and Banith knew it. She was trapped and Rona was somewhere else in this place.

She wouldn't stop trying to escape and finish what she had started. There were two lives at stake, not counting her own. But even though she was sure Banith would let Rona live, she wasn't sure if he would let Lady, herself, live. She was a threat, in a way. She knew where his hide out was and, if she could escape, she could get Dante and Vergil.

Vergil. The mere thought of him seemed to make her cringe, but she knew how much he cared about Rona and doubted he would let her die. If he did, he would have Dante to answer to. Not to mention Lady and Trish.

A woman dressed in black stood outside the old, decrepit building. Her pale eyes focused on the door. She could hear the cries of a child and the whisperings of a mother. She heard the angry yells of another woman, one that wasn't so far in.

This was it. She would take revenge on the creature hiding in this building. Revenge for his betrayal so long ago. This was the reason she had come back. The memory had returned and she would take justice for his wrong doings.

Her long blond hair seemed to waive at any onlookers in the distance, smaller parts lifting higher than the others. This would bring about the end of the nightmare. With either the death of his prisoner or his own death. She knew she wouldn't die, just as she knew the only reason he would kill his chosen queen. She would set it up so the life she tried to save would go on.


End file.
